I'm Support You, Naruto Fanfic
by Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan
Summary: Pairingnya naruhina, tapi kisah mereka disudut pandangi orang lain. Warning: OOC, garing, jelek, dan ada typo. Soerang siswi pindahan asal Desa Murnia bertemu dengan Naruto, anak yakuza dan Hinata, anak terkaya di Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Kishimoto lah... Siapa lagi coba?**

Jun : Om Kishimoto…! Pinjem Naruto & kawan-kawan, donk!

Om Kishi : Boleh! Tapi sebentar aja ya, Jun-chan.  
Jun : Horeeee…! (lompat-lompat).

**Warning** : Dalam fic ini pairing-nya emang NaruHina. Tapi kisah mereka disudut pandangi dan dinaratori oleh orang lain.

Sudah begitu, fic ini mengandung kenggak jelasan dan kengawuran ditambah pula dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, kanker, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin (* ? * Emangnya Rokok?).

Kalau nggak suka, jangan dibaca aja.

Siap..!

1

2

3

Take, action!

**I'M SUPPORT YOU**

Tiba juga aku disekolah ini, dengan perasaan gugup aku berjalan menuju ruang guru. Cairan dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulitku terutama kening (readers : Bilang aja itu 'keringat'), tanganku gemetaran, kuketuk pintu ruang guru.

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Silahkan masuk!" kata seseorang dibalik pintu dari suaranya sepertinya seorang wanita. Aku masuk perlahan. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku yang panas.

Oh, iya. Perkenalkan namaku Jun Takahashi (Hyaaa..itu aku! Hyaaa..mmmppp *dibekeb readers* Readers : Berisik loe!). Aku murid pindahan dari Murniagakure. Aku pindah karena…ehh…eumm… ah nggak enak ngingetnya. Sekarang aku adalah murid SMU Konohagakure. Jarak antara Murnigakure dengan Konohagakure sebenarnya sangat jauh. Jadi aku ne-kos disebuah kos-kosan yang agak ..yah agak kurang layak karena ekonomi.

TING...TONG...TENG... Bel berbunyi tanda masuk kelas. Oh, Tuhanku... semoga aku bisa menjalani hari-hari dengan lancar. Semoga disekolah ini aku tidak mengalami hal serupa dengan sekolahku yang dulu. Aku ikuti langkah Kurenai-sensei sampai akhirnya tiba disalah satu kelas. Tertera papan diatas pintu kelas itu bertulis '11-3'.

Kurenai-sensei masuk kelas membuat kelas yang tadinya ribut menjadi sunyi senyap.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Kamu masuklah"

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan. Wajahku terasa makin panas. Mungkin wajahku sudah memerah seperti rambutan yang sudah matang. Akupun mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Na..namaku Jun Takahashi. Teman-teman bo..boleh pa..panggil saya Jun. Saya pindahan dari Murniagakure" ucapku. Aku bisa merasakan tanganku yang gemetaran.

"Cewek kok namanya Jun. Jangan-jangan dia cewek jadi-jadian. HAHAHAHAHA.." teriak sorang cowok berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga dikedua pipinya (readers pasti sudah tahu). Murid-murid lain juga ikut tertawa. Sabar Jun.. Sabar.. Kau harus kuat kayak Kris Jhon (emang mau tanding tinju?)

"Sudah-sudah! Diam!" hardik Kurenai sensei "Nah, Jun kau duduk disebelah sana, ya?" Kurenai-sensei menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong. Aku mengangguk "Ba..baik"

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanyaku pada gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang dan berkulit putih yang duduk disebelah bangku kosong yang akan aku tempati. Aura cantiknya bertambah saat ia tersenyum "Boleh" tersenyum senang dan duduk disampingnya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, aku masih malu-malu. Jadi aku tetap diam dikelas. Wajarlah.. Namanya juga murid baru, masih malu-malu.

"Jun-chan, kamu tidak kekantin?" tanya gadis yang kini menjadi teman sebangkuku, namanya Hinata. Hmm..nama yang bagus. Hinata artinya Cahaya Matahari.

"Eh..nggak, deh" jawabku

"Kamu masih malu-malu, ya? Nggak apa-apa. Murid-murid disini ramah-ramah lho" Hinata mengaet tanganku dan membawaku keluar kelas mengajakku ke kantin. Diknantin tentu saja banyak anak. Hinata mengajakku duduk disebuah bangku dan bekenalan dengan teman-temannya. Akhirnya aku berkenalan. Mereka semua memang ramah-ramah. Mereka adalah Ino, Temari, Tenten, dan Sakura.

~oO0Oo~

Aku tak menyangka. Aku sudah disini selama 1 minggu. Dan selama ini aku lebih sering main sama Hinata dan Naruto, anak kelas 11-4. Pertama kali aku berkenalan dengan Naruto 2 hari setelah aku bersekolah disini, tentunya dikenalin sama Hinata. Entah kenapa dia tampak terasingkan padahal orangnya hiperaktif dan periang.

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku dan Hinata menemui Naruto. Kalau aku perhatikan, selama ini wajahnya terlihat kesepian. Kami bercanda dan tertawa ria dengan renyahnya serenyah wafer yang kami makan(?).

TING...TONG...TENG... Bel sekolah berbunyi. Hari ini, aku, Sakura, Choji, Sora, dan Shikamaru bertugas piket. Jadi yang lainya pulang duluan, termasuk Hinata juga.

"HOOOOIIIIII! Lu itu piket tapi kerjanya makam mulu" tereak Sakuran pada Choji yang asik makan keripik kentang.

Aku hanya mengeleng-geleng kepala sambil nahan tawa. Ternyata murid-murid disini lucu. Aku benar-benar merasa senang.

"Eh, Jun. Kamu tahu Naruto, kan?" tanya Sora.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan Sora.

"Lebih baik jangan bergaul dengan dia" kata Sakura tiba-tiba

Aku agak terkejut tapi langsung saja aku sembunyikan "Emang kenapa?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia itu anak yakuza. Ibunya itu yakuza" jawab Sakura membuatku sangat..sangat...sangat...sangat... (Author lagi kumat) sangat kaget sekali! (lebay, deeh). Masa, sih? Naruto yang periang, urakan, selalu tersenyum lebar yang menyenangkan, pernah mengajariku bermain basket, dan laki-laki yang aku kasi julukan 'dobe' (*dirasengan*) adalah seorang yakuza? Tidak, itu nggak mungkin. Naruto itu baik.

"Kalau kamu bergaul dengannya lebih dari ini, kamu bisa dicemboohi anak 1 sekolahan, loh" kata Sora "Seperti Hinata"

"Tapi kayaknya nggak ada yang nyemoohin Hinata-chan"

"Iya, memang. Yang nggak nyemoohin hanya anak 1 kelas dengannya. Kalau dikelas lain hanya sedikit yang mau bergaul sama Hinata"

Aku tertegun. Aku jadi kepikiran sampai aku dirumah eh maksudku dikosan pun aku selalu memikirkan perkataan Sakura dan Sora tadi sore. "Naruto adalah anak yakuza".

**To be Continue…..**

_**Talk Show With Readers**_

Jun : Pendek, ya?

Readers : Terlalu pendek!

Jun : Nggak nyangka kan kalo orang yang jadi narrator sekaligus yang jadi sudut pandangnya itu aku?

Readers : Emang..! Narsis loe pake munculin diri sendiri di ficnya.

Jun : Yeee… Jun kan pengen sesuatu yang berbeda gitu, loh.. Kreatif, kan? *Jun dijitak readers*

Readers : Nggak!

Jun : Kalo nggak kenapa dibaca? Kan Jun bilang 'kalo nggak suka, jangan dibaca'. O,ya.. Jun mau ucapin terima kasih pada teman satu sekolahku, Yn yang sudah membaca fic pertama saya walau tanpa mereview.,,,, Oke, Ja matta mina-san..!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto-sama lah yang punya.

**Warning** : Dalam fic ini pairing-nya emang NaruHina. Tapi kisah mereka disudut pandangi dan dinaratori oleh orang lain.

Sudah begitu, fic ini mengandung kenarsisan author, kenggak jelasan dan kengawuran ditambah pula dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, kanker, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin (* ? * Emangnya Rokok?).

Kalau nggak suka, jangan dibaca! Oke? (b^_-)

Sebelum itu, balas review dulu, ah biarpun Cuma 1 orang...

**FrenzyRenzy-Ren.9x'y** , Trims atas kritik dan sarannya, ya….Saya akan berusaha! Sebenarnya OC nya Jun nggak mary sue tapi Jun belum bisa menuliskan sebuah karakter seseorang secara sempurna.

Para readers, Kalau fic ini kelihatannya mary sue, gary stu, OOC, atau sebagainya tolong kasi tahu, ya…..(maklum, Jun masih baru dan belum tahu apa-apa).

Terima kasih yang udah mereview. Selamat membaca, mina-san. Mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan (bungkuk-bungkuk)

Siap..!

1

2

3

Take, action!

_Perkenalkan namaku Jun Takahashi. Aku murid pindahan dari Murniagakure. Sekarang aku adalah murid SMU Konohagakure. _

"_Dia itu anak yakuza. Ibunya itu yakuza" jawab Sakura membuatku kaget sekali! Masa, sih? Naruto yang periang, urakan, selalu tersenyum lebar yang menyenangkan, pernah mengajariku bermain basket, dan laki-laki yang aku kasi julukan 'dobe' adalah seorang yakuza? Tidak, itu nggak mungkin. Naruto itu baik._

_Aku tertegun. Aku jadi kepikiran sampai aku dirumah eh maksudku dikosan pun aku selalu memikirkan perkataan Sakura dan Sora tadi sore. "Naruto adalah anak yakuza"._

**I'M SUPPORT YOU**

Saat ini pelajaran kosong, karena Kakashi-sensei terlambat. Katanya tuh sensei bisa baru masuk kelas 5 atau 10 menit sebelum pelajaran usai. Sekarang kelas jadi ribut, ada yang main kapal terbang kertas, main internet dengan laptop mereka, ngobrol-ngobrol, ngegosip, de el el deh.

Aku yang masih penasaran dengan kata-kata S2 (~Readers : Siapa yang dapet gelar sarjana 2 ? ~Jun : Maksudnya Sora dan Sakura tauk..) kemarin akhirnya bertanya pada Hinata yang dari tadi baca buku disampingku. Dia emang kutu buku.

"Hi..hinata-chan" Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum "Ada apa Jun-chan?"

"A..ano.. apa benar Naruto 'dobe' itu…" kata-kataku menggantung. Aku merasa tak enak mengatakannya, dan akhirnya "se..seorang Yakuza" kataku pelan

Hinata tampak terkejut. "J..Ju..Jun, ka..kamu tahu da..dari mana?" bisik Hinata

_Bisik Mode : ON_

"Dari teman" aku tak berani menyebut namanya.

"Jun-chan, kamu jangan membenci Naruto-kun. Walau dia seorang anak Yakuza, dia amat baik. Dia selalu kesepian, dan tak ada orang yang mau bergaul dengannya. Dia sama sekali tak pernah melakukan apa yang dilakukan keluarganya sebagai yakuza." Tampak kekhawatiran dari raut wajah Hinata-chan.

"Dia kabur dari rumahnya karena tak mau menjadi yakuza. Dia selalu bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang yang berguna bagi masyarakat"lanjutnya

"A, aku nggak benci, kok. Aku Cuma pengen tahu aja. Tapi kenapa kamu tak memberi tahu aku?"

"A,a, aku takut kamu akan benci ama Naruto-kun. Aku nggak mau hal itu terjadi. Aku mengajakmu agar Naruto-kun punya tambahan teman lagi. Selama ini teman Naruto-kun hanya aku seorang"

Aku tersenyum "Nggak, kok. Teman itu yang dilihat hatinya. Bukan status orang tersebut"

Hinata membalas senyumku dengan senyum manisnya.

_Bisik Mode : OFF_

~oO0Oo~

Udara dingin mulai menusuk kulitku membuatku mengigil. Ya, sebentar lagi musim dingin. Hari-hariku di Konoha sangat menyenangkan. Aku tak peduli dengan peringatan orang-orang bahwa si Dobe adalah yakuza. Toh, Dobe juga nggak pernah berbuat jahat.

Naruto 'Dobe' bukan Yakuza tapi hanya anak dari Yakuza yang tak mau menjadi yakuza. Dan, untuk semua orang, jangan pernah menyamakan Dobe dengan yakuza.

Jujur, aku nggak tahu kenapa aku menerima Dobe gitu aja. Mungkin karena di Murniagakure tidak ada yang namanya yakuza? Tapi kami tahu apa itu yakuza. Atau mungkin karena kami adalah orang yang beragama, mengingat Murniagakure penduduknya sebagian besar religius? Atau hanya rasa kasihan karena melihatnya kelihatan kesepian?

Dan aku jadi tahu bahwa Hinata-chan menaruh hati pada Dobe, kelihatan dari sikap malu-malunya. Beruntung dia disukai oleh gadis cantik macam Hinata-chan. Sayang, engkau tak tahu perasaan yuki-hime itu dobe.

Malam ini aku, Hinata-chan, dan Naruto 'Dobe' jalan-jalan. Malam yang benar-benar indah bisa melihat bintang sambil jalan-jalan ke kedai ramen Teuchi ojisan, kedai langganan Dobe. Aku akui, sih ramen disana memang enak.

Tiba-tiba kami berpapasan dengan 3 orang cowok. Tentu saja kami mengenalinya, mereka adalah cowok terpopuler di SMU Konoha.

Cowok itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan pendiri perusahaan Uchiha Corps, perusahaan yang mengelola barang-barang elektronik dan komputer yang amat terkenal didunia. Sai, anak atau cucu seorang seniman besar yang juga merupakan ketua klub kesenian, sering mendapat penghargaan dan pergi keluar negeri berkat karya-karyanya. Gaara Lei (marga asli gaara kan Lei), anak bungsu dari direktur perusahaan 'Sabaku' yang amat berjasa dibidang pariwisata.

"Hinata, kemari!" perintah Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata-chan. Hinata memberontak

"Hei, kau mau apa dengan Yuki Hime?" tanyaku. Yuki Hime adalah julukan yang kuberikan pada Hinata-chan karena dia lahir dibulan desember saat musim dingin tiba. Ditampah Hinata-chan yang baik hati, lembut, cantik, pemalu, dan berkulit putih seperti putri salju (yuki-hime). Walaupun Hinata-chan selalu menyuruhku untuk tidak memanggil dirinya seperti itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Sai sambil mendorongku.

"Naruto, kau sudah kuperingatkan untuk menjauhi Hinata. Tapi kau tetap melanggarnya. Kau benar-benar keras kepala" kata Gaara

"Seharusnya kau sadar, kau tak pantas bergaul dengan orang yang berada diatasmu. Apalagi kau ini lebih rendah dibanding orang biasa. Dasar yakusa, pencundang" kata Sasuke "Hinata kenapa kau masih bergaul dengannya. Kau ini dari keluarga terpandang. Kau tahu aku menyukaimu" Sasuke mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Hinata-chan yang masih meronta minta dilepaskan.

Aku menjadi panas melihat tingkah mereka. Sifatku yang gampang marah akhirnya keluar. Kulihat Naruto tampak geram, sepertinya dia sakit hati dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Dia hanya diam, menunduk, seperti menahan amarah. Lalu menghampiri Sasuke, namun ditahan Sai, dan Gaara. Naruto meronta. Walaupun Naruto kuat, tapi kalau 1 lawan 2 sudah pasti 1 kalah.

"Le..lepaskan Yuki-Hime, Sasuke!" aku setengah berteriak mencoba membantu Hinata melepaskan diri.

"Jangan ikut campur! Ini bukan urusanmu, lebih baik kau enyah dari dunia ini bersama yakuza itu!"

"Diam kau, TEME!" teriakku tiba-tiba. Aku benar-benar marah sekarang. Akhirnya aku berhasil membebaskan Hinata dari genggaman Sasuke yang kini melotot kearahku.

"DENGAR YA, TEME!" mungkin karena terlalu marah, tanpa sadar tangan kananku menunjuk wajah Sasuke, tepat didekat hidungnya kurang dari 1 cm. "Jangan pernah kau mengganggu Hinata-chan lagi! Dan jangan kamu katai Naruto dengan kata yakuza lagi!"

"Kau mengatakan aku 'teme' ?" Sasuke menamplak tanganku yang menunjuk hidungnya.

"Iya! T-E-M-E! TEME!"

Sasuke menari kerah bajuku "Kau berani padaku?" nada suaranya seperti akan mengancamku.

"Kau mau apa? Mengancamku? Cih, aku nggak takut apalagi padamu, teme!"

Sasuke melepas kerah bajuku "Ayo, pergi!" serunya pada ke-2 temanya yang lainnya. Akhirnya Naruto bebas dari cengkraman 2 cowok menyebalkan itu.

~oO0Oo~

Sebaaaall..! Aku ingin sekali aku mencakar-cakar wajah mereka. Huh! Aku masih ingat kejadian kemarin malam. Hari ini pula yuki-hime nggak masuk. Akhirnya aku main sama Naruto. Kuharap dia tak mangambil hati kata-kata 3 cowok menyebalkan itu.

"Haah..sepi nih nggak ada Hinata" gumam Naruto.

"Chiiiieeehhh….ada yang kangen, nih.." kataku menggoda

"Ya, iyalah. Kan..." kata-katanya terpotong. Kyaa...wajah Dobe merona. Baru pertama kali aku lihat wajahnya merah seperti apel, buah kesukaanku apalagi apel hijau, aku sangat suka (All: Nggak tanya..!)

"Kamu suka sama Hinata, ya..?" godaku lagi. Mula-mula Dobe hanya diam lalu memperlihatkan senyum khas-nya.

"I..iya" wajahnya yang semula semerah apel fuji kini semerah apel merah New Zealand.

Aku terkikih geli. Dua sejoli yang sama-sama suka tapi malu atau mungkin gengsi menyatakan perasaannya. "Khh...kenapa kau tak nyatakan saja?"

"Nggak ah, malu. Lagian juga dia kan orang kaya, dari keluarga terpandang pula. Mana mau orang tuanya merestui hubunganku sama dia. Kami yang hanya bersahabat saja, sudah ditetang abis-abisan. Dan lagi….aku…..anak yakuza" Naruto menunduk, mungkin untuk menutupi raut wajahnya yang sedih.

Hinata memang orang kaya, bahkan lebih kaya dibandingkan Sasuke, Sai, dan Gaara. Hinata, putri sulung dari keluarga Hyuga yang merupakan pendiri panti dan yayasan amal yang tersebar didunia. Memiliki 2 perusahaan, yang satu mengelola hasil perkebunan teh, kopi, dan kina. Yang satunya lagi perusahaan elektronik dan menjalin kerjasama dengan Uchiha corps.

"Hei, jangan pesimis begitu, Dobe. Yang penting kamu bukan yakuza, orang tuanya yakuza belum tentu anaknya yakuza. Masih banyak yang menyayangimu. Aku, Hinata, Kepala sekolah (Tsunade), Kakashi-sensei, Teuchi ojisan, Ayame neesan, Konohamaru-kun,..., ..., " aku menyebut semua orang yang menerima dan menyayangi Dobe yang aku ketahui saja. Akhirnya senyum tipis tertampak diwajahnya.

"Terima kasih" gumamnya pelan namun aku dapat mendengarnya. Aku tersenyum padanya. Senangnya melihat temanku tersenyum. "Aku jadi ingat masa laluku akan seseorang..."

"Eh?"

"Dulu, aku hidup tanpa tahu kalau keluargaku yakuza"

"Kau bilang kamu ingat seseorang? Siapa?"

"Umino Iruka" jawabnya "Waktu itu umurku 5 tahun" Naruto akhirnya bercerita tentang kehidupannya. Aku hanya medengarkannya dengan antusias.

Saat umur Naruto 5 tahun, ayah dan ibunya ditangkap polisi, namun Naruto dibebaskan karena usianya masih kecil. Akhirnya seluruh tetangga tahu kalau orang tua Naruto adalah Yakuza. Akibatnya Naruto dilkucilkan dan diajuhi orang-orang.

Naruto benar-benar tak tahu kalau orang tuanya adalah yakuza. Naruto benar-benar kesepian, walau ia tinggal ditempat kakeknya yang diam-diam juga seorang yakuza. Rasa sedih bercampur bingung menghantuinya "Apa salahku?" Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Iruka. Ah..aku mengerti perasaan itu. Aku juga begitu dulu.

Rasanya sakit sekali.

_**To be continue...**_

Jun : Selasailah Chapter 2 ini. Leganya... Tapi kayaknya makin gaje, ya?

Hinata : Jun-Chan lain kali jangan panggil aku 'Yuki-Hime' lagi, ya..

Jun : Lha? Trus aku panggil apaan, donk?

Hinata : Hinata aja..

Jun : Oke. 10 tahun lagi,ya?

Hinata : Jun-Chan kok gitu, sih?

Jun :Kalau dipikir-pikir, panggilan 'Jun-Chan' itu kurang enak didenger, ya?

Readers : Baru nyadar loe?

Jun : Setidaknya chapter 2 ini lebih panjang sedikit dari chapter pertama, kan? Waktu saya baca ulang fic ini, saya pingin teriak sambil ngetok kepala,,

Readers : Hah? Kenapa emangnya?

Jun : Huaaaaaa...(teriak di menara Eifell *All tutup telinga*). Payah! Kenapa bukan Naruto dan Sasuke yang berDOBE-TEME? Malah aku yang menDOBE-TEMEin mereka! Otakku lagi error, nih! Payah! Payah!

Authors senpai : Emang kamunya aja yang nggak bakat..

Jun : Jun butuh banget saran. Readers yang terhormat mohon review, dong..! (putus asa)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto. Kalo Naruto punya saya, apa kata dunia?

**Warning** : Dalam fic ini pairing-nya emang NaruHina. Tapi kisah mereka disudut pandangi dan dinaratori oleh orang lain.

Sudah begitu, fic ini mengandung kenarsisan author, kenggak jelasan dan kengawuran ditambah pula dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, kanker, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin (* ? * Emangnya Rokok?).

**FrenzyRenzy-Ren.9x'y** : Oke. Terima kasih

**ZephyrAmfoter**** : **kalo nggak salah dobe artinya bodoh, kalau teme sih katanya artinya itu 'Lo atau lu (kamu dalam bahasa kasar). Tapi baru katanya, yaaaa….

Don't like, don't read. Happy reading! (Jun sok inggris, nih..)

Siap..!

1

2

3

Take, action!

_Naruto benar-benar tak tahu kalau orang tuanya adalah yakuza. Naruto benar-benar kesepian, walau ia tinggal ditempat kakeknya yang diam-diam juga seorang yakuza. Rasa sedih bercampur bingung menghantuinya "Apa salahku?" Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Iruka. Ah..aku mengerti perasaan itu. Aku juga begitu dulu. _

_Rasanya sakit sekali._

**I'M SUPPORT YOU**

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Iruka, Naruto kabur dari rumah dan dirawat oleh Iruka. Beberapa tahun kemudian, Naruto memilih untuk pergi dan hidup sendiri disebuah apartemen dan bekerja sebagai asisten mangaka. "Untunglah Shino-san mau menerimaku dan diangkat menjadi asistennya"

"Aku ingat, Paman Iruka selalu bilang padaku 'jangan jadi orang yang pesimis. Walau orang tuamu seorang yakuza, tapi jika kamu ingin berbuat yang baik untuk masyarakat dan memperjuangkan keinginan itu, maka kau bukanlah yakuza. Dan suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan orang yang menyayangimu'..."

Kehidupan Dobe sungguh berat. Apa yang dia lakukan selama ini pasti membutuhkan keberanian yang besar. Mendengar kisahnya, aku jadi ingat peristiwa disekolahku dulu. Kejadian yang membuatku memilih pindah kesini.

Flashback On

Akhirnya karya tulisku selesai juga untuk majalah sekolah. Diruang audio yang biasa aku tempati bersama teman-teman sesama jurnalis terasa aneh bagiku, sebabnya mereka membuang muka padaku, mengacuhkanku dengan wajah yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi tidak semuanya bersikap begitu padaku. Hanya perempuan saja yang seangkatan denganku.

Aku benar-benar heran dan bingung. Adakah yang salah? "Hei, Ken. Kenapa mereka tampak kesal padaku?" tanyaku pada Ken yang sesama jurnalis.

"Nggak tahu. Emang kamu punya salah apa sama mereka?"

"Itu dia masalahnya. Aku bingung, mereka juga nggak bilang aku salah apa"

"Mungkin lagi Bad Mood. Nanti juga ceria kayak biasanya"

"Mungkin juga". Aku mulai tenang sekarang.

~oO0Oo~

Sudah 2 hari tapi mereka masih besikap seolah kesal padaku. Aku mulai was-was dan takut. Apakah ada yang salah denganku? Tapi apa? Andai sifatku santai seperti Ken pasti aku nggak bakalan secemas ini.

"Ken, aku mulai cemas nih.."

"Nggak usah takut. Kamu itu terlalu paranoid"

"Mungkin kamu punya salah sama mereka. Lebih baik kau minta maaf dan tanyakan salahmu apa?" saran Yuki-neesan, senior jurnalisku.

Aku mengangguk. Ada benarnya juga kata-kata Yuki-neesan. Aku harus minta maaf dan menanyakan sendiri alasan mereka.

~oO0Oo~

Pulang sekolah, itulah saat yang kupilih untuk meminta maaf pada mereka yang sedang kesal padaku. Menunggu mereka dipintu gerbang sekolah. Dan...akhirnya mereka datang.

"Maaf!" aku langsung membungkuk didepan mereka, lalu aku naikan kepalaku pelan-pelan untuk melihat wajah mereka "Aku minta maaf kalau ada salah sama kalian semua, tapi tolong bilang kesalahanku pada kalian agar aku bisa menebusnya"

Salah satu dari mereka mendekatiku "Jun, ikut kami!" dia akhirnya menyeret tanganku

"E..eh? Ra..Ranmi, kita mau kemana?"

Mereka membawaku kekamar mandi dan memaksaku masuk. Aku berusaha melawan, tapi jumlah mereka ada 5 orang bagaimana mungkin aku menang. Sampai akhirnya, Rumiko dan Hanako mendorongku dengan kasar.

DUK! Kepalaku terbentur tembok kamar mandi. Kepalaku terasa pusing sekali, rasanya sakit. Lalu mereka mengunciku yang masih bersandar ditembok.

"Buka! Buka pintunya! Bukaaaaaa!"

Flashback Off

"AAAAKH..!" Aku terbangun. Keringat bercucuran disetiap tubuhku.

"Mimpi?" aku tak dapat percaya. Peristiwa yang menjadi alasanku pindah sekolah malah muncul dimimpiku. Peristiwanya benar-benar sama, tak ada perbedaan.

Aku menutup wajahku kebantal. Nafasku tersengal-sengal. "Kenapa aku mimpi seperti itu?". Mungkinkah karena cerita Naruto membuatku teringat akan semua ini, mengetahui bahwa aku dan Naruto pernah dibenci tanpa kami tahu alasannya.

~oO0Oo~

Mimpi yang tak mengenakan. Aku pun pergi ke studio pemotretan. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai untuk menyibukkan diri agar mimpi buruk itu terlupakan walau sekarang masih jam 6 pagi. Ya, aku bekerja sambilan di studio pemotretan sebagai asisten kameramen. Setap minggu, aku kerja pagi sampai siang. Dihari lain, Senin sampai kamis, aku kerja sore sampai malam. Kerjaku disana hanya mempersiapkan alat-alat keperluan kameramen, membersihkan alat-alat pemotretran dan sebagainya. Dan omelan panjang dari Yahiko-san buatku yang nggak pernah absen.

Siang ini aku pulang cepat dari biasanya. Aku disuruh Donzou-san untuk mengadrek foto-foto yang telah diambil. Aku berjalan menelusuri toko-toko, apartemen, dan taman. Aku berhenti di taman, mataku menemukan 2 sosok yang aku kenal. Itu...hm... Itu Yuki-Hime dan Dobe! Sedang apa mereka?

Pelan-pelan aku dekati mereka. Aku memilih diam tak menyapa agar mereka tak dapat mengetahui keberadaanku, lalu bersembunyi dibalik semak yang tak terlalu dekat dengan jarak mereka berdua.

"Ano...Naruto-kun, a..ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari?"

"Hmm...anu...aku ingin menyaimpaikan sesuatu sama kamu"

"Hmm a..apa itu?"

"Hinata kenapa kau mau berteman denganku walau kau tahu aku adalah seorang anak yakuza?"

"I..itu karena Naruto-kun baik"

"Hanya itu?"

"Se..sebanrnya bukan Cuma itu... A..awalnya aku juga takut sama Naruto-kun t..tapi aku setelah perhatikan Naruto-kun, ternyata Naruto-kun itu orang yang pantang menyerah dan juga baik"

"Itu saja?"

"Hmm... Naruto-kun selalu ceria walau dikucilkan banyak orang. Naruto-kun tidak pernah dendam kepada orang-orang yang telah mengucilkanmu. Dan kau selalu berjuang demi orang yang kamu sayangi. Walaupun Na..naruto-kun ceroboh, tapi kau sama sekali tak bserkecil hati untuk berjuang. Dan..."

"Hm?" Naruto tampak menunggu, begitupun aku yang dari tadi sembunyi disemak-semak.

"Saat aku putus asa dan mulai menyerah, ketika melihat Naruto-kun yang berusaha, aku jadi sadar dan berusaha bangkit. Naruo-kun, kau telah menunjukan jalan yang benar padaku dengan semua yang kau perjuangkan dan kau usahakan. Walaupun kau ceroboh, kau akan tetap menjadi Naruto yang dapat melakukan apa yang tak bisa aku lakukan"

Astaga..! sejauh itukah pandangan yuki-hime terhadap dobe? Selama ini dia mellihat dobe dengan mata hatinya. Ah..aku jadi kagum.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. A..aku.."

"Hm?

"A..aku..suka sama kamu"

DEG! Hah! Dobe nembak Yuki-hime? Pipiku memanas mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba aku sadar kalau aku tersenyum.

"A..aku juga" balas Hinata malu-malu

"Eh? Beneran?"

Hinata Cuma mengangguk sambil menunduk. Wajah mereka sudah merah seperti tomat. Andai saja aku tidak sembunyi, pasti aku akan teriak, jingkrak-jingkrak, nari-nari, benyuili mereka, memanjat pohon, jungkir balik, lalu bersalto karena kegirangan (Readers : Terlalu lebay loe..). Lalu mereka berdua berpelukan, membuat aku ingin menyoraki mereka.

Tiba-tiba. TING! Lampu 5 watt menyala didekat kepalaku. Sifat jahilku muncul. Khahahaha… (ketawa ala khas Hiruma Yoichi). Diam-diam aku foto mereka yang masih dalam keadaan berpelukan dengan kamera Donzou-san yang kubawa.

CKREK!

CKREK!

CKREK!

KREKTEK!

KREKTEK!

DUAG!

GEDEBUG!

KABOOM!

JDUAAAR!

(Nggak segitunya, kok. Cuma bercanda. Yang benar suaranya "CKREK!" sama "KREKTEK!" doang)

Aku terkejut, kakiku menginjak sebuah ranting gede. Suaranya pun cukup nyaring. Aduh, bisa ketahuan, neh! Tepat saja, mereka menoleh kearahku. Dan... waduh! Mereka kesini. Hyaaa...gimana, neh?

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku masukkan kamera Donzou-san kedalam ransel lalu berlari.

"EH! JUN?"

**To be continue...**

Jun : Gimana? Bagus nggak? Ternyata mengambarkan suatu sisi seseorang sangat susah bagi saya. (Ah..tidaaaak!). tapi saya masih berusaha sebaik-baiknya. Dalam fic yang makin gaje ini, saya berhasil menyelesaikannya dalam sehari.

Readers : Sampai chapter berapa fic narsismu ini berakhir?

Jun : Nggak tahu. Liat aja ntar..

Naruto : Eh, Jun. Bagian saat gue nembak Hinata kok agak kurang romantis, ya?

Jun : Gimana lagi? Habisnya, Jun blom pernah pacaran sih. Ditembak aja blom pernah (pipi tembem Jun digembungin)

Sakura : Yeeee…. Kasian deh loe nggak pernah pacaran….! (dateng tiba-tiba sama Kiba kayak setan *Diinjek Sakura & Kiba*)

Jun : (Blushing) Biarin! Weee…(nyulurin lidah)

Kibai : Udah-udah! Jangan loe kembungin pipi tembemmu itu. Makin kayak balon abis ditiup. Jelek!

Jun : Ukh!

Sakura : Ngambek, nih?

Jun : ….

Kiba : Jangan ngambek, dong…. Nggak enak ama readers

Jun : …

Hinata : Jun lagi ngambek. Selagi Sakura dan Kiba merujuk, saya yang gantiin. Bagi readers terhormat, mohon saran dan kritiknya, ya…

Naruto : Review, ya? Tapi kalo nggak juga nggak apa-apa

Hinata & Naruto : Arigatou Gosaimasu (membungkuk)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **

Jun : Om Kishi, Naruto buat saya aja, ya? *ditimpuk meja*

**Warning** : Dalam fic ini pairing-nya emang NaruHina. Tapi kisah mereka disudut pandangi dan dinaratori oleh orang lain, AU, dan mungkin OOC.

Sudah begitu, fic ini mengandung kenarsisan author, kenggak jelasan dan kengawuran ditambah pula dapat menyebabkan…

Readers : serangan jantung, impotensi, kanker, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin! Diulang mulu warningnya rokok sampe mumet gue dengerin...!

**FrenzyRenzy-Ren.9x'y : **Ini saya update lagi ^_^

**ZephyrAmfoter** : Aduh,,, maaf kalo ceritanya kependekan. Otak Jun error, nih…

Jangan dibaca kalo nggak senang! OK?

Siap..!

1

2

3

Take, action!

_KREKTEK! _

_Aku terkejut, kakiku menginjak sebuah ranting gede. __Suaranya pun cukup nyaring. Aduh, bisa ketahuan, neh! __Tepat saja, mereka menoleh kearahku. Dan... waduh! Mereka kesini. Hyaaa...gimana, neh?_

**I'M SUPPORT YOU**

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku masukkan kamera Donzou-san kedalam ransel lalu berlari.

"EH! JUN?" teriak Dobe dan Yuki-hime berbarengan.

"Maaf, ya? Aku ada urusan!" teriakku menoleh kearah mereka berdua sambil berlari. Kulihat Naruto mengejarku. Waduh, ngapain lu ngejar gue, Dobe? *sweatdrop*

Naruto mengejarku. Hyaaaa...ngalah aja, deh. Naruto yang jago olahraga mengejar aku yang selalu dapat nilai pas-pasan dipelajaran olahraga sudah pasti aku kalah. Saat kecepatan lariku menurun, Naruto menangkapku dan tak sengaja kami menyenggol seseorang. Entah siapa?

"Eh, maaf" ucap kami menoleh orang yang kami senggol, ternyata seorang ibu-ibu. Kami melongo kaget. Bukan karena melihat ibu-ibu itu, tapi pemandangan yang sangat ...uhuk...uhuk..._kacau_.

Ibu yang kami senggol menabrak seorang tukang bakso yang lagi ngebawain pesanan (Emang di Konoha ada bakso, ya?), mangkok yang dibawa tukang bakso terlempar kekepala orang yang naik sepeda, lalu sepeda tersebut menabrak seorang bapak-bapak, lalu bapak-bapak itu menubruk seorang perempuan muda, perempuan itu mengenggol seorang ibu-ibu yang membawa kereta dorong bayi, lalu kereta dorong melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menabrak seorang pemuda, lalu pemuda tersebut jatuh ke kolam yang ada didepannya sampai-sampai cipratan besar dari kolam mengenai orang-orang disekitar, dan orang-orang tersebut jadi basah kuyup (~Readers : Ribet amat tulisannya..)

Tak jauh dari sini, aku lihat Hinata juga ikut melongo kaget melihat peristiwa ini. Akhir dari peristiwa ini adalah keadaan yang sudah hancur lebur alias kacau balau sehingga aku dan naruto mendapat semprotan ludah dari mulut orang-orang ini. (~Readers : Hiiii,, diludahin... ~Jun : Maksudnya itu diomelin, bukan diludahin!)

5 menit lewat. Aku dan Naruto berlemas-lemas berjalan. Hinata yang ada diantara kami mulai berbicara "Kalian nggak apa-apa?"

"Nggak!" jawabku masih lemas

"Ini gara-gara kamu, Jun!" kata Naruto

"Lho? Kok aku yang salah?"

"Iya! Kamu yang salah. Kamu itu blablablablabla….blablabla…."

"Halah… Kamu blablablabla….blabla…"

Aku dan Naruto beradu mulut, tampak Hinata-chan pusing 7 keliling (capek,dong keliling-keliling 7x). Sepanjang perjalanan, kami berdua nyeroscos tak karuan entah apa yang kami katakan.

~oO0Oo~

TING….TONG….TENG….. Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda pelajaran terakhir usai.

"Yuki-hime, aku nggak pulang bareng, ya? Aku mau ke studio buat nyerahin foto yang udah diadrek"

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati"

Cepat-cepat aku melangkah kepintu gerbang sekolah.

"Hoi, Jun!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba dibelakangku.

"Hoi..!hoi...! eh Hoi" aku berbalik menghadap orang itu "Kiba?"

"Kamu latah, ya?"

"Iya, jadi jangan mengagetkanku. Ada apa? Aku buru-buru, nih "

"Sebentar aja"

"Iya. Makanya cepat bilang ada keperluan apa?"

"Aku mau minta tolong. Aku mau kau membantuku mendekati Hinata". What? Kiba minta tolong sama aku buat deketin Hinata? Hinata kan baru jadian sama Naruto. Ck...ck...ck..., gimana, neh?

"Aduh..,,Kiba... Aku nggak bisa bantuin kamu. Oke?"

"ayolah.."

"Nggak!"

"Aku mohon.." Kiba berlutut memohon lama-lama ia menangis. (Heh, ini drama telenovela, ya?). Aduh ngapain, sih kamu pake nangis segala? "Aku mohon, Jun~~" ucapnya lirih.

Tunggu! Rasanya Kiba aneh, setelah kuperhatikan selama beberapa detik…. Yaelah…dia pura-pura. Sialan! Akting-nya payah! Lebih payah dibanding artis local gadungan (*dijitak Kiba*)

"Hoi, bangun!" Kiba tidak mengubris. Aduh…Kiba….,, disini banyak orang. Anak-anak blom semuanya pulang. Aku melihat sekeliling dengan panic. Bener aja, kami jadi sorotan orang-orang, termasuk Karui.

Karui memasang ekpresi cemberut kearahku dengan mata melotot hampir keluar (Awaaass! Matanya copot!). Kenapa dia menatapku begitu? HAH! Jangan bilang kau cemburu, mengira Kiba menembakku tapi kutolak sampai menangis. BODOH! (Readers : sama kayak author-nya). Memang sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa Karui menyukai Kiba.

Api dibelakang Karui mulai berkobar, muncul 2 tanduk dikepalanya, dan matanya bersinar merah akibat api kemarahan. GLEK! Syerem deh, bok! Aku harus bertindak!

"Berdiri nggak lo. Kurang asin!" teriakku. Ups! Anak baik nggak boleh bilang kasar gitu, ya?

"Enak aja lo ngatain gue anjing!" sahut Kiba tiba-tiba berdiri menatapku geram

"KURANG ASIN..,, BUDEEK! BUKAN ANJIIING!"

"Oh…" Kiba ber'oh' "Hu..hu.." Gubrak! Aku ambruk karena Kiba….pura-pura nangis lagi!

"Uhk!" akupun pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang sedang pura-pura menangis sayur dibumbuin bawang bombay (?). Aku tetap berjalan walau namaku berkali-kali dipanggi Kiba. Hah...gawat! Selain Sasuke, ternyata Kiba juga ikutan naksir sama Hinata. Cuaapek, deh~~~

~oO0Oo~

Haaaah…..capek… Lagi-lagi aku diomelin Yahiko-san gara-gara hal sepele. Uuukh..! aku'kan cuma terlambat sedikit. Payah! Aku pun pulang dalam keadaan lemas. Eh, tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang yang aku kenal. Segera aku hampiri dan menyapanya.

"Hei, Yuki-hime. Mau kemana?"

"Eh, Jun-chan! Aku mau ketempat Naruto-kun kerja untuk mengantarkan bento ini. Hari ini dia lembur, soalnya besok katanya ada deadline"

"Oh~, boleh ikut nggak?"

"Boleh. Ayo cepat! Udara semakin dingin"

Dengan senang hati, aku berjalan mengikuti Hinata. Kuperbaiki syalku yang kendur. Uh~~~ udara daerah utara memang dingin. Di Murniagakure sih, nggak sampai sedingin ini.

"Eh, yuki-hime"

"Ya?"

"Tadi kiba minta tolong padaku"

"Oh,ya?"

"Dia memintaku membantunya untuk mendekatimu"

Hinata berhenti berjalan lalu menolehku "Kau bilang apa padanya?" tanyanya dengan perasaan gugup, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya

"Aku bilang 'maaf aku nggak bisa bantu kamu' itu saja"

"Dia tidak tanya macam-macam"

"Tidak"

"Ada hal lain yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Tidak ada" aku mengerutkan dahiku, heran. Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Sepertinya ada perasaan lega dalam dirinya.

"Kau khawatir aku menbeberkan hubunganmu dengan Dobe?" tebakku. Dan... BINGO! Hinata mengangguk. "Kenapa? Kau backstreet?" tanyaku lagi dan sekali lagi Hinata mengangguk. Aku dan Hinata kembali berjalan.

"kenapa mesti backstreet?"

"A..aku takut" katanya "Sejak awal teman-teman dan keluargaku tak pernah setuju aku untuk berhubungan dengan Naruto-kun. Padahal aku sangat mencintainya"

"Apa yang kau takutkan kalau begitu? Kau mencintainya, dan mereka tak punya hak"

"Jun-chan~, kau lupa Naruto-kun itu anak yakuza?" mendengar hal itu aku jadi mengerti maksud Hinata "Keluargaku orang kaya, dengan uang mereka bisa melakukan apa saja termasuk mencelakai Naruto-kun. Dan aku nggak mau itu terjadi. Kalau teman-teman tahu, takutnya mereka mengadu pada ayah"

"Maaf, ya?" aku merasa tak enak telah berkata yang bukan-bukan. Masuk akal memang, kalau terdengar ayah Hinata.

"Tak apa-apa" senyum pun mulai tampak diwajahnya. Dan aku ikut tersenyum. Eh..! Tapi...

"Gimana dengan Kiba dan Sasuke? Mereka pasti tidak akan menyerah mengejarmu"

"Hal itu sedang aku pikirkan. Kau tenang saja pasti semua akan berjalan lancar" dibalik senyumnya itu, aku tahu ada perasaan bingung dan bimbang. Tapi aku tetap tersenyum. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"I will support you, Hinata-chan"

"Eh? Kau memanggilku Hinata-chan? Tumben"

"Oh..,, iya, deh. Yuki-hime cantik" aku nyengir

"Eh..jangan panggil aku begitu!" aku dan Hinata akhirnya tertawa sesekali meledek satu sama lain. Udara dingin menjadi tidak dingin lagi bagiku.

"Sampai" kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Disini?" aku takjub melihat masion besar yang kelihatan megah. Kami mengobrol sambil jalan membuatku tak sadar kalau sudah sampai "Hebat! Mangaka Deidara tinggal disini"

~oO0Oo~

Aku dan Hinata masuk ke masion dan menuju lantai 5, tempat dimana Naruto kerja.

Hinata memencet intercom "Kobanwa, saya Hinata Hyuga teman Naruto Namikaze". Pintupun terbuka.

"Selamat datang. Ada keperluan apa?" tanya seorang pria muda memakai kacamata hitam dan jaket panjang atau lebih tepatnya jubah?

"Selamat malam Shino-san, aku mau ngengantarkan bekal" jawab Hinata-chan. Jadi ini yang namanya Shino? Manager yang exprensionless yang diceritakan Naruto, dan juga orang yang menerima Naruto kerja sebagai asisten Deidara. Memang benar, wajahnya datar, dan suaranya tenang amat.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama"

Kamipun masuk. Banyak kertas-kertas dan alat-alat lukis diatas meja. "Selamat malam Deidara-san, Selamat malam Sasori-san, Selamat malam Tobi-san, Selamat malam Naruto-kun" sapa Hinata-chan

"Wah..Hinata-chan. Mau ketemu Naruto-kun, ya?" celetuk pria muda berambut hitam berantakan.

"Ah, i..iya. Dan ini aku bawakan makanan untuk kalian semua"

"Hei, siapa orang yang ada disampingmu?" Tanya pria muda yang menurutku ehem..tampan berambut merah tua. "Teman?"

"I..iya, namanya Jun Takahashi"

"Salam kenal semuanya. Panggil saja aku Jun" kataku agak sedikit gugup.

"Cepatlah. Kami buru-buru untuk deadline besok" kata Shino-san. Hinata menyerahkan bentonya pada Naruto. Lalu kami pergi dari tempat itu.

~oO0Oo~

Liburan musim dingin tiba. Pasti semua orang tengah mehangatkan diri didalam kotatsu dirumah mereka. Aku berjalan ditengah udara dingin untuk mencari makan. Ditengah perjalanan, aku menemukan sorang wanita separuh baya terkapar dijalan

.

.

**To be continue...**

.

Jun : Huuuueeee...kenapa jadi begini ceritanya, ya? Ah! *getok kepala*. Apa mungkin karena Jun bikin waktu sakit, ya? Terima kasih buat my friends and my parent yang udah doain aku biar cepet sembuh (Saya sakit selama 1 minggu dan hampir masuk rumah sakit).

Readers : Kapan ortunya Naruto muncul?

Jun : Nanti Jun munculin kalo ada banyak review masuk. (*Ngarep*)

Readers : Heeeh…. Cape, deh~~ Fic beginian, malah ngarep banyak review…

Jun : Jun sekarang ini lagi stress. Karena tiba-tiba muncul ide buat fic baru, padahal fic sebelumnya yang belum dipublish belum selesai (fic reserment of twin), begitu pula fic ini. Padahal Jun sebentar lagi harus magang dan mikir soal ektrakurikuler yang Jun ikuti.

Authors senpai : Oh, yeah?

Jun : Jun mau minta maaf nih sama readers yang terhormat, soalnya fic ini makin gaje dan juga pasti ada yang bilang "Apaan nih? Katanya pairingnya NaruHina?". Memang benar kok. Tapi blom Jun munculin, dan nanti akan ada konflik menyangkut NaruHina dichapter yang mungkin jauh. Tidaaaak...! Jangan sampaaiii!

Flamers : Cerita lo nggak ada bagus-bagusnya!

Jun : Iya..iya.. Jun sadar. Lagian juga Jun udah tulis diatas " Jangan dibaca kalo nggak suka!". Aahh~~ bandel, nih..*ditendang flamers*

Flamers : Yeeeeee…suka-suka gue…

Jun : Jun Mau terima kasih banyak bagi yang ngereview, berkat kalian saya jadi semangat. Hmm~~jadi terharu.. (pasang spanduk monyet, nie.. :D )

Readers : Lebay lou..,, pake masang gambar monyet lagi. Tapiii.. mirip juga, sih sama Jun.

Jun : Terserah, berarti Jun imut. Kan gambar monyetnya imut.

All : Ya, ampun! Masih ada aja penyakit PD loe..

Jun : Oke, mari kita tutup fic ini dengan 1 kata

Readers : Review?

Jun : Salah

Readers : Lha? Jadi apaan kalo bukan review? Biasanya author minta review.

Jun : Jun Cuma pingin bilang, B-A-N-Z-A-I…..! BANZAI! *bersorak-sorak pake pom pom cheerleaders Taki Suzuna*

Readers : *Sweatdrop*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Naruto,,,Punya saya..! *Digetok Om Kishi & Naruto FC*. Iya deh,,, punya Om Kishimoto *ngelus-ngelus kepala benjol*

**Warning** : Dalam fic ini pairing-nya emang NaruHina. Tapi kisah mereka disudut pandangi dan dinaratori oleh orang lain, author narsis, AU, mungkin OOC, gaje, ngawur, full Jun, dll.

Jangan dibaca kalo nggak suka!

Siap..!

1

2

3

Take, action!

_Liburan musim dingin tiba. Pasti semua orang tengah mehangatkan diri didalam kotatsu dirumah mereka. Aku berjalan ditengah udara dingin untuk mencari makan. __Ditengah perjalanan, aku menemukan sorang wanita separuh baya terkapar dijalan_

**I'M SUPPORT YOU**

Aku kaget dan segera saja aku tolong.

"Bu? Ibu nggak apa?" tanyaku memastikan ibu itu masih sadar. Memang masih ada kesadaran darinya, terlihat dari suara nafasnya yang buru-buru dan erangan kecil seperti mencoba untuk menjawabku. Segera kupapang ibu itu dan membawanya kekedai terdekat, kedai teh Hana Yuri (namanya aneh, ya?)

"Sruuup" ibu itu meminum teh hangatnya. Haah, syukurlah dia baik-baik saja. "Terima kasih, nak" ucap ibu itu tersenyum. Wah..cantik, padahal kelihatan sudah berumur 30-an tanpa polesan, matanya hijau, rambutnya merah disanggul kebelakang leher. Tapi entah kenapa kok wajahnya mirip seseorang. Hmm? Siapa, ya? Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Iya, bu. Sama-sama. Mari dimakan makanannya" kataku mempersilahkan onogiri yang aku pesan. Kami memakan 6 buah onogiri yang ada dipiring tersebut dengan lahap. "Maaf, ibu mau ke mana? Kenapa ibu bisa pingsan?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Ibu mau cari tempat tinggal untuk disewa. Tapi belum ada yang cocok" aku hanya ber'oh' mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas dikepalaku.

"Untuk sementara ibu tinggal saja dirumah saya sampai ibu menemukan rumah sewa yang cocok buat ibu."

"Tidak usah, nak. Ibu sudah merepotkanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa, bu. Kebetulan saya tinggal sendirian"

Beberapa menit ibu itu berfikir "Bu, sekarang kan musim dingin. Kalau ibu belum menemukan tempat tinggal, bagaimana?" kataku. Ibu itu berfikir lagi lalu mengangguk dengan wajah tersenyum. Aku balas tersenyum.

"Oh, iya. Saya belum tahu namamu"

"Nama saya Jun, bu" kataku

"Namaku Kushina". Nama yang cantik, ya?

Semenjak itu, akhirnya aku tinggal dengan ibu itu.

~oO0Oo~

Pagi terasa suntuk, mungkin karena hari masih gelap. Jelas saja kan? Ini baru pukul 03:00. Kulihat diatas kasur tempat aku biasa tidur, terlihat sosok Bibi Kushina tertidur pulas. Sudah 5 hari lamanya Bibi Kushina tinggal dikosku. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang tahu termasuk Naruto dan Hinata-chan. Entah kenapa setiap kali aku melihat Bibi Kushina, aku selalu teringat ibuku. Padahal ibuku dengan Bibi Kushina sama sekali tidak mirip.

FLASHBACK ON

"Ibu, apa salah aku mau suka menulis, berpuisi?" tanyaku

"Memangnya kamu mau jadi apa dengan mendongeng begitu?" bentak ibuku

"Benar apa yang dikatakan ibumu! Mau jadi apa kamu dengan yang namanya berpuisi, mengarang, menulis sastra begitu? Sama sekali nggak menghasilkan duit. Kalo nggak menghasilkan duit, kamu bakalan susah, hidup miskin" ayahku juga ikut-ikutan membentakku dengan nasihat yang panjang lebar.

"Tapi aku suka! Aku senang mengarang, dan menulis, dan seni sastra. Itu hidup aku! Pokoknya aku nggak mau dipaksa sama ayah dan ibu!" balasku agak membentak. Aku langsung masuk kamar dan menguncinya. Aku sangat kesal pada ayah dan ibuku. Apa sih maunya mereka melarangku begitu?

~oO0Oo~

"Makanya jangan bikin ulah" kata ibuku mengobati luka dikepalaku akibat terbentur tembok kamar mandi (*baca chapter 3*).

"Tapi mereka yang mulai, bu" belaku

"Mana mungkin mereka berbuat begitu tanpa sebab. Kamunya aja mungkin yang punya salah"

"Aku udah minta maaf dan bicara baik-baik sama mereka. Tapi mereka aja yang nggak mau diajak kompromi. Langsung main seret aja"

"Kamu itu jangan nyalahin orang kalo kamunya yang salah!"

"Ibu nggak percaya sama, Jun? Jun itu udah minta maaf dan bicara baik-baik sama mereka. Tapi mereka nggak mau. Jun juga ngrasa nggak ada salah, makanya Jun ajak bicara. Mereka bukannya bilang malah main kurung aja!"

"Jun, kamu itu yang salah. Makanya..." aku langsung menepis tangan ibu dan bangkit dari dudukku.

"Bu! Kenapa sih ibu nggak pernah percaya sama Jun? Apa Jun selama ini nggak punya kebanggaan apapun kayak Kurapi-nii? Jun ini emang nggak pandai, bu! Jun juga nggak jago olahraga! Tapi ibu seharusnya tahu sebagai ibu, Jun ini bukan anak yang suka cari gara-gara. Jun nggak pernah punya niat buruk, bu! Apa ibu pernah sekali saja dapat surat panggilan orang tua dari Jun? Nggak kan, bu? Hanya karena Jun berada dibawah Kurapi-nii, bukan berarti Jun itu selalu salah, bu! Asal ibu tahu aja, Jun itu udah berusaha buat ibu juga buat ayah!" aku segera berlari menuju kamarku, kukunci lalu menangis.

Kakakku, Kurapi-niisan memang sangat pintar, hampir selalu menjadi juara umum disekolah dan pernah mengikuti lomba IPA sekabupaten. Dalam bidang olahragapun juga berprestasi, Kurapi-nii pernah menjadi atlet basket, voli, dan sepak bola, dan pernah menjadi juara dibidang voli. Kini Kurapi-nii kuliah di Suna disebuah universitas bertaraf internasional dan salah satu kategori universitas terfavorit di 5 Negara besar. Biaya tak jadi masalah karena Kurapi-nii mendapat beasiswa. Aku terkadang iri dengan kakakku itu karena ayah, ibu, dan keluargaku yang lain sering membanding-bandingkan aku dengan Kurapi-nii, seolah aku dicemoohkan. Walau begitu, aku sangat sayang dengan Kurapi-nii. Kakakku itu sangat perhatian padaku dan paling mengerti aku dan juga sering memberikku semangat.

~oO0Oo~

"Nilai matematika kamu kecil lagi!" bentak ayahku marah-marah

"Maaf, yah. Maaf, bu. Jun akan berusaha" aku tertunduk ketakutan

"Aduuh...,,Jun.. Kalau nilai kamu seperti ini, bisa malu keluarga kita" kata ibu.

Ya, ayah dan ibu seorang guru SMU, tapi bukan SMU tempat aku sekolah. Paman dan bibiku ada yang dokter, namun sebagian besar pegawai negeri.

"Dasar anak bodoh. Olahraga nggak bisa! Apa-apa nggak bisa! Dasar anak nggak bisa diandalkan! Nggak ada yang dibanggakan!"

CKIIIITT! Hatiku sakit mendengar kata-kata pedas ayahku. Jujur, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku dikatai begitu. Sebelumnya ibuku juga bicara seperti itu padaku. Aku saat itu...sakit sekali mendengarnya. Kakiku lemas, ingin sekali aku menagis, namun semua itu aku tahan, aku mencoba menahan tangisku. Setelah dimarahi, aku menuju kamar dan menangis sepuasnya. Aku nggak tahan lagi! Diam-diam aku kemas barang-barangku, aku kemas semua barang-barang yang aku anggap perlu kedalam koper besar. Tak lupa tabunganku dari uang jajanku yang aku kumpulkan. Lalu saat malam tiba tepatnya dini hari aku pergi diam-diam lewat jendela. Aku marah! Aku nggak tahan lagi dengan ayah dan ibu!

Tapi...salahkah tindakanku ini?

FLASHBACK OFF

"Jun!" panggil Naruto mengagetkanku membuatku hanya menjawab "Hah!"

"Kamu melamun, ya?" tanyanya

"Ti..tidak, kok" jawabku sambil menyeruput ramenku. Aku dan Naruto sedang makan di kedai ramen Teuchi, bukan karena kami jadian makan disini tapi karena kebetulan pengen makan siang disini.

"Kalau ada masalah cerita" kata Naruto lagi sambil menyeruput ramennya.

"Tidak ada masalah apapun, kok" jawabku menyeruput ramen lagi "Aku hanya mikir kira-kira aku belliin makanan apa buat Kushina-obasan" entah kerasukan apa atau ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku, Naruto tiba-tiba keselek dan segera kutepuk punggungnya dan kuberi air.

"Buuuaaaahh… hah..hah.. ta..tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Naruto setelah membaik

"Aku bilang 'Aku hanya mikir kira-kira aku belliin makanan apa buat Kushina-obasan'. Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku heran

"Tidak..tidak ada apa-apa" ucapnya membuatku semakin heran "Eh, Kushina obasan itu siapanya kamu?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, sih" jawabku kembali menyeruput ramenku "Aku kebetulan melihatnya dijalan dalam keadaan kurang sehat. Lalu aku tolong dan akhirnya dia tinggal dikosan aku. Sruupuut..!"

"Oh.." Naruto ber'oh' "Sruupuuuuut! Sruupuut! Lalu… sampai kapan dia tinggal dirumahmu? Sruupuuut!"

"Sruuput! Nyam nyam! Sampai dia menemukan apartemen yang cocok untuk ditinggali. Glek glek glek! Aahh! Sruuuuput!"

(~Readers: Hoi, author sinting! Apaaun tuh? 'Sruput sruput'? Pake kata 'glek glek' lagi?. ~Jun : Eh, Jun sama Naruto kan lagi makan ramen, kalo makan mie bunyinya 'sruput!' lalu 'glek glek' itu saat lagi minum air. ~Readers : Ah stress lo!. ~Jun : Habis males nulis 'menyeruput ramen lagi' trus 'meminum air'. Mending langsung aja gimana bunyi saat nelen ramen ma air. *Jun digetok readers* ~Readers :Males lo! ~Jun : *pundung*)

"Fuaah..kenyang" kataku dan Naruto barengan dan meminum air berbarengan juga.

(~Jun : Ternyata kita kompak juga, ya? ~Naruto : *merinding* Hiiiii…amit-amit, deh gue bisa kompakan ama elu. Gue kan cintanya sama Hinata. ~Jun : Hoi, ke-ge-er-an bgt lu. Biarpun lo lebih ganteng dibanding Kiba ama Sasuke (jujur nih!). Dunia jungkir balik n ikan nafas didarat, gue nggak bakal naksir ama elo. Gue kan fans NaruHina. Engkau lupa? (cieleh pake 'engkau') ~Naruto : Iya ya! *nyengir*)

Kami pun membayar ramen lalu pergi pulang. Aku membawa bungkusan hitam berisi ramen untuk Kushina obasan dirumah. Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya diam. Ini tidak biasa. Karena biasanya walaupun tanpa Hinata, Naruto selalu berceloteh dan bercerita uneg-unegnya padaku tanpa aku suruh dan Naruto selalu memulai untuk bercerita. Dan aku biasanya hanya mendengar dan berkomentar. Apa jangan-jangan dia mulai bosan berceloteh padaku? Entahlah, siapa yang peduli? Tapi...penasaran juga. Ah! Atau jangan-jangan dia ada masalah.

"Kau ada masalah, Dobe?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dari tadi kamu diam aja. Raut wajahmu juga kelihatannya serius sekali. Ada apa? Ada masalah?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan pekerjaan buat besok. Kemarin Deidara-san telfon, katanya komiknya yang baru deadlinenya sudah dekat"

"Ooo…." Aku manggut-manggut sambil memonyongkan mulutku yang membentuk huruf O.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku baru ingat ada urusan sama Shino-san"

"Sama Shino-san apa Hinata-chan?" kataku menggoda tersenyum sambil menggerakkan alisku naik turun.

"Apaan, sih?" wajah Naruto memerah membuat aku tertawa. Dia pasti bo'ong bilang ada urusan sama Shino-san. Gak nyangka! Padahal tadi aku cuma asal, sekedar bercanda.

"Hati-hati!" seruku terkikik saat Naruto agak jauh. Aku langsung melesat pulang ke kosan.

~oO0Oo~

"Aku pulaaang. Kushina obasan, aku membawa ramen untuk makan siang"

Begitu aku masuk, kulihat Kushina basan sedang melihat-lihat beberapa lembar foto.

"Jun-chan, ini siapa?" tanya Kushina obasan, dia melihat foto Naruto dan Hinata yang aku foto diam-diam di taman saat Naruto nembak Hinata.

"Oh..itu teman Jun. Yang perempuan namanya Hinata dan yang laki-laki namanya Naruto" jawabku.

"Naruto? Naruto Namikaze?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk sambil berkata "Iya"

Tiba-tiba mata Kushina obasan berlinang dan...menangis? "Eh? Kenapa obasan?" tanyaku cemas. Bruk! Aku langsung terkejut karena Kushina obasan memelukku, dan aku bisa mendengar tangisannya dengan jelas.

"Na..na….na…naru..to…" ucapnya lirih disela-sela tangisnya

"E, eh? Ke..kenapa dengan Naruto, obasan?"

"Naruto…." Tangisannya makin keras "Dia anakku!"

HAH! APA? GLEDEEERR! Rasanya petir menyambarku. Aku sungguh terkejut. Wanita ini eh, maksudku Kushina obasan adalah ibundanya Naruto-dobe? Ya, Tuhan…. Pantas saja aku merasa Kushina obasan mirip seseorang (dari segi sifat) dan aku akui wajahnya agak mirip dengan Naruto (Ya iyalah. Naruto kan anaknya). Aku usap-asap punggung Kushina obasan untuk menenangkannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kushina obasan berhenti menangis dan melepas pelukannya..

"Kushina obasan sudah baikan?" tanyaku. Kushina hanya mengangguk.

"Nak Jun, boleh basan bertanya padamu?"

"Ya?"

"Da..darimana kau kenal Naruto?"

"Aku…dan Naruto..kami berdua...satu sekolah"

"Benarkah? Lalu..." Kushina obasan menunjuk foto yang dari tadi dipegangnya "Ini siapa tadi kau bilang?"

"Itu...Hinata, err...teman Naruto" jawabku agak canggung -?-...yah gimana menjelaskannya, ya? Habisnya foto yang dilihat oleh Kushina obasan adalah foto Naruto yang sedang memeluk Hinata-chan. Mendengar jawabanku, Kushina obasan terkikik geli. Mungkin dia merasa geli dengan caraku menjawab.

"Aku..." Kushina berkata disela-sela tawa kecilnya namun matanya berlinang. Mungkin dia terharu atau senang melihat Naruto walau melalui foto. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya "Merasa senang" lanjutnya. Dan aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Obasan ingin bertemu?"

"Seorang ibu yang sudah lama tak bertemu anaknya pasti ingin bertemu. Walaupun itu hanya sekejap" Kushina menghela nafas panjang. Senyumannya perlahan meredup "Rasanya rindu sekali. Obasan benar-benar rindu. Tapii….saat ini obasan agak takut" perlahan senyumnya terlihat tetapi tipis "Obasan takut bertemu denganya?".

Akh! Aku salah itu bukan senyum, tapi Kushina obasan ingin menangis. Ah…bodohnya aku! (~Readers : Akhirnya sadar juga nih, author. ~Jun : Terserah! Aduh…gimana, neh? Kushina nangis.). Aku agak panik melihatnya. "Obasan….obasan tidak apa-apa?"

Kushina obasan menggeleng, perlahan dia tersenyum "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. Tangannya mengusap air matanya yang berjatuhan "Obasan hanya takut untuk bertemu Naruto"

"Kenapa?" Kushina obasan hanya diam "Apa…karena…..status yakuza?" tanyaku. Kata 'ststus yakuza' aku pelankan. Aku takut menyinggung perasaannya.

"Kamu sudah tahu?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"A..apa…kamu tidak…"

"Tidak, kok! Aku tidak keberatan. Aku malah senang" potongku. Aku tahu apa yang akan Kushina bilang "Naruto anak yang baik. Obasan juga orang yang baik. Aku sangat senang mengenal kalian semua" aku tersenyum sepanjang-panjangnya (*plak*) ehem! Maksudku... selebar-lebarnya. Kushina obasan tersenyum.

"arigatou" ucapnya lirih namun aku dapat mendengarnya.

~oO0Oo~

Next day!

Ah...lelahnya~~. Hari ini kerjaan banyak. Sampai-sampai dari pagi sampai malam, aku dan orang-orang distudio tak henti-hentinya bekerja dan hanya dapat istirahat pas makan siang hanya 15 menit. Kulirik jam tangan di pergelangan kiriku. 22:55. Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang. Kasihan Kushina obasan sendirian.

Aku berjalan kaki. Aku tidak naik taxi atau bis karena saat ini kantongku tipis.

"Oh, ya? Trus bagaimana?" kata seseorang. Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini.

"Aku lihat raut wajah Hiashi-jisama tampak garang saat mendengarnya" jawab seseorang yang juga rasanya aku kenal. Tapi tunggu! Hiashi? Bukannya itu nama ayah Hinata-chan? Aku lihat sekelilingku untuk mencari sumber suara. Dimana, ya?

"Wah..wah..wah… Kalau begitu si yakuza itu pasti tak akan kapok" Aku kaget mendengarnya. Yakuza katanya? Dan akhirnya aku temukan sumber suara tersebut. Aku melihat 2 orang yang sedang duduk. Mereka ada di gang kecil yang ada bangku panjang karena tempat itu dekat taman. Dan jarak mereka dekat denganku. Tapi mereka tak menyadari kehadiranku karena aku dibelakang mereka.

Aku sungguh kaget karena aku memang mengenal mereka. Aku diam. Tak bersuara mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

.

**To be continue...**

.

Jun : Disini Kushina lumayan banyak muncul atau mungkin tepatnya lebih banyak muncul (gak pake lumayan).

Yn : Eh.. readers sekarang lagi sepi. Nggak ada yang baca fic elo. Ngebosenin, sih.

Jun : Kamu kan juga termasuk reader. Biarpun kamu temen sekelas aku.

Yn : Eh, sebenarnya gue males baca fic elo. Sakit mata gue!

Jun : Inget tulisan diatas. "Jangan baca kalo nggak suka!". Aku tuh nggak pernah maksa orang buat ngebaca fic aku. Apalagi review, nggak pernah maksa. Jun akan tetap lanjutkan sampai tamat walaupun nggak ada yang baca. *curhat mode on*

Yn : Ye..tiba-tiba jadi curhat. Serius amat lu! Terserah elo aja, deh. Tapi kalo sepi pembaca, mending elo jangan lanjutin,

Jun : Tak apa. FrenzyRenzy dan Zephyr udah mau baca dan review, aku udah syukur. Jun benar-benar berterima kasih sama mereka. Dan kali ini Jun minta review. Harus!

Yn : Katanya nggak maksa minta review. Gimana, sih?

Jun : Jun minta review untuk nanya, ada yang tau dimana jual pancake nggak? Jun kepingin, nih….

Yn : *double sweatdrop* DASAR AUTHOR SINTING! Gue jadi laper tahu!

Jun : Ya, ampun! Aku lupa elo puasa (Jun dan Yn beda agama). Sori! Sori! Yang puasa, Jun ucapin 'Selamat Berpuasa. Semoga imannya kuat untuk menahan nafsu'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Saya akui, **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**. Tapi traktir saya es krim dulu *dijitak Om Kishi*

**Warnin****g!** : Disudut pandangi orang lain. Narsis (author-nya yang narsis!), aneh, jelek, ngebosenin, AU, beberapa tokohnya OOC (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, katarakan-?-, membuat orang nggak minat review, nggak nyambung, nggak...

Yn: Hoi! Banyak cerewet! Cepetan!

Jun : Loh? Sejak kapan kau ada disini? Ah sudahlah. Selamat membaca readers baik itu yang numpang lewat, flamers, dan reviewer! **Jangan dibaca kalo nggak suka, ya…. ^_^**

.

_Sebelum itu, Jun ucapkn terima kasih buat bapak, ibu, kakak, teman-teman, keluarga terdekat dan jauh, dan guru-guru saya yang bijak. Jun sakit sampai masuk rumas sakit tapi sekarang sudah sembuh berkat doa kalian semua. Saya benar-benar senang._

.

Balas review dichapter 5 dulu.

**Aojiru no sekai** : Wah, ganti pename, ya? Memang ada pengalama pribadi disini, hanya 1/3 nya saja. Sebagian besar fiksi.

Celoteh ortu dan kakak Jun yang pinter itu nyata. Tapi kakaknya Jun orangnya nggak sabaran, bau, dan over *ditendang oniichan*. Dan kejadian dikamar mandi itu hanya fiksi, nggak nyata. Jun juga nggak pernah kabur dari rumah.

Maaf, Jun jadi curhat. (-^v^-) Malunya~~! Maaf, ya?

Terima kasih Aoi-san udah baca dan review! *Happy Smile*

**Aoyama Haruna** : Halo, Haruna-san? Saya Jun (*udah tau*). Terima kasih udah baca dan review.

.

Siap..!

1

2

3

Take, action!

"_Wah..wah..wah… Kalau begitu si yakuza itu pasti tak akan kapok" Aku __kaget mendengarnya. Yakuza katanya? Dan akhirnya aku temukan sumber suara tersebut. Aku melihat 2 orang yang sedang duduk. Mereka ada di gang kecil yang ada bangku panjang karena tempat itu dekat taman. Dan jarak mereka dekat denganku. Tapi mereka tak menyadari kehadiranku karena aku dibelakang mereka._

_Aku sungguh kaget karena aku memang mengenal mereka. Aku diam. Tak bersuara mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. _

_._

**I'M SUPPORT YOU**

.

Huh! Beruntung hari sudah gelap dan lampu dekat taman agar remang-remang, jadi aku bisa lebih mendekat ke tempat 2 orang itu secara diam-diam tentunya. Eh, ini tidak sopan rasanya menguping pembicaraan orang, diam-diam pula. Tapi…jalan ceritanya kan memang begini, jadi…ya, sudahlah.

""Heh! Ya.. Ya… Kau benar Gaara, dengan begini aku bisa mendapatkan Hinata!" Aku membelalakan mataku. Jadi itu tujuannya.. Ah! Dasar sok tahu aku ini. Emang aku tahu apa yang dilakukannya? Oh, ya! Tadi dia bilang 'mengatakannya pada Hiashi jisama'. Pasti dia melakukan hal yang buruk dan berkata yang tidak-tidak pada ayah Hinata-chan. Gawatx!

"Huh, kau ini. Aku heran kenapa kau sampai berbuat begitu hanya untuk seorang gadis?"

"Kau ini.. Lebih baik kau cari pacar, nanti kau juga akan mengerti"

"Tapi…aku heran. Kenapa Hinata mau saja jadi pacar anak bloon jabrik kuning itu?" lanjutnya. He! Dia tahu Hinata pacaran sama Naruto? Padahal mereka berdua backstreet! Waduh! Perasaanku jadi nggak enak banget, deh. Huuh! Dia pasti menguntit Hinata. Dasar rambut ekor bebek! (Siapakah itu?) Bebek bulukan! Eh, bulukan itu apa, ya? Ah, bodo amat! Tapi orang baek jangan ditiru kata yang rasanya kasar ini. ^_^

"Mari kita rayakan. Aku traktir!" kata rambut ekor bebek (maksudnya Sasuke *dibantai Sasuke & Sasuke FC*). Huuuuuuuhh! Sebal rasanya melihat tingkahnya! Akupun melangkah pergi. Padahal langkahnku cukup cepat tapi mereka tak menyadari keberadaanku. Ah, siapa yang peduli? Bukannya bagus kalau mereka tak mengetahui keberadaanku.

(Jun: Sasuke-nya OOC, ya? Hahahahaha)

Tapii…aku jadi kepikiran kata-kata Sasuke dan Gaara barusan. Aku jadi khawatir pada Yuki-hime dan Dobe. Tanpa terasa aku sudah tiba di kos-an. "Tadaima" ucapku pelan seraya membuka pintu kemudian menutupnya kembali dan menguncinya. Kulihat Kushina obasan sudah tidur dikasur.

"Hoaaaam~~" aku menguap. Ah, aku lelah. Cepat-cepat aku berganti baju dengan piyama, gosok gigi, dan cuci kaki. Aku pun mengambil futon dilemari dan segera berbaring diatasnya. Dan jangan lupa berdoa sebelum tidur.

Next day...

Ah.. pagi ini mendung. Aku masih kepkiran soal kemarin, aku benar-benar khawatir tapi aku masih bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam. Aneh, ya? Aku segera mandi, sarapan dan berganti pakaian. Hari ini nggak ada kerjaan, jadi aku putuskan untuk ke rumah Hinata-chan.

"Kushina obasan, aku pergi sebentar, ya? Nanti aku pulang trus aku antar obasan" kataku.

Ya, Kushina obasan sudah menemukan apartemen yang cocok. Katanya sehabis memindahkan barang, dia mau ke rumah sakit untuk menjemput suaminya. Kemarin, Kushina obasan bercerita bahwa suaminya terkena tifus sehari setelah mereka keluar penjara, jadi Kushina obasan sendiri yang mencari tempat tinggal yang baru.

"Tidak usah, Jun. Obasan bisa sendiri" aku menggeleng

"Tidak. Obasan tidak mungkin memindahkan barang-barang obasan dan suami obasan ke apartemen sendirian. Aku akan membantu. Oh, ya. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk obasan diatas meja. Dimakan, ya? Ya, sudah aku pergi dulu keruamah teman. Itekimasu!"

"Hati-hati, ya"

"Iya!" akupun membuka pintu dan memakai sepatuku. Udara hari ini lebih dingin dari yang kemarin. Menurut berita ramalan cuaca, sih nanti siang akan turun salju. Aku berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Aku khawatir sama Hinata-chan.

~oO0Oo~

Akhirnya aku tiba di kediamana keluarga Hyuga. BRAK! Eh? Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Dan yang membukanya tiada lain adalah Hinata. Air mata jatuh dikedua pipinya yang mulus.

"Ne..! Kamu kenapa Yuki-hime?" tanyaku "E...EH?" Hinata tak menjawab dan menarik tanganku menuntunku mengikutinya entah kemana. Ia berlari. Mau tak mau aku juga ikut berlari. Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata-chan?

"Hinata tunggu!" teriak seseorang. Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang, dan bermata lavender seperti Hinata. Aku bisa menduga, dia pasti saudara Hinata. "Hinataaaa…..,,, tunggu…!"

Kami terus berlari. Haaah... Haaah...Ha..h... Nafasku tersengal-sengal, padahal belum lari sampai 1 m. Aku ini payah! Aku memang nggak kuat lari. Kami terus berlari dan berlari. Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, tapi..aku paksakan karena Hinata-chan terus menarik tanganku. Akhirnya setelah berlari sejauh 5 m, kami tiba di halte dan beruntung ada bis yang berhenti. Kami pun masuk denga segera kedalam bis. Kerumunan orang banyak membuat saudara Hinata itu kesulitan masuk dan akhirnya bis melaju. Kulirik jendela belakang, ternyata saudara Hinata itu gagal naik bis ini.

Aku berdiri sambil memijit-mijit paha dan ulu hatiku yang aku rasakan agak sakit "Ukh..." bisikku. Kami tidak duduk karena tempat duduknya sudah penuh "Yuki-hime, ada apa? Tadi itu siapa?" tanyaku.

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata-chan malah menangis. "Ka..kamu kenapa? Hei, Yuki-hime?" aku cemas plus bingung. Aku diam membiarkan Hinata-chan menangis sampai akhirnya tangisannya mereda. "Sudah baikan?" tanyaku. Hinata-chan mengangguk.

Pas saat itu bis berhenti di halte selanjutnya. Kami pun turun dari bis. Lalu kuajak Hinata-chan duduk dibangku halte pemberhentian bis lalu aku ke minimarket dekat halte. Disana aku membeli minuman teh hangat 2. "Nih!" kataku seraya menyerahkan teh.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil meneguk minuman teh yang aku beli "Kau ada masalah? Kalau ada ceritakanlah, mungkin aku bisa membantumu"

"O..otousama tahu aku pacaran sama Na..Naruto-kun" Hinata menunduk

"Hah! Kok bisa?"

"A…aku juga ng..nggak tahu hiks, tiba-tiba saja otousama memanggilku hiks, dan dia membentakku. Hiks! Hiks!" jawab Hinata disela-sela tangisnya.

Hmm..jangan-jangan ini ulah Sasuke. Pasti! Dari percakapannya dengan Gaara kemarin sungguh mencurigakan.

"Sudah-sudah. Yang sabar, ya?" kataku mencoba menenangkan Hinata-chan. Jujur, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tak ahli dalam soal cinta, walaupun..aku pernah jatuh cinta. Ah! Bingung rasanya. Ingin menolong tapi tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku berfikir. Hmmm... Ah, bagaimana sebaiknya, ya?

"Kalau boleh saran...apa sebaiknya kamu bicara dengan ayahmu? Pasti dia akan mengerti karena bagaimanapun dia ayahmu. Aku akan..."

"Jun, kau tidak usah membantu apa-apa"

"E..eh?"

"Tidak apa-apa Jun, mu..mungkin sebaiknya aku sendiri yang harus menyelesaikannya"

"….." aku hanya diam seribu bahasa. Aku tertunduk. Payah! Kenapa aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa? Harusnya aku membantu. Sial!

Hening sejenak. Akh! Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Yuki-hime. Untuk sementara, kau ke kos-an-ku dulu, ya. Aku baru ingat aku ada janji. Nanti kita pikirkan masalahmu. Bagaimana?"

"I..iya" wajah Hinata-chan yang tadinya muram kini hilang berganti senyum membuatku sedikit lega.

~oO0Oo~

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri! Loh, ada temannya Jun-ko datang"

"Pe...permisi..." Hinata membungkuk sedikit

"Cantiknya. Kamu pasti Hinata, ya? Jun-ko banyak cerita tentang kamu"

"I..iya. Terima kasih atas pujiannya" wajah Hinata-chan memerah mendengar kata-kata Kushina obasan. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Calon mertua ketemu calon menantu. Hihihi.. ^w^

"Ayo masuk, Yuki-hime" ajakku sambil mengaet tangan Hinata-chan.

"Yuki-hime?" tampak ekspresi heran diwajah Kushina obasan

"Ya. Aku sering memanggilnya begitu. Bukankah Hinata-chan mirip putri salju?"

"Ju..Jun.." kulihat wajah Hinata-chan memerah seperti buah apel new zealand.

"Iya. Benar" kata Kushina obasan membuat Hinata-chan semakin merah wajahnya seperti tomat, eh.. sambel tomat campur nasi goreng. Eh, kurang merah tuh... Eh... mungkin lebih senada dengan udang rebus tanpa kulit disambelin saos cabe merah. Pasti merah banget dan pedes, tuh. Kalo saos tomat? Jun kurang suka jadi cabe aja. Eh, kok jadi ngomongin makanan? Back to story!

(~Readers: Sok inggris lo! *sweatdrop*. Lagian makan mulu dipikirin. ~Jun: Tapi yang penting Jun kan nggak gemuk. Hehe.. ~Readers: *Double sweatdrop*)

"Ayo, masuk"

Aku segera mempersilahkan Hinata-chan duduk dilantai yang dialasi permadani kecil yang diatasnya ada meja pendek. Maklum kos-kosanku kecil. Lalu aku mengambilkan Jus dan senbei untuk Hinata-chan "Silahkan"

"Eh, ini ra..rasanya tidak usah"

"Tak apa, kok" kataku sambil tersenyum polos nan manis (~All: Hoeeek..! Hoeekk..! *muntah-muntah*)

"Kushina obasan, barang-barangnya sudah dikemas semua?"

"Iya sudah. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu mobil angkutan"

"Eh, pakai angkutan?"

"Iya. Obasan rasa, akan sangat berat jika hanya kita yang mengangkut semua barang-barang ini"

"Tapi..."

"Ayahku telah mentrasfer uangnya untuk jasa angkutannya"

"Oh...". Ternyata ibu Naruto masih berhubungan dengan ayahnya yang masih berstatus Yakuza. Heh.. benar juga, Yakuza biasanya orang kaya tapi nggak nampak. Bahkan katanya yakuza itu pernah... Hei, bukan ini topik ceritanya! O_o''

"Eh, mau kemana?" tanya Hinata-chan

"Aku mau bantu bibi Kushina beres-beres dirumah barunya"

"A..aku ikut, ya?"

"Eh, tidak usah nanti malah merepotkan" kata Kushina-basan pada calon menantunya. Ah..Prikitiew!

"Tidak, aku malah senang" ujar Hinata tersenyum membuatnya kelihatan..ehem! Manis. Eh, aku normal, loh! Jangan salah sangka.

Akhirnya setelah mobil angkutan datang, kami bertiga pergi ke apartemen baru Kushina obasan.

Oke... SKIP TIME!

"Apartemennya tidak kecil tidak juga besar, tapi kelihatannya nyaman" kataku melihat dalam apartemen baru yang akan ditempati Kushina obasan.

"Sudah lama tidak ada yang menempati apartemen ini" ujar seorang pria tua.

"Soalnya jauh dari stasiun kereta, ya?" kata Hinata-chan memasang ekspresi senyum tapi alisnya melengkung kebawah (bisa dibayangkan?)

"Anda boleh tinggal berapapun lamanya. Asalkan anda bayar setiap tahunnya, harga pas, nggak boleh nawar, boleh mencicil, tapi nggak boleh lebih dari 12 kali" kata pria tua tersebut yang tiada lain adalah pemilik apartemen ini.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kakuzu-san" Kushina obasan membungkuk kearah pria tua bernama Kakuzu itu.

"Jangan sungkan" kata Kakuzu-jiisan lalu meninggalkan kami bertiga.

Dan sekarang... kami harus mengangkat dan merapihkan barang-barang ke ruangan ini.

~oO0Oo~

Aku turun dari bis bersama Hinata-chan dihalte.

KREK! Auw! Kaki kananku~~ akiiii~~iit~~(sakit). Tadi saat kami membereskan barang-barang Kushina obasan, aku mengalami kecelakaan.

FLASHBACK ON

"Jun-ko, tolong kau taruh barang-barang ini diatas lemari didapur" pinta Kushina-basan

"Hai" jawabku sambil mengangkat sebuah kardus yang ukurannya nggak besar tapi juga nggak kecil, tapi agak berat buatku. Jelas saja, isinya barang pecah belah. Akupun mengambil kursi didekat meja makan karena lemarinya tinggi bagiku. Yah..aku ini pendek, bahkan sedikit lebih pendek dibanding Hinata-chan.

Kuambil beberapa piring lalu kunaiki kursi yang kuambil tadi lau piring tersebut kuletakan secara hati-hati.

KRAAK! Kaki kursi dibelakang kananku patah. Tak usah dijelaskan, kalian (pembaca) pasti tahu yang akan terjadi setelah itu. Lalu...Aduh..kaki kananku sakit. Tapi untung saja tak ada barang Kushina obasan yang rusak-minus kursi dan kaki kananku-. Kalau rusak?. Wah, bahaya! Nggak enak sama Kushina obasan.

"Ara..ara.. Kau tak apa Jun?" tanya Kushina obasan yang segera berlutu menghapiriku yang jatuh. Disusul oleh Hinata-chan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma sedikit kecelakaan" jawabku sambil terus memegangi kaki kananku. Tiba-tiba Hinata-chan ikut memegangi kaki kananku.

"Se..sepertinya kakimu terkilir"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ka..kamu yakin, Jun-chan?" tanya Hinata-chan memastikan dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa" aku lalu berdiri dengan perlahan menahan rasa sakit. Kami pun beres-beres tapi aku diberi tugas yang lebih ringan oleh Kushina obasan. Awalnya mereka berdua melarangku ikut membatu, tapi aku ngotot. Aku nggak mau nyusahin mereka. Ah...malunya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Aku akhirnya tiba di kos. Tentunya dalam perjalanan aku berjalan dengan sangaaaaaaat lambat kayak kura-kura. Ukh! Gara-gara kaki terkilir, nih. Jalanku kayak orang pincang sekarang.

"Jun..kamu tidak apa?"tanya Hinata-chan

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Masuk dulu, yuk" kami pun masuk ke kosan. Auw! Kakiku! Uh~! Sudahlah, abaikan saja sakit ini. Kos-an juga udah didepan mata.

"Duduk dulu, Yuki-Hime. Aku ambilkan jus sama camilan dulu"

"EH! Tidak usah! Jun kan sedang sakit. Kamu ikut duduk aja sama aku" ujar Hinata-chan sambil memegang tanganku. Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi rasanya kau butuh segelas Jus jeruk supaya segar biar pikiran plong"

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus duduk. Biar aku saja yang ambil minumannya". Aku pun menurut. Tak lama kemudian, 2 gelas jus jeruk diatas meja. Hinata-chan duduk disampingku.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

(*Jun digampar* ~Readers: Ni fic mau hening sampai kapan? ~Jun: Ampura (maaf), tiang terbawa suasana (pake logat Bali) )

Haah...nggak enak banget hening kayak gini. Tapi saat ini aku lagi sibuk mikirin masalah Hinata-chan. Aku khawatir. Tapi masa hening terus kayak gini. Bisa digampar lagi sama readers.

"Yu..yuki-hime" aku mulai mecahin keheningan "Soal ayah kamu..." kata-kataku terhenti melihat Hinata-chan sedih. "Maaf"

Hening kembali.

"Bagimana kalau kau hubungi Ino saja. Dia pasti bisa membantu dan lagi dia juga punya pacar namanya Sai. Jadi tentunya dia tahu soal masalah cinta. Gimana?"

Ino. Yah, dia orang yang tepat menurutku. Hinata-chan jauh lebih akrab dengan Ino.

Selain Ino, Hinata-chan juga akrab dengan Tenten-neesan (kakak kelas). Tapi kayaknya lebih akrab dengan Ino soalnya teman sekelas. Itu menurutku.

Jujur, aku heran banget. Kok bisa cewek cantik dan baik kayak Ino bisa punya pacar yang menurutku nyebelin kayak Sai (*Ditendang Sai FC*). Apa karena Ino anaknya centil, ya? (*Dihajar Ino FC*). Apa penilaianku tentang Sai salah? Entahlah..

Kulihat Hinata-chan menggeleng. "Sebaiknya tidak, aku selama ini selalu memuatnya repot. Aku tidak mau menyusahkannya lagi"

"Terus bagaimana?" tanyaku. Hinata-chan hanya diam. Aku berfikir, mungkin harus bicara dengan ayahnya Hinata-chan, atau Hinata-chan dan Naruto kawin lari aja? Ah, ngawur! Mikir apaan, sih aku ini? Apa mereka putus aja, ya? Tidaaaaak! Pikiranku mulai sangat ngawur! Masa putus? Gimana nasibku sebagai NaruHina Lover? Ayo, mikir yang bener! Oh, Kami-Sama... Tolong selamatkan hubungan Yuki-hime dan Dobe.

(~Jun: Om Kishimoto juga. Awas kalau endingnya nggak NaruHina. *pasang ancang-ancang buat ninju* ~Om Kishi: Iya-iya. Endingnya NaruHina. Pasti saya bikin happy ending *gemeteran* ~Jun: *dikejar staf-nya Om Kishi*)

"Ju..Jun. Izinkan aku tinggal sementara di kos mu" kata Hinata membuatku berhenti berfikir.

"Eh? Kok?"

.

_**To be continue...**_

.

Jun: Jyaaaahh...! Akhir dari chapternya gaje banget! Pusing otak akyu..

Naruto: Kenapa aku nggak nongol?

Jun: Belom. Belom saatnya. Sabar, ya Naruto-nii..

Naruto: Nggak masalah sebenarnya. Tapi dari fic awal sampai sekarang, kamu terus yang muncul sampai-sampai aku sama Hinata-chan jarang muncul.

Jun: Sudah dibilangin ini fic disudut pandangi orang lain, yaitu Jun sendiri. Kau kira gampang bikin fic kayak ginian? Jun harus bikin seolah Jun sendiri yang mengalami kejadian ini. Bertingkah layaknya teman sungguhan dari dirimu dan pacarmu itu. Jun ini nggak bakat bikin fic. Okeh?

Naruto: Iya, deh...

Jun: Eh, mau ikut nggak?

Naruto: Kemana?

Jun: Ke toko seberang kota sana. Ada ramen instan merek baru asli bikinan Nippon. Katanya enak, loh. Sekalian aku juga mau beli senbei sama korokke.

Naruto: Boleh, tuh! Aku ajak Hinata-chanku, ya?

Jun: Sana cepetan. Ajak pacar tercinta elo itu.

Naruto: Oke! *Lari ketempat Hinata*

Jun: Oke, mina-san! Jun mau beli ramen sama NaruHina dulu. Para readers terhormat baik itu reviewers, flamers, atau pembaca numpang lewat, semoga terhibur dengan fic-nya Jun yang abal dan semakin ngawur ini, ya? Jun pamit dulu. Kalo ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan. Mata aimashou, mina-san..!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Naruto_.jp (kayak nama email, ya? *Jun bingung sendiri*)

**Warning!** : Pairing NaruHina tapi…Karena disudut pandangi oleh Author, jadi ceritanya hancur, abal, aneh, gaje, ngawur, OOC (mungkin aja), AU…..TAN *plak!*, dan sebagainya.

Dari warning diatas, maka aku akan bilang **"Don't like, don't read! Ini fic garing!"**

Siap..!

1

2

3

Take, action!

.

Aojiru no Sekai : Yups! Saya akan semangat!

Uzumaki Arashi : Ayo tebak, Jun kayak apa? *Plak*. Yang jelas Jun ini mirip orang melayu.

.

"_Ju..Jun. Izinkan aku tinggal sementara di kos mu" kata Hinata membuatku berhenti berfikir._

"_Eh? __Kok?"_

_._

**I'M SUPPORT YOU**

.

"Ka..kalau Jun keberatan, tidak apa-apa"

"Eh, bukan begitu. Aku senang ada temennya disini" kataku jujur "Kau boleh tinggal kapanpun kau mau"

"Terima kasih" seulah senyum tersungging diwajah imut temanku ini.

(Skip Time)

Hari sudah gelap (cepet amat!), kulihat kalender didinding. Hmm.. Liburan musim dingin sebentar lagi habis. Lebih tepatnya sudah habis. Haaah… Tahu tidak? Saat liburan, rasanya ingin sekolah. Tapi kalau sudah masuk sekolah, ingin rasanya libur. Heh, begitulah aku. Saat libur, lebih banyak waktu senggang jadinya aku bosan. Kalau disekolah, kepalaku puyeng dengan pelajaran-pelajaran sekolah.

Eh? Jyaah..jadi curhat! Bukan ini jalan ceritanya! Bener-bener nggak nyambung. Gebleknya aku ini sebagai author mentang-mentang masuk jadi pemain disini. Back to story!

"Jun, kau tidak mandi?" Tanya Hinata-chan. Akupun menoleh dan melihat Hinata-chan memakai yukata putih.

"O, iya. Sekarang aku mau mandi, kok" jawabku sambil mengambil handuk yang menggantung dihalaman belakang kos-an (kebetulan kamar Jun dekat halaman belakang).

Aku pun masuk kamar mandi dengan lemas. Hari ini aku tengah lesu.

~oO0Oo~

Next day! 10:37

Aku pergi menyusuri jalan sendirian. Tentu saja dengan kakiku yang sebenarnya belum sembuh, dan aku berusaha berjalan dengan normal. Hinata-chan pergi bersama Ino karena ada janji. Aku berjalan menuju keapartemen megah. Apartemen dimana Mangaka Deidara bekerja. Yups, aku ingin menemui Naruto. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, apakah ini ide gila? Tapi kuharap apa yang aku lakukan ini benar.

Aku menuju lantai lantai 5, jantungku bedetak kencang. Dag! Dig! Dug! Dag! Dig! Dug! Duar! Ahk! Jantung, berhentilah berdetak! Eh, mati dong. Ulangi kalo gitu. Jantung, jangan berdetak kencang kayak gini!

TING! Lift terbuka, dan aku berjalan mencari tempat Naruto kerja. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat tempatnya. Sesekali aku beristirahat agar kaki kananku tidak bertambah sakit. Dan…Ketemu! Ya, aku yakin. Aku pun memencet tombol intercom disamping pintu "Permisi" kataku gugup.

"_Dengan siapa"_ terdengar suara pria di intercom yang aku pikir itu adalah Shino-san.

"Saya Takahashi Jun, teman Namikaze Naruto. Saya ada urusan dengannya"

Perlahan pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang pria berkaca mata hitam bulat dan baju kaos dengan syal abu-abu.

"Permisi. Maaf, bisa saya bertemu Naruto?" tanyaku gugup.

"Maaf, hari ini Naruto tidak hadir kerja" ucap Shino-san.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, Narutonya kemana, ya?" Dag! Dig! Dug! Wajahku rasanya panas. Gugup. Memang beginilah aku jika pergi kesuatu tempat sendirian dan banyak orang yang tidak aku kenal disekitarku apalagi tempatnya ruangan apartemen orang lain.

"Dia dirumah sakit"

"Eh? Sa..sakit apa?"

"Entahlah. Saya juga tidak tahu. Tapi kalau mau aku bisa memberi tahumu alamat RS tempat Naruto dirawat"

"Terima kasih. Tolong, ya?" Shino-san mencatat alamat tempat Naruto berada diseracik kertas kecil lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Terima kasih banyak, Shino-san" aku sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Akupun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku baca berkali-kali kertas yang diberikan Shino-san tadi.

Hm...Rumah Sakit Tokai Konoha...

~oO0Oo~

Sebelum menemui Naruto, aku mau belanja bahan makana dimini market. Kulirik arloji ditangan pergelangan kiriku. 10:59. Oke, masih ada waktu sbelum makan siang. Aku bergegas menuju sebuah minimarket dan masuk kedalamnya. Hm...Kira-kira aku masak apa hari ini, ya? Ah, kare saja. Kuambil keranjang merah yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk keluar minimarket.

Aku berjalan ketempat bagian makanan. Kuambil bahan-bahan yang aku perlukan. Hm..aku ambil ini..aku ambil yang itu... Setelah lengkap. Aku pergi ketempat camilan. Hm..aku mau beli..Pucca Chocolate dan roti Pocky saja. Aku beli 2 ah...buat Hinata-chan. Lalu buah-buahan dan roti susu untuk Naruto.

Ditengan asyiknya belanja, mataku menangkap sesosok 2 pria yang aku kenal. Kupicingkan mataku memastikan mataku tidak salah lihat. Lalu perlahan aku dekati. Tidak slah lagi itu... Sai dan Sasuke! Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, aku malah mendekati dan menyapa mereka.

"Hei" sapaku yang mungkin agak dingin.

Kedua cowok yang mukanya kayak saudara itu menoleh.

"Hai, selamat siang" balas Sai dengan senyum yang menurutku terlihat hanya dibuat-buat. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam.

"Aku tidak menyangka tuan besar juga bisa dengan PD-nya belanja di minimarket pinggiran jalan kayak gini" kataku sukses membuat Sasuke menolehku dan memicingkan mata.

"Bukan uruanmu" ujar Sasuke dengan dinginnya membuatku ingin mencubit dan memencet hidungnya yang mancung sampai pesek. Tapi hal itu tidak kulakukan karena itu mustahil.

"Lagipula minimarket ini bukan punyamu" lanjutnya.

"Aku mau tanya" akhirnya aku to the point "Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan ayah Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Sai masih saja senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Kau bilang apa pada ayahnya Hinata-chan?" tanyaku kembali "Apa kau membututi Hinata-chan sampai kau berani mengatakan sesuatu pada ayahnya Hinata-chan?"

Sekarang ekspresi Sasuke tidak bisa kutebak. Dia seperti marah? Atau terkejut? Atau mungkin itu ekpresi perpaduan antara keduanya? Entahlah.. Aku juga tidak terlalu peduli.

"Hei, apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" kini Sasuke menatapku tajam seperti berhadapan dengan musuhnya dan siap bertarung denganku. Jujur, aku takut dengan tatapan itu. Aku tak ingin melihatnya. Tapi aku kesal dan aku harus memastikan sendiri akan masalah Hinata-chan. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku berani melakukan hal ini. Biasanya aku takut orang lain membeciku. Tapi...

"Aku nggak sengaja mendengar percakapan kamu dengan Gaara di taman" aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Kurasakan kerah bajuku ditarik. Sasuke menarik kerah bajuku dengan kuat, menuntunku untuk kembali melihat tatapan tajamnya. Jarak kami sangat dekat dan membuat kakiku menjinjit karena Sasuke sangat tinggi menurutku.

"Jadi kau menguping?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Gaara" bantahku dengan nada agak tinggi. Entah aku mendapat kekuatan dari mana, aku melototi Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya. Apa yang kau katakan pada ayah Hinata-chan?" tanyaku yang mungkin tegas atau agak membentak.

"Aku katakan padanya bahwa Hinata telah menjalin hubungan gelap dengan seorang yakuza. Puas!". Sasuke melepaskan kerah bajuku lalu mendorongku, tapi tidak keras.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Memangnya Naruto punya salah denganmu?"

"Sangat" jawab Sasuke cepat "Sangat salah!"

"Memangnya apa kesala-"

"Dia merebut Hinata dariku" Sasuke menjawab memotong kalimatku.

"Memangnya sebelumnya Hinata-chan pernah pacaran denganmu? Setahuku tidak"

"..." Sasuke hanya diam menatapku dan kali ini tatapannya tidak setajam tadi.

"Kenapa k-"

"Kau itu murid pindahan, tidak tahu apa-apa" potong Sasuke lagi.

Benar. Aku murid pindahan dan aku kurang begitu tahu tentang masa lalu Hinata-chan. Meskipun kelihatannya aku cukup dekat dengan Hinata-chan, hubunganku dengannya tidak sedekat Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten-neesan. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Sasuke benar, aku tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi..tapi... kau ini sok tahu Sasuke! Apa yang ingin aku katakan nggak nyambung dengan jawabanmu itu. Aku mau bilang 'Kenapa kamu tak terima saja bahwa Hinata mencintai Naruto?'. Dasar!

"Jangan potong omonganku. Dasar sok tahu! Memang kau tahu aku mau ngomong apa?"

"Memang kau tadi mau bilang apa?"Sasuke tidak bertanya, Sai lah yang malah bertanya.

"Lupakan!" kataku kesal "Relakan saja Hinata. Lagipula banyak cewek yang mau sama kamu"

"Termasuk kamu" celetuk Sai

"Tidak akan!" seruku sambil memberi deadtglare pada Sai. Aku ini bukan Sasuke lover.

"Kenapa? Sasuke kan kaya, populer dan tampan"

"Menurutku dia aneh" kulihat wajah Sasuke yang tadinya geram berubah menjadi masam.

"Coba saja kau perhatikan dia. Apalagi rambutnya" ejekku "Rambutnya seperti ekor bebek, atau lebih mirip jambul ayam jago. Dan menurutku, itu sangat aneh"

"Enak aja elo ngomong! Mendingan rambut gue yang kayak pantat bebek (Akhirnya nyadar juga ni anak..), dari pada elo. Udah panjang, berantakan, kusutan pula!" teriak Sasuke seolah pake speaker bervolume tinggi (Sasuke OOC: on. Oh, NO!)

"Masih lebih baik aku! Aku nggak kayak cewek-cewek fans lo yang selalu pergi ke salon buat treatment rambutnya! Ini lambang kesederhanaan, tahu!" teriakku membuat Sasuke dan para reader mual-mual (keliatan dari ekspresinya). Kecuali Sai, dia masih senyum-senyum manis gaje membuatku sweatdrop.

"Lambang kesederhanaan apaan? Elo itu kayak kunti!"

"Enak aja ngomong!"

"Gue ngomong kenyataan, kan?"

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian ini berkelahi seperti anak kecil saja"

"Diem!" kataku yang ternyata Sasuke juga mengatakan yang sama. Udah gitu kompak pula.

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku tak mau ribut dengan tuan muda Uchiha-teme disini"

"Apa katamu?" empat kerutan muncul didahi Sasuke. HEK! Ternyata dia seram juga kalau marah. Eh, dimana-mana orang kalo marang ya serem. Aku pun lansung berenjak dari tempat ini. Saat ini mungkin sikapku seperti cuek akan Sasuke yang lagi panas.

"Eh, tunggu kau!" panggil Sasuke dengan nada marah

Hiii...serem! Aku pura-pura nggak dengar aja ah.., dan berjalan dengan cepat karena kalau lari aku belum bisa. Kan kakiku belum sembuh (Readers: Udah tahu! Kamu udah bilang tadi). Kabur..! Kabur..!

~oO0Oo~

Aku bejalan dengan cepat. Ukh, ternyata belanjaanku banyak juga sampai berat begini. Aku pun menuju halte dan menaiki bis yang kebetulan berhenti tepat saat aku datang. Lalu aku duduk dikursi nomor 3 dari depan.

"Kurabe, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" seru seorang lelaki yang tepat dibelakangku dan membuatku sweatdrop.

"Heeeh... Kau ini... Pikirannya jalan-jalan mulu. Gue lagi stress tahu!" balas temannya. Tunggu! Rasanya aku kenal suara ini.

"Ayolah, Kurabe... jarang-jarang kita jalan-jalan"

Duk! Terdengar suara seperti benturan.

"Sakit, tahu!"

"Hei, Tsubasa. Ngerti dikit kenapa, sih? Adikku hilang dan sekarang nggat tahu kemana dia sekarang"

Tsubasa? Rasanya aku familiar dengannya. Tunggu! Suara itu memang aku kenal. Kulihat ada celah diantara 2 kursi yang aku duduki untuk mengintip kebelakang. Diam-diam, aku intip mereka melalui celah sempit itu, dan saking sempitnya aku harus memicingkan mataku.

"Maaf. Aku begitu karena kupikir itu bisa membuatmu sedikit tenang. Maaf ya, Kurabe?"

"Terima kasih, Tsubasa. Tapi itu tak perlu"

Hek! Aku melihat sosok yang memang aku kenali. Kak Tsubasa! Teman kakakku satu universitas. Be..be..be...berarti... Ku...Kurapi-niichan ada disini! Gyaaaa...! Kini mataku melihat Kurapi-niichan!

Kalian bingung, ya? Aku memanggil kakakku 'Kurapi-niichan' padahal teman kakakku, Tsubasa memanggilnya 'Kurabe'. Yah... nama kakakku adalah Takahashi Kurabe, tapi waktu kecil kakaku dipanggil Kurapii. Karena kebiasaan, akhirnya sampai sekarang aku memanggilnya Kurapi-niichan. Begitu pula sebaliknya, aku sering dipanggil 'Yuu-Chan' waktu kecil sampai sekarang oleh Kurapi-nii.

Aku berbalik kedepan. Aku tak boleh menarik perhatian mereka. Aku bisa merasakan cairan-cairan panas dikeningku yang keluar melalui pori-pori kulit (~Readers: Bilang aja "keringat"! *Jun ditamplak*)

1 menit... 2 menit... 3 menit...6 menit... 10 menit...Bis berhenti. Yay! Aku melepas ikatan rambutku dan pura-pura memandang keluar jendela. Kulirik kesamping, Tsubasa-nii dan Kurapi-nii telah turun dari bis. Aku juga turun, dengan hati-hati dan siaga, aku meninggalkan mereka dengan menggunakan jurus langkah seribu.

~oO0Oo~

"Ha..ha..HASYIM!". Uh..sepertinya aku pilek. Bulu tipis nan kecil dikulitku (~Readers: Kayak monyet, dong!) mulai berdiri bertanda hawa sekitar sangat dingin.

"Ha..Hasyim! Hasyim! Hasyim!"

"Jun.. kamu tidak apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya pilek.*Snif*!" aku berdiri menuju dapur.

"Mau susu jahe?" tanyaku

"Susu jahe?"

"Susu campur jahe. Enak, loh. Mau?"

"Boleh. Aku Bantu, ya?" aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Yuki-hime, nanti setelah makan siang kita kerumah sakit, ya?"

"Eh? Siapa yang sakit?"

"Naruto. Tadi aku ketemu sama Shino-san dan dia memberi tahu aku kalau Naruto masuk rumah sakit" jawabku.

"E..eh? Na..Naruto-kun.." aku lihat ekspresi cemas diraut wajah Hinata-chan.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto kan kuat. Pasti dia baik-baik saja"

Oke! Kita SKIP TIME! Fic garing nan ngebosenin ini harus cepat selesai.

Aku dan Hinata berjalan melalui koridor RS, kami berjalan menuju kamar 212 seperti yang dikatakan seorang petugas didepan gedung RS. 212? Kayak nomor yang ada di film wiro sableng thu. Bener nggak, sih? Ah, sudahlah..jadi mikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Kau yang beli itu, Jun?" tanya Hinata-chan sempat membuatku bingung. Maksudnya apa? Saat kulihat mata lavender milik gadis itu menunjuk kearah tanganku, aku mengerti. (Ah, Jun ini memang TeLMi)

"Oh, iya. Tadi setelah dengar kabar tentang Naruto, aku langsung ke minimarket sekalian juga beli bahan makanan" jelasku sambil melihat kantong kresek merah yang berisi apel merah, apel hijau, jeruk, anggur merah, dan baby orange plus roti susu 2 biji.. eh, 2 bungkus.

(~Readers: Bilang aja 'Buah-buahan' kenapa, sih? ~Jun: Kalo Jun tulis 'buah-buahan' disangkanya Jun juga bawa duren, kelapa, jeruk bali, jeruk nipis, kakao, bla..bla..bla.. ~Readers:*sweatdrop*)

212. Kami tiba dikamar Naruto. Hinata-chan membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

"Dobe?"

"Na..Na..Naruto-kun...!"

Kami kaget melihat Naruto yang terluka, kepala, tangan kanan, dan kaki kirinya diperban dan ada sedikit warna merah diperban tersebut, entah apakah itu obat luka atau...darah. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata-chan pingsan dan membuatku kaget + sweatdrop karena Hinata-chan pingsan jatuh dipangkuan Naruto. Apalagi jarak antara tempat kami berdiri dengan tempat Naruto kira-kira..hm...4 langkah kaki. Waduh! Gimana, nih? Naruto juga terlihat terkejut melihat sang kekasih hati pingsan, tapi...kenapa Naruto nosebleed?.Ah..yang penting tolong Hinata-chan dulu. Segera saja aku memanggil dokter atau suster terdekat. Hinata dibaringkan dikasur tepat disamping kasur Naruto. Lalu tinggalah kami berdua.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

Jreng...Jreng...

Haaa...Huaaa...Huaa...*nangis gaje*. Hasilnya benar-benar nggak memuaskan. Fic yang semakin lama semakin garing ini, jadi sependek ini. Huaaa...

Sasuke: AUTHOR SIALAN, SINI LOOOO! *ngejar Jun*

Huaaaa...Sasuke~~ kenapa engkau mengejar diriku?

Sasuke: *Mual-mual* Stop! Enak aja lo ngatain rambut gue kayak pantat bebek!

Jun: Sa..Sabar, dong. Apa perlu gue bikin elu mati di fic Resertment of Twin? Pasti seru, tuh *evil smile*

Sasuke: Huaa...Jangan, dunk! Gue blom mau mati, gue masih muda, mau pacaran and nikah! Huaa...

Jun:*sweatdrop* Udahlah. R&R, plizzz...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Karena Om Masashi Kishimoto lagi liburan ke Hawaii, maka untuk sementara Naruto punya saya *Dihajar rame-rame*

**Warning!** : Pairing NaruHina tapi…Karena disudut pandangi oleh Author, jadi ceritanya hancur, abal, aneh, gaje, ngawur, OOC, AU, garing, ngebosenin, bikin sakit mata, dan sebagainya.

**Jan****gan Dibaca Kalo Nggak Suka! (^_o)**

.

**Uzumaki Arashi**: Xiao Qiao terlalu cantik bagi saya. Dan kayaknya arashi-san salah paham, nih. Ini bukan fic crossover, loh. Kurapii itu nama aslinya Kurabe, kalo Tsubasa disini nggak jago sepak bola. Mereka OC.

**Aojiru no Sekai**: Terima kasih. Jun juga nggak ngerti, kok Jun masih inget sama wiro sableng. Hehehe^^

Thank you yang udah review!

Siap..!

1

2

3

Take, action!

.

"_Permisi. Maaf, bisa saya bertemu Naruto?" tanyaku gugup._

"_Maaf, hari ini Naruto tidak hadir kerja" ucap Shino-san. "Ia masuk rumah sakit"_

_212. Kami tiba dikamar Naruto. Hinata-chan membuka pintu dengan perlahan._

_Kami kaget melihat Naruto yang terluka, kepala, tangan kanan, dan kaki kirinya diperban dan ada sedikit warna merah diperban tersebut, entah apakah itu obat luka atau...darah. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata-chan pingsan_

_Hinata dibaringkan dikasur tepat disamping kasur Naruto. Lalu tinggalah kami berdua._

_._

**I'M SUPPORT YOU**

.

"Dobe, kamu kenapa? Sampai-sampai babak belur begini, kamu kecelakaan, ya?" tanyaku

"Anu..sebenarnya aku dikeroyok"

"E..Eh? Kok bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat aku pulang kerja, tiba-tiba ada yang meenyerangku. Entah siapa, karena saat itu aku pulang malam jadi aku tak bisa melihat wajah mereka"

Hening sejenak. Tik..Tik..Tik..hanya.. bunyi hujan diatas genteng, airnya turun, tidak terhingga, cobalah..*Plak*(Jun digampar). Maaf, maksudnya… hanya bunyi jam dinding yang terdengar.

"Tapi pasti ada sebabnya, dong kau diserang begitu" kataku memecah kesunyian.

Naruto hanya menggeleng "Aku juga nggak ngerti"

Tiba-tiba, diotak ku muncul pikiran aneh dan nggak-nggak Entah kenapa hanya itu yang muncul diotakku. "Ja..jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan keluargamu" kataku pelan.

"Hee? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Um..nggak ada. Jangan dipikirkan" jawabku yang sadar akan tololnya pikiranku. Harusnya aku nggak bicara begitu. Benar kata ibuku, 'mulutmu harimaumu'. Sayangnya, Naruto meskipun o'on, tapi dia nggak bego. Eh? O'on sama bego sama, ya? Maksudku…Naruto itu nggak bodoh-bodoh amat.

"Hounto ni? Sepertinya ada yang mau kau katakan tadi, ne?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku hanya bergumam sendiri. Masalah pribadi, nggak begitu penting dan serius, kok" jawabku. Entah dari mana datangnya, kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku.

"Oh.., begitu"

Hening alias sunyi senyap lagi. Rasanya tidak nyaman sekali seperti ini. Aku harus cari topic buat bicara.

"Ngg.. setelah pengeroyokan itu..apa yang terjadi?" DEG! Hek! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Ingin rasanya aku menggetok kepalaku sendiri. Kenapa aku bertanya begitu? Pertanyaan tolol.

"Aku nggak tahu" jawab Naruto, senyum kecil mengembang diwajah tampannya "Aku pingsan dan aku nggak ingat apapun". Hyaaa…entah kenapa wajahku mulai memanas. "Oh, iya..aku ingat! Aku sempat lihat lengan salah satu dari mereka yang mengeroyokku itu..ada tato naganya"

"Eh?"

"Yah, syukurlah aku ditolong. Dan kata dokter aku sempat kehabisan darah karena lukaku"

"Eh?" aku sedikit kaget mendengarnya "Te..terus kamu waktu itu…maksudku..bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Dan pendonor itu juga yang menemukanku terluka dan membawaku kesini. Aku mau terima kasih padanya. Aku mau cepat-cepat keluar dari sini dan menemui orang itu"

"E..sudahlah, Dobe. Kamu saat ini istirahat saja dulu, ya? Kalau sudah sembuh, nanti kita cari penyelamatmu"

Hening lagi. Aku nggak punya bahan buat bicara. Tapi kalau gini terus nggak enak juga. Tapi aku mau ngomong apaan? Akhirnya aku Cuma diam.

"Um…Naruto-kun…" terdengar suara yang sangat pelan tetapi pasti -?-. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, dan ternyata Hinata-chan telah ciuman..eh, salah! Maksudnya 'siuman' atau udah sadar (~All: Udah tau!). "Uh.." gumamnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yuki-hime?"

"Hn" jawab Hinata-chan disertai anggukan lemah dan senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto dan Hinata-chan menggeleng.

"Na..Naruto-kun, aku baik-baik saja" kata Hinata mendekat keranjang Naruto.

"Hinata, aku tahu sekarang ini musim dingin dan sebentar lagi cuaca akan semakin dingin karena sebentar lagi salju akan turun. Jadi pulanglah, aku nggak mau kamu sakit" ucap Naruto sambil membelai rambut Hinata-chan dengan sayang. So sweet~~! Sayang, aku nggak bawa kamera. Hehe.. ; p

"Okelah kalau memang begitu. Ayo, Yuki-hime kita pulang!" ajakku. Tampak Hinata-chan keberatan "Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ada dokter dan suster disini yang bertugas 24 jam" Hinata akhirnya mau pulang.

~oO0Oo~

Aku dan Hinata-chan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Tampak Hinata-chan agak lesu. Aku jadi khawatir dengannya "Yuki-hime, daijobu ka?" tanyaku. Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Hai, daijobu desu" jawabnya.

"Eh.." mataku menangkap sesuatu, sangat familiar bagiku.

"Kushina-basan?" ucap Hinata-chan, sepertinya dia menyadarinya juga.

"Apa kabar Jun-ko, Hinata?" sapa Kusina-basan

"Baik. E..ano.. Obasan kenapa disini?" tanyaku

"Hehh.." Kushina obasan mendesah kecil "Tadi tante menemukan Naruto dijalan dan membawanya kemari". Oh.. jadi yang menolong Naruto itu Kushina-basan. Pantas saja… Naruto langsung dapat donor darah dari penyelamatnya, karena penyelamatnya adalah ibunya sendiri.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?" Tanya Kushina-basan

"Kami berdua kemari untuk menjenguk Naruto" Hinata-chan menjawab.

"Kamu sakit Hinata? Kau kelihatannya tidak sehat" Tanya Kushina-basan

"Iya obasan, tadi Hinata-chan sempat pingsan" kataku.

"Oh.. kalau begitu cepatlah pulang dan istirahat, sebentar lagi salju akan turun"

"Iya. Kami permisi pulang, ya obasan". Aku dan Hinata-chan segera pulang ke kos-an.

…

"Hoi, Takahashi!" teriak guru Bahasa Inggris bernama Killer Bee artinya pembunuh lebah (*dihajar Killer Bee*).

"E..eh, I..Iya, Sir?" kataku gugup. Masa libur telah berakhir. Hari ini hari pertama semester ini dan tak sadar aku melamun disini, dikelasku, pada pelajaran pertama, aku memikirkan tentang Naruto yang masih dirumah sakit. Wah, pasti aku bakalan dihukum.

"Perhatikan pelajaran! Jangan melamun, nanti anjing tetangga kesurupan!"

"Yes, Sir" jawabku. Lalu pikiran tak penting melayang diotakku. Sejak kapan melamun bikin anjing pingsan? Biasanya orang bakalan bilang 'ayam tetangga mati' atau 'bakal kesambet', ini 'anjing tetangga kesurupan'. Guru aneh (*dibantai*).

"Sebagai hukumannya, kamu nggak boleh pulang dan harus ikut pelajaran tambahan nanti" kata Killer Bee. Jyaaah.. Sir~~, please, deh, ah! Masa dihukum, sih? Ya..lebih mending, sih daripada hukumannya push up atau lari keliling lapangan.

"Yes, Sir" jawabku menunduk. Haah, malunya. Ya iyalah.. sekarang semua anak menolehku.

SKIP TIME! Oke, disini kita skip. Soalnya lebih gak penting untuk diceritain daripada cerita nggak penting lainnya.

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Udara tidak sedingin sebelumnya, sepertinya musim semi akan tiba. Aku disini, di sekolah untuk mendapat pelajaran tambahan sebagai hukuman dari guru Killer Bee. (A/N: Jam pulang SMU Konoha adalah jam 4 sore) Ternyata tidak hanya aku saja yang kena hukuman, ada Hotaru dari anak 11-4, katanya lupa buat PR, Karin dan Hidate dari anak 11-5 katanya kepergok bolos disaat pelajaran Bhs. Inggris, dan Shikamaru dari kelas 11-3, teman sekelasku, katanya tidur dikelas. Tapii..aku heran, gimana caranya dia belajar? Sering tidur dikelas tapi selalu dapat 20 besar juara umum kelas 11.

Hari sudah malam. Pelajaran hukuman sudah berakhir lalu kami disuruh membersihkan ruang guru, kepala sekolah, dan pegawai sekolah. Kulirik jam tanganku "19:37" gumamku.

Capek! Fuh..selesai juga bersih-bersih.

"Oke…! Sekarang kita makan! Aku traktir!" seru guru Killer Bee girang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Karin, dan Hidate. Tapi Hidate berseru dan paling girang.

"Yes! I akan traktir you semua makan yakitori disana" kata guru killer Bee sambil nunjuk warung yakitori diseberang jalan. "Yeah, ayo semua, mari kita nyanyi enka!" teriaknya membuatku sweatdrop dan sepertinya Shikamaru, Hotaru, Karin, dan Hidate juga sweatdrop.

Kami berjalan mengikuti guru Killer Bee. Sambil berjalan, aku celingak-celinguk melihat jalanan dekat sekolah yang baru pertama kulihat ketika malam. Namun..aku merasa melihat sesuatu seperti bayangan disekitar bangunan yang katanya nggak ada penghuninya selama bertahun-tahun. Jangan-jangan…setan! Hiii~~~ Loh? Loh? Bayangan itu berjalan menyusuri jalan membuatnya terlihat bahwa itu adalah seorang pemuda.

"Shikamaru" panggilku sambil memegang pergelangan Shikamaru "Tolong temani aku"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Kesana" jawabku sambil menunjuk tempat tujuanku.

"Uh…Mendokusai" gerutunya.

"Ayolah, sebentar aja. Please.." aku berusaha memasang mimic memelas

"Baiklah" masih dalam nada malas. Lalu aku mengajaknya ketempat tadi.

~oO0Oo~

"Hei Jun, kau mau apa, sih?"

"Sssstt.. jangan kecang-kencang. Nanti ketahuan gimana?"

"Kau mau menguntit?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengikuti mereka. Tapi pelan-pelan, nanti ketahuan"

"Itu sama saja"

"O! Iya..ya..hehe.."

Aku semakin dekat dengan TKP. Dan aku tidak melihat siapapun. Aneh..

"Sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa disini. Lebih baik kita balik saja"

"Tunggu!" bisikku. Aku merasa mendengar seseorang "Ada suara"

Suara apakah itu..? Bersambung….. (*Jun dihajar rame-rame* ~All: Bikin cerita yang bener, dong!). Ehem! ….. Kita lanjutkan..

"Kau dengar kan, Shikamaru?"

Diam sesaat. Shikamaru tampaknya mencoba mendengar suara yang kumaksud. "Ya" jawabnya "Tapi suaranya agak samar" lanjutnya "Tunggu! Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini"

"Eh, benarkah?"

Aku semakin mendekati lokasi perkara. Kulirik kebelakang, ternyata Shikamaru tidak didekatku.

"Hei, Jun! Jangan kesana!" ujar Shikamaru. Aku hanya membalas dengan tanda OK (jari tengah, manis, dan kelingking berdiri, dan jari telunjuk mengentuh ujung jempol membentuk bulatan. Ngerti kan maksudnya?) artinya 'tenang saja'. Shikamaru mendesah lalu menjauh.

Lalu aku semakin dekat-dan dekat dengan sosok bayangan itu. Kuintip dalam kegelapan, dan ternyata bayangan itu tidak hanya 1 tapi ada.. 1…2…3…4…. 7 orang. Dan itu…Sasuke? Sedang apa dia? Eh? U..Uang? Sasuke member uang sama ke-6 orang lainnya.

GRETAK! "..!" aku terkejut. Ternyata aku menyenggol papan kayu bekas bangunan yang numpuk bersandar didinding bangunan tua.

"Siapa disitu!" teriak salah seorang pemuda. Aduh..gimana, nih?

"Kau…" ucap seseorang yang kuyakini sekarang ada didekatku. Aku menoleh dan…Eh! Sa..Sasuke! Lalu ia menarik kerah bajuku dan membuatku menjinjit. "Kau mau menhuping lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin membuatku merinding.

"Ti..tidak. Tidak, kok" aku takut, gugup, dan rasanya mau kabur saja. Kami-Sama, tolong aku.. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorongku membuat punggungku menabrak dinding dan menimbulkan suara 'GUBRAK!' cukup nyaring.

"Hei" panggil seseorang yang ternyata itu adalah Shikamaru. "Sasuke, tidak baik berlaku kasar kepada wanita apalagi wanita itu pendek dan lemah macam dia"

Shikamaru… T,T Ukh! Jangan terang-terangan bilang aku ini pendek. Aku kan nggak pendek-pendek amat. Tinggiku 157 cm, tahu! Ehm..baiklah, itu termasuk ukuran yang pendek.

"Lebih baik kau diam dan jangan ikut campur shikamaru!" sasuke mengjentikkan jarinya dan langsung saja 3 orang pemuda diantara 6 orang mendekati Shikamaru. Mau apa mereka? Apa jangan-jangan… Tidak!

"Ka..kalian mau apa?" aku setengah berteriak.

"Mereka hanya mencoba membungkam mulutnya…." Kata-kata Sasuke menggantung beberapa detik "..lalu membungkammu"

"Hentikan!" teriakku "Dia tak tahu apa-apa! Tadi aku kemari hanya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tak tahu apapun. Sungguh!" Sasuke hanya diam "Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak mendengar atau melihat apapun! Aku dan juga Shikamaru hanya kebetulan lewat saja! Memangnya apa yang membuatmu harus menggeretak kami untuk tutup mulut?" nafasku tersengal-sengal karena aku berteriak dengan nada yang agak cepat. Tatapan mata Sasuke padaku membuatku mengerti bahwa Sasuke tidak percaya.

Shikamaru… Dia tampak diberi banyak omongan oleh ke-3 pemuda itu, kerah bajunya digenggam erat oleh salah satu diantara mereka. Tapi..wajah Shikamaru agak tenang tapi aku bias melihat kilatan keringat dipelipisnya.

"Sasuke!" aku menarik baju Sasuke. Apa mau anak ini? Adakah sesuatu terjadi padanya? Entahlah. Kini aku sangat jengkel padanya. 3 pemuda lain menahanku sehingga genggamanku pada kerah baju Sasuke lepas.

"Akh!" aku mersa sakit ketika salah satunya menggegam lenganku erat "Lepaskan aku!" kemudian aku didorong dan kembali menabrak dinding. Tapi aku bias melihat sesuatu, sesuatu yang baru aku sadari dan teringat dengan perkataan Naruto…. Tato naga dilengan.

Jadi…begitu.."Jadi kau biang dari pengeroyokan Naruto dengan membayar orang-orang ini?" Sasuke menatapku tajam "Apa ini soal Hinata-chan lagi?"

"Hooiiiii!" terdengar suara teriakan khas lelaki.

"Guru Killer Bee?" kataku setelah tahu pemilik suara. Ke-6 pemuda pun lari termasuk Sasuke. Sasuke…segitunya kah kau dibutakan oleh cintamu pada Hinata-chan? Tapi..aku mengerti perasaanmu.

~oO0Oo~

"Jun!" panggil Hinata-chan seraya menepuk pundakku membuatku sadar akan lamunanku. Saat ini aku berada dilantai paling atas digedung sekolah bersama Hinata-chan, sakura, Ino, Sasame, Amaru dan Karui. Kami sedang menikmati makan siang.

"Eh! I..iya?"

"Belakangan ini kamu sering melamun, ya? Ada masalah?" tanya Sasame

"Ngg..nggak, kok"

"Sudah..kalau ada masalah, katakan saja" kata Ino.

"Eh..Iya. Tapi saat ini aku nggak ada masalah sama sekali, kok. Sungguh"

"Benarkah?" Sakura menatapku tajam "Kamu tidak usah menutupinya. Aku bias lihat dari matamu. Matamu memancarkan kecemasan". Busyet! Ni anak istingnya kuat juga. Tapi agak sok tahu. Hehe..tapi..memang benar apa yang dikatakan sakura, sih.

"Aku hanya berfikir tentang pembayaran kos-an yang belum kubayar minggu ini" aku berbohong.

"Ooohh…" semua ber'oh' dengan kompak, kecuali Hinata-chan dan Sasame.

TING…TONG…TENG…TING..TONG…TENG…

"Wah, sudah bel. Ayo kita masuk kelas!" ajak Amaru. Semua hanya diam termasuk aku tapi kami langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju kelas. Saat berjalan dikoridor sesosok lelaki muda yang tidak begitu aku kenali melewati kami. Aku memandangnya sampai ia melewatiku. Kini aku hanya melihat punggungnya yang semakin jauh sosoknya. Aku sama sekali tak peduli celotehan Sakura dan Ino yang terus memuji laki-laki itu.

'Sasuke…' batinku.

SKIP TIME

TING…TONG…TENG…TING…TONG…TENG… bel pulang sekolah bebunyi.

"Jun-chan, kami pulang duluan, ya!" seru Ino.

"Eh, iya" balasku sambil merapihkan buku-buku yang akan aku masukkan ketas.

"Jun, aku juga pulang duluan, ya?" kata Hinata-chan.

"Iya" kini aku sendirian dikelas. Huuh… entah kenapa belakangan ini aku lebih suka pulang belakangan. Sepi dan sunyi, saat kedua suasana itu dating barulah aku pulang. Aku segera beranjak pergi dan melompati pagar karena gerbang sekolah sudah tutup. Ukh! Agak susah karena pagarnya setinggi leherku.

Aku pun berhasil naik dan melompat dan.. "..!.." aku melihat seseorang dibawah "AAAAAAKKKHH!"

BUAK!

"Adeh..adah..Aduh.." aku mengaduh. Kini posisiku menimpa seseorang. "Maafkan aku. Maaf, ya?" kataku lalu kulihat wajah si korban yang aku timpa. Dan butuh beberapa detik aku sadar siapa yang aku timpa. 1…2….3…"Huaa…! Sasuke…!"

"Turun, Baka! Berat tahu!"

"Iya..Iya..Maaf!" aku pun berdiri "Ngapain kamu disini?" tanyaku.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabnya dingin bikin aku jengkel.

"Sasuke" panggilku tapi tak ditanggap "Aku mau bicara soal kemarin" masih tak ada tanggapan namun dia pergi meninggalkan aku "Sasuke!" aku mengejarnya "Kumohon padamu.." aku mencoba meraih lengannya namun aku urungkan niat itu "Jangan kau rusak hubungan Hinata-chan dengan Naruto!"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan namun tetap tak menatapku lalu kembali berjalan "Sa..Sasuke! Kumohon.."

"Lebih baik kau diam!" kata Sasuke secara tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatapku tajam.

"Sebegitunya, kah kau dibutakan oleh cintamu?"

"Kau tak mengerti perasaanku, Jun" Sasuke kembali berjalan meninggalkan aku.

"A..Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku sangat mengerti, Sasuke!" teriakku sekuat tenaga "Aku juga sepertimu, pernah mencintai seseorang tapi cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan! Aku tahu perasaanmu bagaimana! Aku juga merasa sakit waktu itu!" nafasku tersengal-sengal. Kulihat Sasuke kembali menatapku tajam.

"Aku tidak bohong! Sampai sekarang aku masih mencintai dia, tapi saat ini dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, dan itu membuatku sakit" Sasuke masih diam. Perlahan aku dekati dia tanpa melepas pandanganku.

"Kau tahu perasaanku.., lalu kenapa kau masih membela di Baka Yakuza kuning itu?"

Sejenak aku hanya diam "Karena cinta tak harus memiliki.." jawabku "Ketika aku jatuh cinta, aku sama sekali tidak diperhatikan olehnya. Aku diacuhkan walaupun dia tahu aku mencintainya…" aku memejamkan mata, mengingat wajah laki-laki yang aku cintai. "Aku merasa sakit..tapi..aku lega saat dia tahu perasaanku"

"Aku menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya. Tapi aku juga nggak boleh egois. Aku harus memikirkan perasaannya juga. Apalah gunanya jika hanya memiliki raga tapi tak bias memiliki hatinya" aku kembali menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya. "Aku selalu percaya..pasti ada cinta yang lebih baik dan akan menjadi cinta sejati. Jadi…"

"Aku akan berjuang demi cintaku. Kau juga harus, Sasuke"

Suasana hening menyelimuti kami selama beberapa menit. Sasuke pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Aku hanya diam melihat punggungnya terus sampai ia menaiki mobilnya dengan cepat. Sasuke..kumohon padamu, jangan kau egois begini. Tapi aku juga payah. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin saat ini aku telah melukai perasaan Sasuke.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

Jadi juga. Hahahahahahha..

Gomenasai kalau ngerasa lama *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Oh, ya.. Bagi para readers terhormat saya umumkan bahwa saya Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan alias Jun Takahashi akan hiatus untuk sementara.

Readers resentment of twin : Jadi juga nih anak Hiatus.

Hehehe.. Mau review? Silahkan… Kalo nggak juga silahkan….


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** :

Jun: Naruto punya….err…..Ma….Ma… siapa, ya? *garuk-garuk kepala*

Om Kishi: Ma…Ma…, apaan tuh? Emang saya ini mama.

Jun: Oh, iya! Punya Paman Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning!** : Pairing NaruHina tapi…Karena disudut pandangi oleh Author, jadi ceritanya hancur, abal, aneh, gaje, ngawur, OOC, AU, garing, ngebosenin, bikin sakit mata, dan sebagainya.

**Fic saya ngebosenin, ya? Kalo bosen jangan dibaca. Don't like, don't read ^_^**

.

Yang review udah saya bales lewat PM ^^ *digeplak yang review*

Makasi buat **Aojiru no Sekai** dan **Uzumaki Arashi** yang udah mau review fic jelek ini! I love You Full! *yang review muntah-muntah*

.

Siap..!

1

2

3

Take, action!

.

"_Aku akan berjuang demi cintaku. Kau juga harus, Sasuke"_

_Suasana hening menyelimuti kami selama beberapa menit. Sasuke pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Aku hanya diam melihat punggungnya terus sampai ia menaiki mobilnya dengan cepat. Sasuke..kumohon padamu, jangan kau egois begini. Tapi aku juga payah. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin saat ini aku telah melukai perasaan Sasuke._

_._

**I'M SUPPORT YOU**

.

"Huuuhh…." Aku menghela nafas "Huaahh…." Kali ini helahan nafanku makin keras. Aku tak menyangka cinta begitu rumit. Walaupun aku pernah jatuh cinta, tapi aku nggak pernah mengalami yang serumit ini. Tapiii.. kalo kisah cinta rumit begini, sih pernah kudengar dari curhatan teman, TV atau novel cinta. Baru pertama kali aku merasa rumit begini.

Snif! Snif! Bau apa ini? Nggak enak banget?

1 detik….2 detik….. 4 detik… 10 detik…. GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! Aku baru ingat aku kan lagi masak! Waduh..! Aku segera lari menuju dapur. Oh, Kami-Sama….! Semoga nggak kebakaran! Cepat-cepat kumatikan kompor dan…langsung saja butiran keringat gede dan aura hitam bergaris-garis muncul diatas kepalaku. Ekspresi wajahku sekarang mungkin mirip dengan wajah conan vol.43 halaman 149. Eh? Kok pake bawa-bawa nama Conan, sih? Ah, sudahlah, intinya aku pundung melihat masakanku yang gosong dengan kompor yang menghitam.

(~Reader: Aduuh…! Ribet amat sih nulisnya. Simple aja kenapa, sih? ~Jun: Maaf)

Untung aja orang-orang kos semua pada pergi. Maklum, kebanyakan mahasiswa yang pulang-nya kadang malam, kalo anak-anak SMU sepertiku ada yang ikut kegiatan klub sampai sore kadang malam, ada juga yang jalan-jalan. "Haaaah…gara-gara melamun nabe-nya jadi gosong" gumamku sendiri.

~oO0Oo~

TING….TONG…..TENG….TING…TING….TENG….

Akhirnya bel istirahat pertama berbunyi.

"Yuki-hime, kamu nggak ke kantin?" tanyaku

"Nggak, aku masih mau dikelas, aku mau menyelesaikan bacaan yang kupinjam diperpustakaan"

"Ya, udah.. aku ke kantin dulu ya, Yuki-hime" aku segera menuju kantin. Aku memesan es susu dan makanan kecil.

"Yosh..! Jun!" panggil seseorang seraya menepuk pundakku.

"PRUUUFFFF! Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Minuman es susu yang aku minum kusembur saking kagetnya. Untunglah aku bergerak reflek ke kanan yang tak ada orang disana.

"Huaaa.. Kiba, kamu jangan ngagetin aku, dong!" seruku agak kesal setelah batukku hilang sambil mengelap mulutku dengan tisu.

"Maaf. Eh, iya.. Boleh minta tolong, nggak?"

"Apa?"

"Soal yang dulu itu…"

"Hinata?" potongku. Kiba mengangguk antusias. "Aku nggak ngerti masalah cinta. Maaf, ya?"

"Tunggu! Permintaanku nggak susah, kok"

"Apa, sih?"

"Aku mau nembak Hinata nanti"

"UAPAAAA? Kamu biang apa?" aku kaget sekali mendengarnya.

"Hei, hei! Jangan tarik bajuku!"

Eh? Ah, iya… tanpa sadar aku menaik kerah baju Kiba dengan kedua tanganku dan jarak wajah kami jadi sangat dekat. Cepat-cepat kulepaskan kerah bajunya "Maaf.. Maaf…"

"Nggak masalah, sih. Hanya saja..kau teriak-teriak sampai ludahmu muncrat" Kiba mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan tisu yang tersedia dimeja makan kantin.

"Hehehe..Maaf…" kataku lagi sambil memasang senyum penyesalan. Tiba-tiba aku ingat sesuatu "Kiba, tadi kau bilang apa!" teriakku sambil memukul meja dengan keras membuat Kiba terlonjak kaget.

"Alamak! Nggak usah sampai gitu kali"

"Iya..K-Kau tadi bilang apa?" kataku sambil pasang senyum dibuat-buat.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengungkapkannya, aku mau dapetin Hinata dengan usahaku sendiri" Kiba memperlihatkan amplop ukuran sedang warna lavender dengan hiasan bunga pink dan gambar pita merah.

"Trus?"

"Aku mau minta tolong, kamu berikan surat ini padanya. Tapi jangan bilang kalau ini dariku biar jadi sureprise"

"Tapi.. Hauuuu~~~" aku mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kananku yang terasa sakit. Tangan yang kupakai untuk memukul meja tadi. Kenapa baru terasa sakitnya sekarang, ya?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba, aku hanya menggeleng. "Gimana? Mau?"

"Haruskan aku menolong orang yang mengejekku sebagai cewek jadi-jadian?"

"Hah? Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"Waktu pertama kali aku masuk kesini. Kau orang pertama yang mengejekku" (*baca chapter 1*)

"Ehmm… Oh, itu… Sorry, ya?"

"Lagian…." Ups! Aku tak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Hampir aku bilang Hinata-chan pacaran sama Naruto.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Lupakan!" aku segera berdiri dan membayar makananku. Saat kuberbalik, Kiba melihatku dengan senyuman aneh "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Jun" Kiba mendekatiku, senyum aneh masih ada membuatku bingung "Sorry, ya?"

"Hah?"

"Kamu bukan tipeku. Aku ini naksirnya sama Hinata. Kau kan sudah tahu" wajah Kiba berubah menjadi ekspresi penyesalan.

"Hee? Maksudnya?"

"Kamu naksir aku, kan?"

Aku terpaku mendengar kata-kata Kiba, angin berhembus disekelilingku, wajahku agak memanas, mulutku menganga, dan mungkin sekarang wajahku jadi jelek dengan ekspresiku saat ini. Sunyi menyelimuti kami beberapa detik. Kutatap wajah Kiba, lalu aku menunduk. Aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Idiiiih…..! PeDe amat loe!" aku setengah berteriak mendengar kata-kata Kiba yang dengan PD-nya mengatakan aku naksir dia.

"Jangan menyangkal Jun. Wajahmu yang cemberut itu sudah membuktikannya"

"Halah. Sok tahu!" aku pergi meninggalkan Kiba tapi kurasakan tanganku ditarik.

"Jun, Tolong, ya?" Kiba menaruh surat cintanya ditanganku dengan paksa. Dia menatapku dengan tampang memelas.

"Minta tolong aja sama yang lain"

"Yah… Kan kamu duduk dengan Hinata. Ya? Ya? Please?~~"

"Y-Ya udah, deh" aku akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Kiba sambil membawa surat cintanya.

GLEK! Kenapa perasaanku nggak enak, ya? Kayak ada yang ngawasin. Aku lihat sekelilingku dan…ada K-K-Ka…KARUI..!Wajahnya cemberut melihatku.. Mampus, deh aku! Pasti dia cemburu! Aaaaakhh! Cepat-cepat aku pun berlari ke kelas.

~oO0Oo~

"Haaaah…." Aku menghela nafas panjang, kulirik surat cinta Kiba "Haaah~~~" aku menghela nafas lagi. Sampai akhirnya aku tiba di kelas. Kulihat Hinata-chan asyik membaca buku. Aku pun duduk disampingnya.

"Yuki-hime" panggilku agak pelan "Ini surat dari pengagummu"

"Siapa?" tanyanya seraya mengambil surat ditanganku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil "Penggemar" aku pun mendekat ke telinga Hinata-chan "Dari Kiba" bisikku. "Coba buka"

Hinata-chan membuka amplop tersebut, mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa kertas berwarna cerah lalu dibacanya. Tak ada ekspresi pada wajah hinata, namun wajahnya memerah. Diam-diam, aku intip isi surat itu. Isi suratnya hanya kata-kata puisi manis nan romantis dan…. Ada tulisan yang menyuruh Hinata-chan untuk pergi ke taman belakang sekolah sepulang sekolah nanti.

(~Jun: Hahaay..! Kiba bisa bikin puisi romantis, euy!^u^ ~Kiba: Siapa dulu, dongx. Gue gitu lohx!*niru gaya Monox*)

"Kau mau menemui dia?" tanyaku.

Hinata tampak berfikir, beberapa menit kemudian ia berkata "Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kepadanya"

SKIP TIME!

TING…..TONG….TENG…..TING….TONG….TENG….TENG…TONG….TONG….TING…TING….*plak! Plak! Plak!*

Bel pulang berbunyi. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi ditaman belakang sekolah. Diam-diam kuintip keadaan disana. Tampak Kiba dan Hinata-chan sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Entah apa karena jarakku dengan mereka cukup jauh.

Kulihat Kiba tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepala Hinata-chan dengan lembut. Hinata balas tersenyum. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Waduh, mereka kesini! Cepat-cepat aku sembunyi disemak-semak belukar-?- Sesaat setelah mereka pergi, aku keluar dan langsung pulang. Aku penasaran, apa yang mereka bicarakan?

SKIP TIME

Esoknya aku dan Hinata-chan berangkat pagi-pagi, jam 5 pagi. Semenjak Hinata-chan tinggal di kos-anku, kami jadi sering berangkat sekolah jam 5 pagi dan keluar melalui gerbang belakang sekolah karena Hinata-chan takut ditemui di sekolah oleh kakak dan ayahnya. Haah…gara-gara cinta NaruHina tidak direstui, sih.

SKIP TIME again! Soalnya ini menurutku hal ini tak perlu diceritakan.

Saat ini kami menjalani pelajaran dan istirahat seperti biasa. Saat istirahat pelajaran ke-3, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin sendirian, aku memesan jus jeruk dan dango labu.

"Jun!" teriak seseorang seraya menepuk pundakku.

"PRUUUUFFF! Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" minuman yang kuminum kusembur karena kaget.

"KIBAAAA!" teriakku kesal setelah batukku almarhum "Jangan mengagetkan aku seperti itu!"

"Maaf" kiba menjawab dengan malas nan lesu nan gak ada gairah semangat masa muda, membuatku heran

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku ditolak!"

"Hah?"

"Hinata menolakku"

"Oh"

"Kok Cuma 'Oh', sih? Hibur aku kek!"

"Iya..Iya…" ujarku agak malas "Sabar ya, Kiba.. Kamu tenang aja… Ada kok cewek yang suka sama kamu… Sabar, ya….."

DUK! Kiba memukul kepalaku pelan

"Dasar! Malah bercanda"

"Hei, beneran"

"Hah! Siapa?"

"Cari tahu aja sendiri. Nggak peka lu" aku pergi membayar makanan. Dan ketika aku berbalik, aku melihat seringai aneh diwajah Kiba. "Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kamu….beneran naksir aku?"

SIIIING….

"Ke-PeDe-an lu! Bukan aku… Mending sekarang, kamu perhatiin siapa aja yang perhatian sama kamu"

"Hm…. Shino…, Shikama…"

"Cewek woy! Aku bilang yang suka sama kamu. Kok, malah sebutin cowok-nya" aku memotong kata-kata Kiba

"Ehm…Hinata,…"

"Selain Hinata" potongku lagi

Kiba menyebutkan semua teman yang dirasa-nya memperhatikannya sambil mengingat-ingat membuatku bosan

"Mikir aja dulu sendiri, ya. Daah.." aku pergi tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Kiba. Aku sekarang tahu inti pembicaraan Hinata-chan dan Kiba kemarin, mungkin?

~oO0Oo~

TING….TONG….TENG…..

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku dan Hinata-chan berdiam sebentar dikelas, menunggu anak-anak pulang. Lalu keluar dari gerbang belakang.

Saat kami berjalan beberapa menit, tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang memakai helm yang menitupi wajahnya, namun tidak matanya. Kok, rasanya aku agak..familiar dengan orang ini. Orang itu juga melihatku, dan kini kami saling tatap menatap.

"Jun? Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata-chan membuatku tersadar.

"Eh! Nggak ada apa-apa, kok"

Aku menoleh sekali lagi kearah orang memakai helm itu. Dia mendekat kemari lalu perlahan melepas helm-nya. HAH! I-itu Tsubasa-niisan, teman kakak-ku.

"Yuu-chan..!"

Aku segera mengenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata-chan lalu lari –lebih tepatnya kabur- dan Tsubasa-niisan mengejar kami sambil berteriak "Hei, Yuu-chan..! Berhenti..! Ini aku..!". Maaf, kak. Tapi aku tak mau bertemu denganmu saat ini. Aku terus berlari sambil menarik Hinata-chan.

Pokok-nya aku tak boleh tertangkap! Pokok-nya aku tak boleh tertangkap! Pokok-nya aku tak boleh tertangkap! Pokok-nya aku tak boleh tertangkaaaap! *ctak* (*dijitak readers*). Hanya itu yang aku pikirkan saat ini.

"Ju-Jun~"

"Hosh…Iya, ada..hosh… apa?"

"A-A..Aku hah.. lelah. Bi..bisa hah.. ber..henti…sebentar? Hah…hah…"

"Oh, iya..Ma-maaf" aku berhenti berlari. "Waduh!" aku kaget karena ternyata aku sudah sampai di depan kos. Aku berlari berapa lama tadi? Kok aku nggak ngerasa, ya? (biasa pulang ke kos naik bus selama kurang lebih 3-5 menit). Ini rekor readers! Aku yang selalu dapat jelek nilai olahraga –khususnya lari-, kini bisa lari tanpa henti sampai ke kos-an! Hebat! *plak*

Aku dan Hinata segera masuk, ganti baju, minum air, cuci tangan, cuci kaki, lalu istirahat sebentar karena capek.

Skip time lagi! *plak*

"Jun, tadi itu siapa?" Tanya Hinata pada suatu malam yang damai (halah) sambil memotong lobak didapur.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" jawabku sambil memotong wortel didapur.

Aku merasa ditatap terus oleh Hinata-chan, aku menoleh dan benar saja, Hinata-chan menatapku terus. Sepertinya dia tahu aku bohong.

"Teman kakak-ku" jawabku akhirnya. Hinata memandangku heran.

"Lalu Yuu-chan itu..siapa?"

"Itu…panggilanku waktu kecil"

"Berarti dia kenalanmu waktu kecil, ya?" aku hanya mengangguk sambil kembali memotong wortel "Kenapa kau lari ketika ia memanggilmu?" aku hanya diam.

"Jun" panggil Hinata lembut "Apa ada masalah?"

"….."

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa cerita padaku. Mungkin aku bisa bantu"

"…."

"Tapi…kalau tidak mau cerita juga tak apa-apa"

"Aku…." Aku tak tahan untuk bicara, mungkin kalau aku ceritakan pada Hinata, bebanku bisa hilang, tapi pikiran itu hanya sekejap. Kalau Hinata-chan tahu…mungkin aku hanya akan menyusahkan dan pasti Hinata-chan berfikir aku ini kekanakan dan egois.

"Jun?" panggil Hinata-chan lagi.

Cerita nggak, ya? Hmm… Ceritakan sajalah. Biarlah Hinata-chan berfikir aku anak egois. Akhirnya aku ceritakan tentang diriku yang kabur dari rumah, alasanku ke Konoha, dan sebagainya. Kulihat Hinata dengan khusyuk mendengarkan-ku.

"Jun, aku mengerti perasaanmu"

"Eh?"

"Aku juga begitu. Ayahku tidak mau tahu apa impianku. Dia sama sekali tidak mau tahu"

"Eh, ko..kok?"

"Ayahku selalu berharap aku bisa menjadi pewaris perusahaan, sampai-sampai tertekan karena aku selalu lemah dan tidak mampu sehingga membuat ayahku kecewa. Tapi beliau tetap memaksa sampai adikku lahir"

"….." aku diam membisu mendengar Hinata.

"Adikku terlahir pintar dan kuat dan memiliki bakat dibidang bisnis. Semenjak ayah mengetahui hal itu, ayah tak pernah memperhatikanku lagi"

"Lalu..kamu bagaimana?"

"Aku hanya bisa diam dan meratapi nasib" walaupun ada kesedihan dalam cara bicaranya, ada senyuman yang tak kumengerti tersungging di wajah ayu-nya. "Tapi….."

"Tapi?"

"Semua berubah ketika aku bertemu Naruto-kun" Senyuman yang manis muncul diwajahnya, tampak senang "Saat aku tahu bagaimana kehidupan Naruto-kun, bagaimana keadaannya, bagaimana posisinya yang sebagai anak dari seorang Yakuza. Aku jadi berfikir, betapa beruntungnya diriku yang lahir dikeluarga terhormat"

"…." Sekali lagi aku diam mendengar cerita Hinata-chan.

"Aku selalu memperhatikan Naruto-kun dari jauh, melihat sisi kehidupannya, Naruto-kun tetap tegar walaupun terkadang ia menangis. Dan saat itu aku mulai mengerti, dan aku-pun berusaha sebaik-baiknya dan aku jadi memiliki tekad untuk membuktikan pada ayah kalau aku bisa sukses dengan menjadi apa yang aku suka"

Aku hanya tersenyum. Benar kata Hinata, kalau disbanding Naruto, aku jauh lebih beruntung seharusnya aku bersyukur. Tapi….

"Jun"

"Eh, iya?"

"Kamu melamun?"

"Errmm…nggak, kok"

"Jun, mohon doa dan dukungan-nya, ya?"

"Eh, doa dan dukungan?"

"Tadi pagi aku dan Naruto sudah bicara dan rencana-nya hari minggu nanti Naruto-kun akan membicarakan hubungan kami pada ayah"

"Hah? Jadi kalian sudah merencanakannya?" Hinata hanya mengangguk

"Tapi…apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak boleh dari masalah ini. Kalau aku lari, tidak akan ada akhirnya"

Aku tertegun. 'Kalau lari, tak akan menyelesaikan masalah'. Apakah selama ini aku selalu lari dari masalahku? Ya, selama ini aku lari. Tapi…apa dayaku selama ini?

"Aku pasti akan mendukung kalian. Kau dan Naruto pasti bisa menyelesaikan semua ini"

"Terima kasih" Hinata-chan memelukku dan aku membalasnya.

(~Jun: Ini bukan shoujo ai, oke?)

~oO0Oo~

Esok harinya, hari sabtu di saat pulang sekolah.

"Kau sudah siap, dobe?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja. Besok aku akan berusaha" Naruto memeperlihatkan cenyiran biasanya.

"Nggak nyangka aku. Kalian benar-benar serius"

"Jelas, dong! Lagipula cinta sejati itu tidak akan dating untuk ke-2 kalinya"

"Halah" aku memukul pelan bahu Naruto. Kami tertawa kecil bersama-sama.

"Sudah dulu, ya? Aku mau pulang dulu, kasihan Yuki-hime lama menunggu"

"Oke. Ja matta…"

"Jaa…"

Aku segera berjalan menuju gerbang belakang sekolah. Eh? Hinata-chan dengan siapa disitu? Seorang pemuda berambut panjang coklat dan…mirip Hinata-chan. Jangan-jangan saudaranya yang waktu itu. Kulihat Hinata-chan meronta-ronta ketika saudaranya memegang erat tangan dan bahunya. Sepertinya dia dipaksa masuk kemobil.

"Hei…!" seruku dan bersamaan itu pula Hinata-chan berhasil dimasukkan kedalam mobil. "Heeiii….!" Cih, sepertinya aku dicuekin! Akhirnya mobil berwarna perak kinclong sekinclong kepala Kuririn, tokoh dragon ball itu pun melaju, pergi menjauh.

Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Aku khawatir…

Aku berlari menuju gerbang depan sekolah. Naruto…. Naruto…dimana dia? Dimana kau, dobe? Aku berlari sampai akhirnya keluar sekolah. Aku rasa Naruto masih belum jauh. Aku sudah berlari dan lihat kanan, kiri, depan, dan belakang tapi aku tak melihatnya. Hah…Hah…aku lelah berlari. Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan?

SKIP TIME

Aku berjalan dikegelapan malam. Jalanan masih tampak ramai dan aku pergi menuju apartemen mangaka Deidara lagi. Apa menurut readers aku perlu cerita pada Naruto tentang kejadian tadi siang menjelang sore? Aku tak tahu apa aku harus membantu atau tidak. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, benar atau salah?

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

Huaaa….readers, saya nggak tahu harus nulis apaan lagi. Di chapter-chapter sebelumnya banyak sekali ada typo yang nggak sengaja saya lakukan. Saya baru sadar waktu membacanya berkali-kali. Haaaah..bodohnya saya ini *jedug-jedugin kepala*

Jun: Kenalkan ini Tsubasa Enomoto, dia OC saya yang cukup berperan dicapter ini

Tsubasa: Haloo… Saya Enomoto, hobi main drum dan suka banget jalan-jalan.

Jun: Nggak ada yang tanya

Maaf fic ini makin gaje dan jelek. ToT

Mau review silahkan kalau nggak juga silahkan!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Om Kishi: Naruto punya saya.

Jun: Kalau gitu, Hinata punya saya *digeplak Kishimoto*

Chapter ini adalah Request dari 9x'y dan Uzumaki Arashi.

Maaf kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan dan kurang berkenan dihati. T_T

**Warning!** : Pairing NaruHina tapi…Karena disudut pandangi oleh Author, jadi ceritanya hancur, abal, aneh, gaje, ngawur, maksain, OOC, AU, garing, ngebosenin, bikin sakit mata, bikin nge-flame, dan sebagainya.

**Don't like, don't read!**

.

**Aojiru no Sekai**: Makasi.. Hinata laku soalnya banyak yang promo *dihajar Hinata FC*

**9x'y** : Waah..^_^ sudah lama, ya? Ini FrenzyRenzy-Ren.9x'y, kan?

Ceritanya kurang jelas, ya? Rencananya Kurabe dan Tsubasa akan dijelaskan dichap 12 atau kalau nggak dichap 13. MinaKushi akan saya munculkan.

Note: Kos-an Jun ada 2 lantai, setiap 1 lantai ada 7 kamar yang masing-masing ada kamar mandi. Setiap 1 lantai memiliki 1 dapur. Kebetulan kamar Jun dilantai paling bawah.

All: Nggak ada nanya, tuh.

**Uzumaki Arashi** : Hm…, Jun usahakan ada. Kurang lebih mirip begitu *dihajar Taiga*.

Naruto: Jelasin yang detail, dong!

Jun: Oke, setelah Jun ngutak-ngatik computer di warnet selama 4 jam buat cari tokoh untuk memperjelas karakter Jun Takahashi akhirnya dapat. Ini dia:

Character Jun Takahashi:

Wajah: Matanya hitam kecoklatan, bentuk matanya kayak Hinata/Hanabi hanya saja kesannya lebih ceria kayak Naruto, dan pipi chubby.

Rambut: Rambut Jun mirip Runa dari manga shoujo Navi Runa (termasuk kesenangannya pada makanan pun mirip), warnanya hitam dan jadi hitam kecoklatan kalau kena sinar matahari, panjang sampai pinggang. Selalu diikat 1, kadang kepang 1.

Fisik: Pendek seperti Taiga Aisaka, suka memakai celana beberapa centi dibawah lutut seperti Hinata dan Tenten, kadang keseharian memakai baju berlengan pendek dengan model seperti baju laki-laki.

Jika masih kurang jelas, PM saya^^ *plak*

Siap..!

1

2

3

Take, action!

.

_Aku berjalan dikegelapan malam. Jalanan masih tampak ramai dan aku pergi menuju apartemen mangaka Deidara lagi. Apa menurut readers aku perlu cerita pada Naruto tentang kejadian tadi siang menjelang sore? Aku tak tahu apa aku harus membantu atau tidak. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, benar atau salah?_

_._

**I'M SUPPORT YOU**

.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Hening dan…sepi. Aku baru sadar ketika suara langkah itu terdengar. Jalanan tampak sepi disebelah kanan dan kiriku. Aku lirik arlojiku, jam 11.45, hampir jam 12, dong. Langkah kaki itu semakin jelas, sepertinya ada lebih dari 1 orang. Kulirik kebelakang dan memang ada 3 orang laki-laki muda dan tinggi, mereka tampak asyik mengobrol sambil jalan. Walaupun sudah gelap, aku tetap bisa melihat berkat cahaya lampu dijalan.

Aku kembali memandang kedepan dan berjalan.

Grep! Sesuatu memegang lenganku, kiri dan kanan. Aku mencoba melepaskan diri tapi cengkraman tangan itu sangat kuat. Ketika aku melihat siapa yang memegangi lenganku, ternyata dia adalah 3 laki-laki yang tadi.

"A-Apa-apaan kalian? Lepaskan!" seruku.

"Hahaha..Jangan sok jual mahal begitu" kata salah satu laki-laki itu.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" mereka sama sekali nggak menghiraukannya, malah semakin mempererat cengkramannya. Mati aku..

"Huooooo….!"

"Ciaaaaat…!"

BUK!

BAK!

GEDEBUK!

DUAK!

MEONG !-?-

PRANG! -?-

JDUK!

DUAAAAR! -?-

Aku melongo ditempat, karena tiba-tiba saja ada 2 orang yang menghajar 3 laki-laki itu dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mengetahui siapa penyelamatku itu. Dia adalaaah….adalaaah…. JRENG…JRENG… adalah Kushina Obasan! *plak!* dan laki-laki tampan berambut pirang mirip.. err…Naruto. Eh? Mirip Naruto? Jangan-jangan ayahnya Naruto.

"Jurus tendangan halilitar!" seru ayah Naruto sambil melompat dan memposisikan kakinya diatas lalu menendang salah seorang laki-laki itu dari atas kepalanya. DUAK! Dahsyat, man!

"Jurus torpedo versi ngulek sambal!" Kushina obasan menekan dan memutar-mutar tangannya dipelipis laki-laki yang satu lagi. Mirip Misae yang sering melakukannya kepada Shinchan bila sedang kesal. Wow! O_o

Dua orang telah gugur dalam pertempuran dengan kemenangan ditangan Kushina-basan dan suaminya. Tinggal seorang lagi yang musti dibereskan.

"Tinggal kamu sendiri yang harus dibereskan," ujar Kushina obasan

"Huh! Hebat juga kalian. Kalau begitu rasakan ini!" laki-laki itu melakukan juggling (sepak bola) pada kaleng terdekat, entah dari mana "Tendangan super cowok ganteng..!"

Sempet-sempetnya tuh orang narsis.

TAK! Pemuda itu menendang kaleng tersebut dan WUUSS… kaleng itu melesat menuju arah Kushina obasan dan suaminya. Kaleng itu melesat kencang dengan latar marmut-?- dibelakangnya (lebay mode on).

"Formasi!" seru suami Kushina obasan. Ia duduk bersila mirip posisi yoga dan Kushina obasan berada dibelakangnya dengan 2 tangannya menyentuh punggung suaminya. Sepertinya dia melakukan transfer energy. (Kushina : Author sok tahu -_-)

"Hiaaaaaa…" ayah Naruto melompat lalu menendang balik kaleng yang ditendang lawannya alias laki-laki muda yang tadi. " Rasakan tendangan "Macan"ku..!"

(~Kojiro Hyuga: Oiii! Itu kan tendangan gue! ~Jun: Ikhlas-kan saja lah, mas. *Langsung dibantai Kojiro H*)

WUUSS.. Kaleng tersebut melaju secepat Sena dari Eyeshield21 dengan latar gambar macan dibelakangnya.

TUK! Kepala si laki-laki itu kena kaleng dan jatuh pingsan ditempat seperti kedua temannya.

(~Minato: Yaelah…Cuma bunyi 'tuk' doang, berarti pelan banget dong tendanganya. ~Jun: Nggak apa. Yang penting menang.)

"Wuoow" aku takjub "Keren.." bisikku

"Jun-ko.." tiba-tiba Kushina obasan memelukku "Kamu baik-baik saja, nak?"

"Ti..T..Tidak apa-apa kok, obasan…eekkk…" aku merasa sesak, pelukan Kushina obasan sangat kuat.

"Kushina, kasihan anak itu. Dia tampak terjepit"

"Ah, Minato.. aku sangat khawatir padanya, senang sekali ia baik-baik saja" Kushina obasan pun melepas pelukannya "Oh, iya. Minato, ini Jun, teman Naruto. Jun-ko, ini Minato, suami bibi"

"Salam kenal, ojisan" aku membungkuk.

"Salam kenal juga, Jun"

"Ayo, kita mampir dulu ke rumah dulu. Tak usah sungkan. Ayo!" ajak Kushina obasan. Selama perjalanan, Kushina-basan dan Minato-jisan bergandengan tangan sambil bercerita macam-macam padaku.

~oO0Oo~

Deg! Deg! Deg! Jatungku berdetak kencang. Aku gugup, resah dan gelisah berdiam disini. Aku duduk dialas duduk yang empuk dan nyaman, didepanku ada segelas teh hangat yang wangi dengan rasanya yang enak, disamping kananku ada jendela yang menampakkan suatu kebun yang banyak bunganya, bulan dan bintang bersinar dengan terang.

Lalu kenapa aku gugup? (~All: Mana gue tahu, elu aja belum ngasi tahu. *sweatdrop*)

Karena… Mm… Karena diruangan yang aku tempatin ini banyak orang yang kata Kushina-basan, mereka adalah geng Yakuza. GLEK! Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah, karena takut.

"Hei, nak!" panggil seorang laki-laki yang serem yang wajahnya mirip ikan hiu biru.

"I..Iya?"

"Kau kelas berapa?"tanyanya.

"Kelas dua SMU, om"

"Ooow…." Respon laki-laki berkulit hitam ireng dengan sebelahnya putih seputih kapur tulis, "Sama kayak Naruto, ya?"

"I..Iya"

"Sekolah dimana?" Tanya seorang pria jabrik hitam dengan pedang gede dipunggungnya.

"Di SMU Konoha"

"Katanya Kushina, Naruto sekolah disana, ya?" Tanya er…hm…ni orang cewek apa cowok? Cantik banget, tapi pake baju cowok. Kayaknya cowok, sih. Kelihatan dari body-nya. Tapi bisa aja cewek. Rambutnya panjang warna hitam. Ah, daripada nanya trus dia tersinggung, mendingan jawab-jawab aja.

"I..Iya"

"Sekelas?" Tanya laki-laki berkaca mata berambut putih.

"Nggak, om. Saya sama Naruto beda kelas."

"Ooow…" semua orang-orang yakuza itu mangguk-mangguk.

"Ini dia kue dan minumannya! Silahkan dimakan dan diminum!" seru Kushina-basan dengan semangat 45. "Ayo, Jun-ko, dimakan kuenya. Tak usah malu-malu."

"Iya, obasan"

"Maaf, ya? Obasan kasi kamu jus jeruk aja. Soalnya kamu nggak biasa minum sake, kan?"

Aku memandang para yakuza, dan memang botol yang mereka minum adalah sake. Ketahuan dari baunya yang menyengat.

"Iya. Terima kasih."

"Wah, senangnya semua keluarga berkumpul" ujar Minato-jisan.

"Coba ada Naruto" gumam Kushina obasan lirih.

Sejenak keadaan menjadi sunyi. Tak ada dari kami yang bersuara kecuali jangkrik.

"Sudahlah, kushina. Setidaknya ada calon menantu yang mewakili kehadirannya disini" ujar laki-laki berwajah hiu biru.

"Eh?" Minato-jisan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kushina-basan.

"Tuh" laki-laki itu menunjukku.

"Uhuk! Ohok! Ohok! Ehek!" aku terbatuk. Dikiranya aku pacarnya Dobe. Idih~ Nggak, deh… Naruto emang ganteng, tapi aku kan tidak menyukainya. Naruto kan udah punya Hinata-chan.

"Ano…Uhuk! Sa..Saya cuma temenan biasa saja sama Naruto, om" ujarku setelah batukku reda, "Lagipula, Naruto sudah punya pacar."

"Heeee…. Siapa?" Tanya Minato-jisan dengan mata berbinar-binar dengan senyum yang aneh.

BRAK! Suara pintu dibuka paksa terdengar nyaring.

"Semua…, ketua datang!" teriak seorang pria tua dengan mata tertutup sebelah dengan perban.

Semua duduk dengan diam, termasuk aku. Hatiku bedebar-debar gelisah karena aku akan melihat wajah ketua geng yakuza ini. Apakah wajahnya seram?

DREEEEK! Pintu geser terbuka, lalu muncullah sosok pria tua rambut putih berantakan. Dia duduk dialas duduk yang paling besar. Begitu dia duduk, semuanya memberi hormat dengan membungkukan badan sambil berkata "Selamat malam, ketua Jiraiya". Tentu saja aku juga ikut.

"Hm?" gumam orang itu dengan tampak..menyeramkan, er..itu menurutku, sih. "Wah, semua sudah berkumpul, ya? Akhirnya setelah Kushina dan Minato bebas kita bisa berkumpul bersama lagi." Kata ketua bernama Jiraiya itu dengan senyum…ceria, membuat wajahnya jadi aneh. Aku jadi sweatdrop.

"Oh, Naruto! Kau sudah besar rupanya!" seru Jiraiya.

Naruto? Semua celingak celinguk, aku ikutan celingak celinguk juga. Dimana Naruto, ya?

"Kukira kau laki-laki, ternyata kau perempuan, ya? Haha.. kau mengecat rambutmu, atau memang rambutmu hitam, ya?" Tanya Jiraiya berpose berfikir ala Detektif Conan. "Atau aku yang mulai pikun, ya?" kali ini ia garuk-garuk kepala.

Aku sadar bahwa yang dimaksud ketua geng itu adalah aku.

"Eh..Ketua, dia bukan Naruto." Ujar kushina-basan.

"Oh.." dia ber'oh' ria, "Kau anggota baru, ya? Wah, kau itu masih kecil, jangan jadi mafia. Nggak baik. Belajar dulu yang rajin" Ujar Jiraiya membuatku sweatdrop dua kali lipat.

Apa benar dia ketua geng yakuza? -_-"

"Tapi tak apalah. Yang penting kita rayakan dulu kebebasan Kushina dan Minato!" teriak Jiraiya pake toa. Semuanya bersorak girang.

Ya, ampun. Kami-Sama, semoga aku baik-baik saja disini.

~oO0Oo~

Haah..lelah sekali hari ini. Fyuh, hari yang benar-benar melelahkan kemarin malam ditengah sebuah reuni keluarga Yakuza. Aku jadi mengantuk tapi kuusahakan agar tak tertidur. Jika aku tidur, pasti aku kena hukum. Pelajaran pertama kali ini benar-benar tak masuk keotakku.

TING…TONG…TENG….

Ah, syukurlah bel berbunyi. Istirahat kali ini kumanfaatkan dengan tidur, lebih tepatnya memejamkan mata dan mengistirahatkan kepalaku dimeja, tapi aku tak tidur.

"…" sunyi senyap.

Eh, iya. Kenapa aku baru sadar? Hinata tidak masuk. Kenapa? Aku gelisah dan khawatir dengan kejadian kemarin. Aku segera berdiri dan mengunjungi Naruto di kelasnya.

"Permisi, Naruto ada?" tanyaku.

Semua orang dikelas itu memandangku sejenak dalam diam, kemudian kembali kekegiatan mereka semula seperti ngobrol dan sebagainya. Tak ada satupun yang menjawabku. Yah, aku sekarang sudah biasa dengan ini. Mereka begitu karena aku berteman dengan Naruto, si anak yakuza, itu kata mereka.

"Haah…" aku menghela nafas pelan. Lalu celingak-celinguk memandang kelas itu. Tak ada Naruto. Akupun pergi menuju kantin. Naruto juga tak ada. Aku ke taman belakang sekolah. Naruto juga nggak ada. Aduuh…, kemana, sih tuh anak?

"Dobe…!" teriakku. Hah..berteriak ditempat sepi, seperti orang boddoh saja.

BUK! Seseorang menepuk pundakku membuatku mati setengah bernyawa (lebay, ah).

"Haa….! Hiaa…..! Hia..Hia…!" teriakku tak karuan. Aku menoleh siapa yang mengagetkanku, dan ternyata dia adalah Naruto. "Aduh….. bikin kaget aja, sih!" seruku agak kesal.

"Kamu latah, ya?" tanyanya dengan tampang blo'on.

"Gak usah ngeledek, deh. Kamu udah tahu kalau aku ini latah."

"Ya…Ya…, maaf. Ada apa?"

"Aku mau bicara denganmu."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Ano..Hinata-chan nggak masuk."

"Hah? Kenapa? Sakit?"

"Nggak tahu. Tapi kemarin…"

"Ada apa kemarin? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apa dia menangis?" Naruto bertanya secara bertubi-tubi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku dengan kasar membuat aku pusing.

Aku ceritakan kejadian kemarin, saat Hinata-chan dipaksa pulang oleh saudaranya dan bagaimana hubungan Naruto dan Hinata-chan ditentang oleh ayah Hinata-chan. Selesai bercerita, Naruto terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, sedih.

"Biarkan saja," ucapnya lirih.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku sejak awal memang ngerasa nggak pantes buat dia."

"Kok, kamu ngomong gitu, sih?"

"Coba aja kamu pikir ini. Dia anak dari Hiashi Hyuga yang terkenal, pengusaha kaya, dan orang terpandang. Sedangkan aku.."

"Stop!" seruku.

"Aku ini Cuma anak…"

"Stop kataku!" aku berteriak.

"…." Naruto diam memandangku, entah apa arti pandangannya. Alisnya ditekuk dan dahinya berkerut, namun tatapannya padaku begitu tajam.

"Kau memang anak yakuza. Tapi…bukan berarti kau ini seorang yakuza."

"…"

"Seorang yakuza dalam pengertiannya adalah seorang mafia. Kau bukan mafia, kau tak pernah melakukan apapun yang membuat orang lain rugi."

"Kau mudah saja bicara begitu."

"Itu kenyataannya, kan? Lagipula kalau kau pesimis seperti ini terus, kau tak akan bisa diakui orang lain. Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang padaku, bahwa kau ingin menjadi orang yang berguna bagi masyarakat."

"Tapi…"

"Naruto, dengarkan aku! Ini saatnya kamu dan Hinata meluruskan hubungan kalian. Aku percaya jika kalian berbicara pada Hiashi-jisan dan berusaha, aku yakin ia akan merestui kalian."

"Tidak, Jun. Hiashi-sama bukan orang seperti itu. Aku tidak seberani itu.."

"Jangan menunda lagi. Jangan buat Hinata pergi darimu, dimasa yang akan datang kau akan berfikir dan menyesal saat Hinata benar-benar jauh. Lagipula apa kau tega? Hinata sangat menyayangimu sampai-sampai ia bertengkar dengan ayahnya."

"….." Naruto diam. Suasana menjadi sunyi.

"Aku mendukungmu, Naruto."

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

Hiaaaa….Huaa… Gaje! Jelek! Bener-benar garing! Huaaa…..*teriak di toilet-?-*

Selesai juga. Terima kasih udah baca. Makasi buat reviewer yang bikin saya makin semangat melanjutkan fic jelek ini. Terima kasih kepada Tuhan YME, karena Jun dapat waktu untuk mengetik fic ini.

Oke, Jun nggak bakal banyak bacot. Sekali lagi, Terima Kasih :D.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Jun: *Kasi deathglare ke Om Kishi*

Om Kishi: Ke…Ke...Kenapa? *merinding*

Jun: Kenapa nggak bikin NaruHina lagi?

Om Kishi: Lagi cari inspirasi. *ngelap keringat* ,v

**Warning!** : Pairing NaruHina tapi…Karena disudut pandangi oleh Author, jadi ceritanya hancur, abal, aneh, gaje, ngawur, maksain, OOC tinggak enam-?-, AU, garing, ngebosenin, bikin sakit mata, bikin nge-flame, dan sebagainya, seperti kanker, serangan jantung, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin-?-

**Don't like, don't read! Okey?^^b**

.

Balas review..! Balas review…! ^o^

**Neon Ne Lion Gennesiss****: **Terima kasih banyak^^

**Aojiru no Sekai:** Hehehe.. Oke^^ Ini udah update. Wah, saya jadi kepingin makan.

Kurabe(OC): Rakus -_-

Jun: Biarin. Oniichan juga ngapain kemari? Sana! *nendang Kurabe sampai mental ke Oahu*

All OC mind: Adik durhaka -_-"

**Tanigawa Rizumi-Chan:** Terima kasih. Mereka memang jagoan. Hah? Belajar dari saya? Saya tidak ahli. Ini dia, sudah update^^

**Uzumaki Arashi:** Yups! Tebakan Arashi-san benar^^ saya kasi nilai 100! Hehehehe.. Iya, tuh. Premannya pada buta kali. *digeplak para preman (di chap 10)*

Siap..!

1

2

3

Take, action!

.

"_Jangan menunda lagi. Jangan buat Hinata pergi darimu, dimasa yang akan datang kau akan berfikir dan menyesal saat Hinata benar-benar jauh. Lagipula apa kau tega? Hinata sangat menyayangimu sampai-sampai ia bertengkar dengan ayahnya."_

"…_.." Naruto diam. Suasana menjadi sunyi._

"_Aku mendukungmu, Naruto."_

_._

**I'M SUPPORT YOU**

.

Wuuuusss….., suara angin berhembus melewati kami –aku dan Naruto-. Kami diam dalam beberapa menit saling pandang. Hening….Hening….Hening….. Dan hening.

"Hehehehe…," Naruto tertawa kecil sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khas-nya, memecah kesunyian antara kami berdua (cie'elah, bahasanya..), "Terima kasih ya, Jun. Aku jadi semangat lagi! Lihat!" Naruto bergerak seperti orang lagi senam sehat jasmani. "Rasanya..beban jadi hilang."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Oke! Aku akan berusaha!" teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil mengepalnya dan berdiri diatas kursi yang datang entah dari mana. Dibelakangnya ada sinar matahari membuat dirinya terlihat bercahaya. Aku sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Eh, mau kemana?" aku berteriak sebab Naruto tiba-tiba turun kursi lalu berlari.

"Mau ke rumah Hinata-chan!" jawabnya pake toa.

"Woi, ini masih jam sekolah! Kalau ditangkap satpam gimana? Hoii… Dobe…!" aku ikut berlari mengejar Naruto. Aduh…, jangan menunda bukan berarti harus sekarang, kan…

Akhirnya, aku dan Naruto dihukum menimba air. Ah, sial sekali aku.

~oO0Oo~

TING…TONG…TENG…TING…TONG…TENG… Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Oke, ini saatnya!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan. Lebih tepatnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh dariku. Semua orang melihatnnya karena ia berteriak diatas pohon dengan tangan kanannya diangkat keatas dan dikepal dengan latar papan iklan bergambar matahari. Aku lagi-lagi sweatdrop melihatnya. Lalu ia melompat dari pohon melewati pagar dan berlari kencang secepat jaguar.

Weleh..weleh.. dia sama jagoannya dengan ortu-nya.

Aku pun memutuskan pulang ke rumah walalupun sebenarnya aku khawatir dengan Naruto. Mudah-mudah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sepanjang jalan aku bersenandung kecil sambil mendengarkan lagi di I-pod ku yang kubeli 2 tahun lalu.

Aku mendengar lagu Ost. Petualangan Sherina "Jagoan". Memang sudah kuno tapi aku masih suka mendengarkannya. Jujur, aku bosan dengan lagu jaman sekarang yang kebanyakan bertema percintaan. Mungkin karena kebanyakan atau apa aku jadi jenuh dengan lagu-lagu itu. Walaupun masih ada juga lagu percintaan yang senang kudengar.

Setelah mendengar lagu 'Jagoan', aku mendengar lagu Canon Rock. Aku sangat suka alunan music keyboard dan gitar melody-nya. Sangat enak didengar. Itu menurutku, sih…

-pip!-

Aku mematikan I-pod ku ketika kurasakan bus berhenti. Aku segera turun. Haus sekali. Mending aku beli minum dulu didibelokan sana. Aku tahu disitu ada toko kecil karena itu jalan menuju kos ku jadi aku sering lewat sana.

Aku memasukan I-pod ku ketas lalu aku berjalan. Saat menuju belokan…

Deg! Muncul sesosok wajah seseorang tepat didepanku dekat dengan wajahku.

"Waa..!" aku berteriak kencang, namun cuma sesaat. "Haaah…Ha.h.. Sasuke?" kataku saat melihat bahwa ternyata eh, ternyata… Sasuke, readers! (*digeplak Sasuke FC*).

"Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya dengan dingin. Aduh, belum apa-apa aku sudah merasa kesal dengan sikapnya.

"Aku mau pulang. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu, jelek!"

Idiiih…! Sebel! Pengen rasanya aku cakar mukanya itu. Tapi aku tahan karena aku nggak mau cari-cari masalah. Apalagi orang itu Uchiha.

"Oh..Ya, udah. Pulang dulu, ya… Daah..," kataku sambil menyembunykan perasaan kesalku, aku kembali berjalan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Aku mengacuhkannya karena kupikir Sasuke bicara kepada orang lain.

"Hei, berhenti kamu!". Aku masih cuek.

"Woiii!".

Wah, siapa sih yang dipanggil Sasuke? Orangnya pasti bandel banget.

"Heiii..! Rambut kunti, jelek, gendut! Tunggu kataku!"

Waduh. Kok, perasaanku bilang kalo yang dipanggil Sasuke itu aku. Perlahan aku berbalik menoleh kearah suara Sasuke. Dan kulihat Sasuke menatapku dengan ekspresi jengkel.

"Kenapa kamu cuek? Kamu nggak kesal aku katai kayak tadi. Jelek!"

"Yaaaah, kupikir kamu manggil siapa," jawabku.

Jujur saja, aku tak pernah kesal dikatai 'Jelek', 'Rambut kunti', dan 'Gendut'. Karena dari kecil, kakakku sering memanggilku "Jelek", kadang pernah aku berfikir "Wajahku jelek juga" waktu bercermin.

Rambutku seperti kunti bila terurai, itupun saat kering karena habis keramas dan aku tidak pernah ke salon dan banyak yang bilang kalau aku seram kalau dilihat dari belakang dengan rambut terurai.

Badanku memang gendut karena aku senang makan, aku tak pernah peduli dengan yang namanya "Diet", tapi badanku tidak gendut-gendut amat. Kalau orang bilang aku ini berat dengan tinggi badannya pas. Normal. Nggak gendut nggak kurus.

Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku. Aku diam, bingung. Ada perlu apa Sasuke denganku?

~oO0Oo~

Aku duduk disebuah kursi sederhana dengan meja bundar didepanku yang diatasnya ada segelas susu coklat dengan soda. Mataku masih menatap seorang pemuda seumuran denganku bermata onyx dan berambut hitam raven ala pantat bebek di peternakan (*digorok Sasuke FC*). Pemuda itu tampak sangat menikmati jus tomatnya.

Kami sekarang berada di café dekat stasiun bus.

Setelah ia meminum jusnya. Kami diam-diaman. Detik-detik berjalan sesuai hukum waktu. 1….2….3…..6…8….10….15…..40… Hadooooh…! Mau diem-dieman sampai kapan, nih? Tapi aku juga nggak punya topic bagus. Haaah…

"Jun," panggil Sasuke memacah kesunyian.

"Ya?"

"Aku jahat, ya?"

"Hah?"

"Jawab saja!" Sasuke agak membentak membuatku takut.

Aku harus jawab apa? Memang, sih…bagiku ia menyebalkan tapi…bagaimana aku bisa tahu ia jahat atau tidak? Aku tak begitu mengenal Sasuke. Aku diam berfikir sambil meminum minumanku.

"Jawablah!" ucap Sasuke yang sepertinya tak sabar.

"Em..," aduh, aku mau jawab apaan? Ah, apa adanya saja, deh. "Nggak tahu." Bodoh! Kenapa jawaban itu yang keluar.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. "Kau tampak membenciku selama ini."

"Memangnya keliahatan seperti itu?" tanyaku. Apa aku kelihatan memusuhinya sampai dia berfikir aku membencinya? Entahlah. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakannya.

"Kau tidak membenciku?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi…kau kelihatannya begitu," ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Begitukah? Maaf, deh…"

"Jun."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau merelakan cintamu?"

"Eh?"

"Waktu itu…kau bilang…kau pernah…"

Sasuke tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Aku malu. Jelas. Kini aku teringat tentang cinta pertamaku. Aku mengingatnya lagi saat dimana aku hanya memiliki kenangan sedikit tentangnya dan dia mencueki aku walau sudah tahu perasaanku. Tapi… aku tidak sedih. Sama sekali tidak sedih.

"Cinta itu…bahagia melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia," kataku. Ini terdengar sama dengan kata-kata Rachel di film Heart. Tapi memang benar yang dikatakannya, karena aku sudah merasakannya.

"Kalau kita mencintai seseorang, dia juga harus ikhlas dan tulus mencintai kita. Kalau tidak begitu, orang yang kita cintai tak akan bahagia dan kita juga jadi sakit."

"…"

"Tidak ada untungnya mengejar cinta yang sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"…"

"Cinta itu buta. Bikin kita sakit. Heh, namanya juga 'Jatuh Cinta'. Kalau sudah jatuh pasti sakit."

"…"

"Ketika aku mencintai dia. Walaupun kami dalam jarak dekat atau berbicara, aku sama sekali tidak bahagia dan tidak senang."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia tidak membalas perasaanku. Dan semua kenangan yang kupunya tentangnya sama sekali tak berarti apapun. Sekarang aku sangat membenci dia. Sangat benci. Dia jutek dan sinis hanya padaku. Dia tak pernah menghargai apapun dariku."

"…"

"Kadang aku berfikir bagaimana bisa aku mencintainya. Aku berdoa kepada Tuhan agar aku bisa melupakannya. Dan itu berhasil. Dan sekarang aku mendapat cinta yang baru." Kali ini aku tersenyum saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Siapa?"

"Banyak."

Sasuke melototkan matanya padaku. "Heh. Mata keranjang juga kamu!" kata Sasuke agak dingin.

"Yeee… Enak aja!" kataku jengkel.

"Kamu tadi bilang banyak."

"Ya, memang banyak. Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sora, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan banyak lagi. Cintaku adalah teman-temanku."

"Heh.." Sasuke tersenyum sinis seperti menahan tawa.

"Hei, jangan meremehkan 'Cinta'ku! Cinta pada sahabat, teman dan pacar itu memang beda tipis. Orang kadang sering keliru mengartikan cinta antara nafsu dan kagum! Cinta anatara sahabat itu lebih kekal dibanding cinta pada kekasih. Tidak semua cinta itu buta! Cinta juga membuat kita hidup lebih baik!"

"Sok tahu."

"Hei... Kan sudah kubilang, cinta itu bahagia melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Hening kembali.

"Aku benar-benar mencintai Hinata," Sasuke akhirnya kembali memecah kesunyian.

"Eh?"

"Selama ini, semua wanita selalu meneriaki namaku dan memandangku karena aku tampan dan kaya, dan aku sama sekali tak peduli."

Dingin tapi narsis. Sasuke benar-benar berfikir dirinya tampan. Padahal menurutku enggak (*dibantai Sasuke dan Sasuke FC*). Masil lebih tampan temannya Naruto sesama asisten mangaka. Tau, kan? Sasori… Hehehe.. Hei, aku mikirin apa, sih?

"Bertahun-tahun dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku bertemu Hinata dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah meneriaki nama bahkan memandangku."

Aku diam mendengar curhatan Sasuke. Ya iyalah, Sasuke.. Naruto itu cintanya sama Naruto.

"Mungkin karena terbiasa dipandang dan dikagumi, aku jadi penasaran dengan Hinata. Tahu bahwa dia tak pernah menaruh kagum padaku, aku mengaguminya dan lama-lama menyukainya."

"…"

"Saat aku tahu ia menyukai Naruto, aku sangat kesal dan cemburu. Aku sangat..sangat..mencintainya. Bahkan demi mendapatkan dia, aku rela melakukan apapun."

"Walaupun harus membuatnya tertekan dan sedih?" tanyaku.

Sasuke menatapku tajam namun ekspresinya datar. "Apapun kulakukan agar dia disisiku. Dan perasaan ini bukanlah kagum atau nafsu."

"…"

"Walaupun sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak ingin dia sedih atau tertekan."

"…"

"Tadi pagi, keluargaku datang kerumah Hyuga dan mereka sepakat mentunangkan aku dengan Hinata."

Apa! Sasuke dan Hinata mau tunangan! Oh, Kami-Sama.. Bagaimana nasib Naruto? Pantas Sasuke tidak pakai seragam dan pantas para siswi di KHS pada sepi tak meneriaki nama Sasuke. Ternyata…

Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa. Hal ini membuatku harus berfikir. Bodoh! Untuk apa berfikir? Ini tentang perasaan. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju kasir. Selesai membayar, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau salah, Sasuke!" teriakku. Sasuke menoleh, menatapku tajam.

"Pernahkah kau pikir bahwa orang yang mencintaimu juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu?" aku tetap berteriak.

"…"

"Ada gadis yang mencintaimu sama seperti kau mencintai Hinata. Dau kau cuek sama seperti Hinata yang mencuekimu. Sas, kalau kau mencintai Hinata, kau tak akan melakukan hal seperti ini! Kalau kamu ingin memiliki dia dan kamu rela membuat dia menderita, itu sama saja dengan 'Nafsu'!"

Aduh, bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku teriak. Sekarang semua mata tertuju padaku. Malunya~.

Sasuke menarik pintu dan keluar. Aku berlari mengejar Sasuke, tapi sasuke keburu naik mobilnya dan pergi.

"Mbak," seseorang memanggilku sambil menepuk pundakku dan membuatku terkejut.

"Eh? I..Iya, mas?" tanyaku pada mas-mas, entah siapa.

"Anda belum bayar," ujar mas-mas itu.

Aduh, lupa! Tadi itu aku belum bayar minumannya. Dan mas ini kan yang membawakan aku dan Sasuke minum tadi. Payah sekali aku ini.

"Maaf." Aku segera menggerogohi tasku dan member mas-mas tadi uang. "Maaf ya, mas?"

~oO0Oo~

Jam 19.04. Capek sekali aku. Hari ini habis dari studio, aku langsung kekedai ramen. Hmm~~ yummy! Ramen, aku datang! Eh, jadi mirip Naruto, ya? Hehehe.. kebetulan aku juga suka mie apalagi mie yang rasanya agak pedas.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa dia berhasil? Aku berjalan sampai akhirnya aku tiba kekedai ramen Paman Teuchi. Dan disana aku melihat Kushina-basan. Eh? Kushina-basan? Sedang apa dia?

"Kushina-obasan?"

"Eh, Jun-ko. Beli ramen?"

"Iya. Obasan beli ramen juga?"

"Iya. Eh, bagaimana kalau kau makan ramen sama-sama dirumah basan?"

"Eh? Boleh?"

"Hahahaha.. Tentu saja boleh. Makin ramai makin enak."

"Iya, deh," aku mengangguk setuju. "Pak, ramen 1 dibungkus, ya!"

"Pesanan segera datang!" teriak Paman Teuchi dengan semangat 45 ala Guru Gay-?-.

Setelah pesanan selesai dan membayar. Aku dan Kushina-basan menuju rumah Kushina-basan sambil sedikit berbincang-bincang. Ternyata aku nyambung juga dengan Kushina-basan mengingat bahwa selama ini orang-orang selalu terlihat malas kalau bicara denganku.

"Kushina-basan beli ramen banyak juga," kataku sambil melihat kantong plastik besar yang dibawa Kushina-basan yang isinya ada 7 bungkus ramen yang semuanya adalah porsi jumbo.

"Oh, ini. Iya, soalnya Naruto kalau makan ramen memang bisa lebih dari 2 mangkok."

Naruto? Kenapa ada Naruto? Aku bukannya heran mendengar Naruto yang bisa makan ramen dengan banyak porsi, hal itu aku sudah tahu tapi yang aku herankan adalah ini ramen untuk… Naruto?

"Naruto?"

"Iya. Naruto ada di rumah obasan."

"Eh?" Naruto dirumah Kushina-basan?

SKIP TIME

"Naruto?" aku kaget melihat Naruto yang duduk disofa dengan wajah babak belur. "Kamu kenapa?"

"Aku dihajar oleh para bodyguard keluarga Hyuga. Begini, deh jadinya." Naruto terlihat lesu dan…sedih.

Mungkinkah kehadiran Naruto ditolah oleh ayah Hinata? Kalau memang iya…. Mungkin ini gara-gara aku. Ya, gara-gara aku yang memaksanya untuk berbicara kepada paman Hiashi. Aku payah sekali.

"Bukan salahmu, kok."

"Eh!" aku bingung plus terkejut mendengar kata-kata Naruto. "Hah?"

"Kamu tak usah menyesal atau merasa bersalah kalau aku jadi begini. Ini bukan salahmu, kok."

Aku heran. Bagaimana naruto tahu pikiranku? Masa dia punya kekuatan membaca pikiran? Nggak mungkin, ah!. "Ko..Kok?"

"Hehehe..," dia tertawa kecil, "Tebakanku benar, ya? Dari ekspresi wajahmu sudah kelihatan, tuh," Naruto berkata sambil nyengir seperti biasa.

Habis bonyok gitu, dia masih bisa ketawa? Padahal…

"Ayo, kita makan ramennya sebelum dingin," ajak Minato-jisan.

SKIP TIME

"Jun," panggil Naruto sambil mengunyah mie-nya.

"Ya?"

"Apa benar kamu…bla…bla…bla…," Naruto berbicara dan bertanya tentang apa yang diceritakan ibunya tentangku. Pertemuanku dan pertemananku dengan Kushina-obasan. Dan aku membenarkan semuanya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kaa-san yang memintanya, Naruto. Kaa-san pikir kamu tak mau bertemu kaa-san dan tou-san semenjak kami pergi meninggalkanmu."

"Tidak, kok. Aku nggak marah sama sekali."

Aku tersenyum. Naruto…, aku ingin sekali membantumu. Kasihan dirimu dan Hinata. Ingin rasanya aku menggagalkan pertunangan antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Tapi…bagaimana caranya? Apa bisa aku melakukannya. Mungkin, ini tidak baik tapi… aku tak tega.

.

.

To be continue…

.

**Jun:** Chap 11 selesai. Fyuh..capek. Kecewa juga karena Jun nggak mencapai target di chap ini.

**Kushina:** Wohoho.. Tumben banget 'author note' nya dikit. Biasanya banyak sampai ceritanya kependekan.

**Jun:** Ah, masa? Kayaknya sama aja dengan chaper-chapter sebelumnya.

**Naruto:** Apaan, tuh! Kenapa gue keliatan norak kayak gitu, sih?

**Sasuke:** Hei, author bego! Gara-gara elo, reputasi gue makin rusak sebagai cowok cool *pundung*.

**OC di fic The Resentment of Twin:** Dan apa lagi itu? Sok bijak dan sok tahu sekali kalimat-kalimat tentang cinta itu!

**Jun:** Kalian nggak usah ikut-ikutan! Ngapain kalian disini? Kalian ini harusnya nongol di fic ROT (Resentment of Twin). Sana! *nendang OC sampai mental ke Greenland*

**All chara:** Apaan, nih fic? Kita protes!

**Jun:** Kabuuuuurrr…..! *lari secepat 180 drajat*


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : **Aduh capek bilang.. Naruto punya saya aja *dibantai pake golok sama Kishimoto*

**Warning** : Dalam fic ini pairing-nya emang NaruHina. Tapi kisah mereka disudut pandangi dan dinaratori oleh orang lain. Jadi ceritanya hancur, abal, aneh, ngawur, maksain, OOC, AU, garing, ngebosenin, bikin sakit mata, bikin nge-flame, dan sebagainya

Tambahan: Fic ini mengandung kenarsisan author, kenggak jelasan dan kengawuran ditambah pula dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, kanker, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin-?-

**Don't like, don't read^^b**

.

Trima kasih reviewer:

Renzy.9x'y: Oke, ini sudah update^^

Uzumaki Arashi: Hah? Kapan saya bilang begitu? *Plak!*. Maaf, saya merasa adegan itu agak sulit ditampilkan. Sekali lagi, maaf (_,_)

Maaf untuk chap sebelumnya yang tidak berkenan dihati. Apabila chap ini tidak berkeknan dihati juga saya minta maaf *bungkuk-bungkuk*

.

.

Siap..!

1

2

3

Take, action!

.

_Aku tersenyum. Naruto…, aku ingin sekali membantumu. Kasihan dirimu dan Hinata. Ingin rasanya aku menggagalkan pertunangan antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Tapi…bagaimana caranya? Apa bisa aku melakukannya. Mungkin, ini tidak baik tapi… aku tak tega._

_._

**I'M SUPPORT YOU**

.

TING…TONG…TENG…TING… TONG…TENG… JREEENG…! *plak!*

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi sangat merdu-!-. Lagi-lagi Hinata tidak masuk. Haah… Semoga Hinata-chan baik-baik saja.

"Yo!" seseorang berteriak dan menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"E, MONYET!" latahku kumat lagi karena kaget.

"Enak saja! Ganteng begini dibilang monyet," kata orang mengagetkanku tadi yang ternyata adalah Kiba. Pe-de bener dia bilang dirinya ganteng.

"Yang namanya orang latah kalau kaget ya begitu. By the way, bus way, anyway, everyway, ada apa?"

"Mau tanya aja. Hinata kemana aja? 2 hari ini dia nggak masuk?"

"Aku nggak tahu. Lagi ada urusan keluarga kali."

"Jangan-jangan dia sakit?" wajah Kiba terlihat khawatir.

"Te-He," jawabku sambil angkat bahu.

"Apaan, tuh?"

"Tak tahu."

"Aku tanya benar-benar, nih!"

"Tak Tahu.."

"Yee..kalau nggak tahu jangan dipakai."

Aku sweatdrop. Sebenarnya Te-He(TH) itu artinya **T**ak ta**H**u. Tapi biarlah, ntar jadi adu mulut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Hinata?" usul Kiba.

"Boleh aja, sih. Eh..eh…? Mau ngapain?" tanyaku saat Kiba menyeretku.

"Ke rumah Hinata-lah."

"Jangan sekarang. Malu dilihat anak-anak. Ntar Karui cemburu lagi."

"Eh, apa?"

Waduh, bego. Duh, mulut bego! Bego! Aku telah membocorkan rahasia Karui. "Um.." aku berfikir mencari alasan. Bingung juga, neh.

"Karui…cemburu? Nggak salah, tuh?"

"Aku harus cepat-cepat ke tempat kerja. Daah…". Aku segera berlari menuju pintu gerbang.

DUK! Aduh~~ Hidungku terbentur. Lalu mataku mendapati sosok pria setengah baya berambut panjang coklat dan bermata…silver? Lavender? Ungu abu-abu? Entahlah.. Eh, tunggu! Mata paman ini..mirip Hinata. Siapa paman ini? Disamping paman ini ada 4 orang pemuda yang tubuhnya besar-besar semua.

"Ma..Maaf, saya tidak sengaja."

"Hn," hanya itu responnya. Dingin sekali kelihatannya. "Nak, apa kamu mengenal yang namanya Naruto?" tanya paman itu.

"Eh, iya paman. Saya kenal. Ada perlu apa, ya?"

"Bos, itu anaknya!" ujar salah seorang pemuda. Aku melihat yang ditunjuk pemuda itu. Tampak Naruto tengah berjalan mendekat sambil bersuil ria dengan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala. Sepertinya dia tak sadar ada aku dan 5 orang pria besar didepannya.

"Bawa dia!" perintah paman berambut coklat itu.

Dua pemuda dari 4 itu segera menghampiri Naruto dan… eh, 2 orang itu memegang 2 tangan Naruto dan menariknya dengan paksa. Mau apa mereka? Siapa mereka ini?

"HENTIKAN!" teriak seseorang. Begitu aku lihat siapa, ternyata yang berteriak adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" gumam paman itu namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya. "Sasuke apa yang…"

"Hiashi-sama, lepaskan Naruto!" teriak Sasuke sambil mencoba melepaskan Naruto dari 2 pemuda besar tadi. Tampak kebingungan diwajah Naruto melihat Sasuke.

Ada apa ini? Tumben-tumbennya Sasuke membela Naruto.

"Sasuke, apa-apaan kau!" tanya paman tadi. Eh, Sasuke bilang Hiashi? Berarti pa..paman ini ayah Hinata-chan!

"Saya tidak bisa diam melihat sahabat saya diperlakukan seperti ini! Jadi jangan ganggu Naruto!"

Sahabat? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah Sasuke membenci Naruto?

"Sasuke, apa yang kau katakan? Bersahabat dengan anak yakuza!" seru Hiashi dengan penekanan kata Yakuza.

"Koruptor, pencuri, dan pembunuh keturunan orang biasa sama saja seperti yakuza. Bahkan orang yang menggunakan kekuasaan untuk mencelakai orang lain seperti anda pun tak ada bedanya dengan kedudukan yakuza."

Hiieeee….! Sa..Sasukeee….! Berani sekali dia mengatakan hal itu pada orang terkaya di Konoha! Apa dia tak sadar kalau nyawanya bisa bahaya? Aku sungguh kaget mendengarnya. Baru kali ini aku lihat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Kurang ajar! Kau sadar apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke?"

"Lihat. Saya bisa menebak ancaman itu. Anda pasti akan menyuruh bodyguard anda untuk memberi pelajaran pada saya, kan?"

Ya, Tuhan…. D…D..Di..Dia mengatakannya~! Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa agak takut.

"Jangan bermuka seperti itu. Wajahmu jelek sekali, mirip wajah tokoh wayang," ucap Sasuke sambil melihatku.

Dasar. Bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini dia meledekku. "Bawel, ah!" seruku sedikit jengkel. Eh, memang mimik wajahku seperti apa tadi? Ah, sudahlah.

"Beri dia pelajaran!" seru Hiashi dan 4 orang itu pun bersiap menghajar Sasuke dan Naruto.

BUK!

DUAK!

BAG!

BUG!

DUAK!

Yak! Terus! Hajar mereka! Yak! Ayooo! Ayo! Tendang kekiri! (*dihajar all chara dan readers*)

Ehem! Naruto dan Sasuke terus menghajar dan terhajar 4 pemuda besar itu. Terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto terdesak. Ya iyalah. 4 lawan 2, pasti lebih unggul 4.

"Hentikan, paman!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang. Aku kaget. Itukan laki-laki yang mengejar Hinata di bus dan yang menyeret Hinata masuk mobil beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, dia saudara Hinata.

"A..Ayah, hentikan!" kali ini terdengar teriakan perempuan disebelah laki-laki itu. Itu..Hinata-chan.

Saudara Hinata-chan yang aku lupa namanya siapa itu (*plak*) mendekati Naruto, Sasuke dan 4 orang besar itu mencoba melerai. Sedangkan Hinata berlari mendekati ayahnya dan berlutut. Aku bisa melihat air matanya yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Ayah, kumohon padamu. Jangan lakukan ini. Bukankah ayah telah berjanji kalau aku bertunangan dengan Sasuke, ayah tidak akan menyakiti Naruto."

"Diam, Hinata!"

Aku hanya dapat menonton tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku tak dapat membantu. Aku tahu kalau aku tak memiliki hak sama sekali karena persoalan ini bukanlah persoalanku, ini persoalan mereka dan aku tak berhak ikut campur.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini!" teriak wanita yang suaranya familiar bagiku. Ketika aku menoleh ternyata itu suara Tsunade-kancho sensei. Disebelahnya ada Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Anko-sensei, Hayate-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei. Juga ada satpam sekolah, Izumo-san dan Kotetsu-san.

"Hentikan!"

"Hentikan perkelahian ini!"

Para guru yang laki-laki dan satpam mencoba melerai pertarungan antara Sasuke, Naruto, dan 4 orang besar itu. Sedangkan para guru yang perempuan menolong saudara Hinata yang terluka karena kena hajar. Wah, beberapa menit saja wajahnya sudah bonyok begitu. Kasihan sekali. (*dihajar Neji FC*)

DUAK!

Salah satu pemuda besar itu memukul Hayate-sensei. Akibatnya para guru dan satpam terpakasa berkelahi guna membela diri dan mengelak dari serangan. Hebat sekali 4 orang berbadan besar itu. Tak heran kalau mereka jadi bodyguard.

Aku diam menonton mereka. Benar-benar pertarungan seru nan menegangkan. Jadi ingat dulu. Aku sangat senang menonton temanku bermain game tentang perkelahian seperti game Tekken dan Bloody Roar. Kalau aku main selalu game over di ronde 2. Sebel. Eh, kenapa ngomongnya ke game, sih? Back to story!

Anak-anak ikut menonton. Ada yang memberi semangat, ada yang bengong, dll. Aku melihat Hinata sedang dipaksa ayahnya masuk mobil sambil memakinya. Aku tak tega.

"Paman!" teriakku. Deg! Deg! Aku deg-degan. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini. "To..Tolong jangan kasar sama Hinata-chan, kasihan dia."

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur," ujar Hiashi sambil menatapku tajam. Aku mergidik ngeri.

"Ta.. Tapi anda seharusnya menghargai pilihan anak anda sendiri. Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa memilih yang terbaik untuknya sendiri," aku mencoba bicara.

"Bersama seorang Yakuza? Tidak akan!"

"Dia bukan Yakuza!" teriakku spontan, "Kalau benar dia seorang Yakuza, seharusnya dia sudah ditangkap polisi dari dulu."

PLAK! Satu tamparan mendarat dipipiku dan lututku terasa sakit karena terjatuh. Tamparannya sangat keras.

"Jun, awaas!"

"Eh?"

Aku bingung dengan perkataan "Awas" dari Hinata.

TIIIIIIIIIN….! TIIIIIIIIN…..!

Suara yang nyaring itu membuatku tersadar sekelilingku. Aku berada di jalan raya. Entah kenapa waktu terasa begitu lambat. Semua menjadi lambat.

"Juuuun!" bahkan teriakan Hinata pun tiba-tiba menjadi lambat.

Aku menoleh kesamping dimana bunyi nyaring itu berasal. Mo..Mobil.. Ada mobil dan tubuhku terasa kaku. Apakah aku…akan ditabrak dan…mati?

"Jun!" terdengar teriakan lagi dan ketika aku menoleh aku melihat Sasuke berlari kearahku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa waktu berjalan normal kembali.

"Kyaaa..!" aku sedikit menjerit karena Sasuke tiba-tiba mendorongku. Dorongannya sangat keras sampai-sampai aku jatuh ke selokan kecil yang untungnya gak ada air alias kering dengan bunyi BRUK yang nyaring. Auw! Kakiku~

"Sasuke..!" teriak beberapa orang. Deg! Deg! Sasuke akan ditabrak! Tidaak!

CKIIIIIITTT…!

Tiba-tiba mobil berbelok dan menuju kearah Hiashi dan Hinata. Sepertinya pengemudi mobil itu kaget dan berputar. DEG! DEG! DEG! Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Apakah..Hinata…

BRAK!

"Kyaaaaa….!"

"Narutooooo…!" aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Bagaimana tidak? Aku kaget, saat mobil menuju arah Hiashi dan Hinata, Naruto mendorong mereka dan ia pun tertabrak.

Hek! Kaki kiriku sakit sekali. Bergerak sedikit saja, aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Aku jadi gak bisa bergerak. Uuukh, sakit sekali… Aku mencoba berdiri namun rasa sakitnya begitu hebat-bagiku-. Kurasakan mataku hangat. Air mataku keluar karena menahan sakit.

~oO0Oo~

SKIP TIME

"Sepertinya beberapa urat syaraf dan otot-otot dipergelangan kaki kirimu terkilir. Tapi jangan khawatir, tak lama lagi kau akan bisa menggerakkan kaki kirimu," ujar seorang dokter yang kuketahui bernama Kaori

(A/N: Suster Kaori muncul sebagai perawat Lee. Ingat? *digeplak karena mengganggu jalan cerita*)

"Iya, terima kasih, Dokter."

Dokter cantik itu pun akhirnya keluar ruangan. Hanya tinggal aku dan Sasuke saja diruangan ini. Sasuke tidak apa-apa, ia hanya bonyok dan lecet doang (*di deathglare Sasuke*). Duh.. Kenapa aku harus sekamar sama dia, sih? Eh, iya. Aku jadi penasaran…

"Sasuke,"panggilku dan seperti biasa reponnya hanya "Hn." Dinginnya… -_-"

"Kenapa tadi kamu…"

"Membela Naruto?" potong Sasuke. Aku hanya diam. "Naruto itu sebenarnya temanku dari kecil."

"Hah!" aku kaget dan setengah berteriak.

"Sstt… Nggak usah berlebihan."

"…"

"Dulu aku, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Gaara dan Naruto sering bermain bersama-sama sejak kecil. Kami selalu bersama-sama. Tapi semua berubah ketika polisi datang menangkap kedua orang tua Naruto. Semua orang akhirnya tahu kalau orang tua Naruto adalah salah satu kerabat yakuza. Akhirnya semua orang tua melarang anak mereka bergaul dengan Naruto termasuk orang tua kami."

"…"

"Kami jadi tak bisa bermain bersama-sama lagi dan bertemu lagi. Lama-lama kenangan tentang Naruto dalam benak kami perlahan terhapus sedikit demi sedikit."

"…"

"Sampai kapan kamu mau diam seperti itu?"

"Hah?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Tanya kek kenapa aku tiba-tiba benci Naruto."

"Iya, deh… Kenapa kamu bisa benci Naruto?"

"Waktu masuk SMU aku bertemu Naruto dan ingatan itu kembali lagi namun aku marah saat tahu bahwa Naruto telah berpacaran dengan Hinata karena aku menyukai Hinata. Waktu itu aku tahu saat tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto menembak Hinata di taman."

Aku menghela nafas panjang dalam diam. Keadaan sunyi sejenak.

"Aku sudah melakukan hal benar, kan?"

"…" aku masih diam, tak tahu bilang apa.

"Menurutmu…apa Naruto atau Hinata mau memaafkanku?"

Aku menoleh kearah Sasuke, "Pasti."

"Benarkah? Kau tahu darimana aku akan dimaafkan oleh Naruto dan Hinata?" tanyanya agak sinis.

"Aku yakin saja."

"Itu bukan jawaban."

"Aku yakin. Apalagi Hinata, dia pasti memaafkanmu."

"Hei, Jun."

"Ya?"

"Kau juga marah padaku, ya?"

"Tidak juga, kecuali kalau kau macam-macam padaku."

"Kau pikir aku cowok apaan? Lagipula siapa juga yang sudi macam-macam dengan cewek macam kamu."

"Hei, bukan macam-macam itu yang kumaksud!" aku sweatdrop plus jengkel walau sedikit, sih.

Hening sejenak. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke memanggilku dengan suara yang agak pelan, "Jun."

"Ya?" tanyaku. Kini aku berpaling memandang Sasuke.

"Apa..kau mencintai Naruto?"

"Hah!" pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku cinta Naruto? Kalau cinta NaruHina sih, iya.

"Kau baik dan peduli sekali pada Naruto. Apa kau punya perasaan khusus padanya?"

"Ah.." aku menghela nafas, pandanganku kini kebawah menatap selimut yang kugunakan, "Aku nggak tahu."

"Apa kau hanya kasihan padanya?"

"Aku sungguh tak tahu."

"Itu bukan jawaban."

"…" aku diam.

"Sesuatu..pasti dilandasi dengan alasan… Meskipun kadang kita tak sadar apa alasan itu."

"Aku.." aku berhenti berucap sejenak, "Aku merasa senang mengenal Naruto, Hinata juga, yang lainnya juga. Jujur saja, ketika bersama Naruto, aku merasa senang dan tidak sepi…karena… selama ini… aku tak penah dekat dengan siapapun. Saat bertemu Naruto… aku merasa dan untuk pertama kalinya… aku merasa memiliki… sahabat."

"…"

"Kesenanganku, cara bicaraku, cara berfikirku, semua berbeda dengan teman-teman disekolahku yang sebelumnya. Kadang aku dianggap aneh. Aku jadi kesepian... Tapi… disini tidak. Aku tidak kesepian… sama sekali."

"Ya, persahabatan memang indah. Aku pernah dengar dari kakakku, Itachi. Dia bilang "Pernahkah kau mendengar, persahabatan itu lebih mulia daripada manusianya sendiri?"."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata itu, Sasuke pun juga ikut tertawa kecil.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar oleh seorang pemuda bertubuh agak sedikit gendut, berkulit gelap dan bermata sipit. Aku sangat kaget karena aku mengenal pemuda tersebut.

"Yuu, kamu tak apa?"

"O..o..oniisan..!"

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

Jun: Pendeknya… -_-

Readers: Dari dulu memang pendek, kan? -_-"

Jun: Waaa… Pembaca terhormat, kalian masih disini… *mata bling-bling lalu nangis terharu ala Guru Gay*

Readers: *Sweatdrop*

Jun: Oh, iya. Selamat HTNH. Sudah terlambat, sih. Tapi nggak masalahkan? *diinjek NH FC*

Jun: Apabila di chap ini ada kesalahan saya minta maaf. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, itu.. jika readers berkenan. Hehe… Oke saya pergi dulu. Jaa mata…^^ *langsung lari dengan kecepatan 70 drajat/km*


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :**

Jun: Masashi Kishimoto! Masashi Kishimoto! *teriak-teriak sambil ngibarin bendera wajah Masashi Kishimoto*

Om Kishi : *sweatdrop*

**Warning** : Dalam fic ini pairing-nya emang NaruHina. Tapi kisah mereka disudut pandangi dan dinaratori oleh orang lain. Jadi ceritanya hancur, abal, aneh, ngawur, maksain, OOC, AU, garing, ngebosenin, bikin sakit mata, bikin nge-flame, EYTS (Ejaan Yang Tidak Sempurna) dan sebagainya

**Tambahan Warning**: Fic ini mengandung kenarsisan author, kenggak jelasan dan kengawuran ditambah pula dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, kanker, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin-?-

**Don't like, don't read^^b**

.

Terima kasih reviewer:

**Renzy Fantasia**: Yups! Ini udah update. Kakak Jun memang agak gembul *digiling Oniisan*

**Seiffer**: Yak! Yang benar memang I Support You. Dan saya memang sengaja pakai judul I'm Support You. Judul ini muncul waktu saya lagi bernostalagia akan ke-bego-an saya.

**Aojiru no Sekai** (chap 11-12) : Makasi banyak. Saya senang sekali :'3. Oke, saya akan lebih berhati-hati. Sekali lagi terima kasih^^

**Uchiha Rama Senju**: Hehehe… Iya, fic saya memang aneh. Maaf. Ini udah update^^

**Hyuna Toki**: Siap! Ini sudah update! ^^

.

.

Siap..!

1

2

3

Take, action!

.

_BRAK!_

_Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar oleh seorang pemuda bertubuh agak sedikit gendut, berkulit gelap dan bermata sipit. Aku sangat kaget karena aku mengenal pemuda tersebut._

"_Yuu, kamu tak apa?"_

"_O..o..oniisan..!"_

_._

**I'M SUPPORT YOU**

.

Aku kaget. Jelas saja. Bagaimana mungkin kakakku itu tahu aku disini. Dan lagi…dan lagi… dan lagi… aku tak yakin dia kakakku, Kurapi-nii! Kakakku itu KURUS, bahkan lebih kurus dibanding aku (~Para OC: Ya iyalah… Author kan gendut ~Jun: A..a…aku kan nggak segemuk itu…!). Sebagai mantan atlet bulutangkis di SMP dan salah satu orang sibuk dengan kuliah dan band-nya, harusnya ia kurus.

Oh, apa..mungkin… Dia alien yang datang ingin menculik makluk bumi untuk dijadikan eksperimen pengetahuan yang menyamar sebagai Kurapi-nii dalam versi wujud gemuk? Atau jangan-jangan dia ini seorang Kaito KID yang lagi nyamar buat maling di RS ini? Masa di RS ada berlian? Eh? Kok jadi ngaco, ya?

"Oniisan? Yuu?" gumam Sasuke dan aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Yuu-chan, kau tak apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ku…Kurapi-nii?" tanyaku.

"Iya," responnya.

"Beneran Kurapii-nii, nih?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iyalah."

"Takahashi Kurabe?"

"Iya. Ini kakakmu yang ganteng, Takahashi Kurabe."

Benar-benar kakakku. Aku yakin sekarang. Kelihatan bagaimana narsisnya dia (*ditendang Oniisan*)

1 detik…2 detik… 3 deti… 5 detik… 10 detik…20 detik… 50 detik… 70 detik… 126 detik… *Plak!*

"UWAAA… ONIISAAAAN….! INI BENERAN KAU? BAGAIMANA BISA DIKAU YANG KURUS BERUBAH MENJADI PAMAN GEMBUL TOKOH MAJALAH BO**?" aku berteriak membuat gempa bumi di gendang telinga membuatnya harus disumpal dengan tangan.

"Apa lo bilang?" tanya Kurapi-nii, garang. "Dasar Kampret lu?"

"Biarin, dasar kutu kupret," balasku.

"Kampret!"

"Kupret!"

"Kampret!"

"Kupret!"

Kami bertengkar, adu mulut. Sama seperti waktu kami SD. Eh... Tunggu..! Lebih tepatnya aku SD dan kakak SMP. Jarak umur kami 6 tahun. Sejujurnya aku nggak tahu apa itu Kupret dan Kampret. Asal nyebut gara-gara kata 'pret' aja. Readers terhormat, Kupret sama Kampret itu apa, sih? (~All mind: Ini author emang katrok apa bodoh, ya?)

Alhasil… Jreng! Jreng!(Halah) Kami diomeli suster setempat.

Skip Time…

"Jadi," aku bersuara, "…kenapa Kurapi-nii di Konoha, bukannya Kurapi-nii kuliah di Suna?"

"Yuu-chan, aku ini mahasiswa kedokteran. Saat ini aku lagi Ko-As dan kebetulan dapat praktik disini. Begitu kakak lihat namamu di daftar nama pasien, kakak langsung kemari," jelas Kurapi-nii.

Oh, harusnya aku tahu itu. Kakakku lagi KO-AS, dimana calon dokter mendapat pelajaran parktik di RS dan harus tersiksa selama 24 jam menjagai pasien. Tapi… tunggu! Ko-as… ko-as…

hening.

"Yuu-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Kurapi-nii.

"Hei, Jun. Kenapa kau bengong?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku menggeleng, "Biasanya kan kalau orang Ko-as itu sibuk, jaga pasien lah, nanganin masalah pasien lah, ngeberesin mayat lah. Orang sibuk biasanya kurus, kok jadi gembul begini?"

(Para dokter mind: Sok tahu nih anak kayak pernah ko-as aja).

"Oh, ini.." Kurapi-nii nyengir gaje, "Gara-gara bergadang aku terus lapar dan akhirnya kebiasaan makan terus sampai 6 kali sehari. Dan beginilah aku."

Aku sweatdrop. Kulihat Sasuke juga sweatdrop mendengar alasan kakakku. Kakakku itu memang sangat doyan soal makanan, meskipun waktu SMP ia kurus, makannya lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan aku, ayah dan ibu.

"Ya, sudahlah. Aku mau balik dulu ke ruangan. Kalian baik-baik, ya?" Kurapi-nii pun meninggalkan kami berdua melanjutkan program ko-as-nya.

Hening… Hening… Hening… Hening… Hening… (~Readers: Hoi, mau 'hening' sampai kapan, nih? ~Jun: Ehem! Sorry)

"Dia beneran kakakmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya," jawabku sekenannya.

"Kakak kandung?"

"Ya, iyalah.."

"Bukan kakak sepupu?"

"Bukan."

"Kakak angkat?"

"Bukan juga."

"Masa?"

"Iya, kok."

"Yakin?"

"Yakin segledek-gledeknya."

"Kok, nggak mirip?"

"Kalo dijauhin emang nggak mirip tapi kalo dideketin mirip."

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ada orang yang bilang kami tidak mirip. Ini gara-gara kami berbeda bagaikan cacing sama kangguru atau ulet bulu sama badak (?).

Perhatikan saja. Mata Kurapi-nii agak sipit, aku nggak. Kurapi-nii mulutnya kecil, aku lower. Kurapi-nii hidungnya agak mancung dikit, aku pesek. Kulit Kurapi-nii gelap, aku…er… gelap juga, sih tapi lebih gelap Kurapi-nii. Kurapi-nii IQ-nya tinggi, aku IQ-nya tengkurep. Kurapi-nii… ah banyaklah pokoknya.

Tapi kami mirip, kalau diperhatikan lebih baik, lebih teliti, lebih tajam dan lebih akurat -?-.

"Jun," panggil Sasuke.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Kamu sungguhan cewek, kan?"

Grrr..! Empat siku-siku muncul didahiku. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu? Kau pikir aku ini cewek jadi-jadian?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

"Enggak, sih. Hehehehe..." jawab Sasuke nyengir (OOC again, deh)

~oO0Oo~

"Yuu…," panggil Kurapi-nii, "Kenapa kau pergi dari rumah? Aku, ayah dan ibu jadi khawatir, tahu!"

"Aku mau tahu rasanya hidup sendiri," jawabku, bohong.

"Tapi setidaknya kamu harus bilang. Jangan main kabur aja."

Aku nggak mau kalau pindah dari sini. Aku sudah terlanjur senang disini. Sudah cukup aku tersiksa dengan perasaan yang namanya 'Tidak Berguna'.

"Nggak, ah. Soalnya pasti ayah dan ibu tidak mengijinkan." Memang, aku ini anak manja dan selalu tergantung pada orang tua. Tapi aku tetap diremehkan dan itu… menyebalkan. Belum lagi statusku sebagai keluarga Takahashi. Di Murnia, sebagian besar orang memandang kodrat dan status melalui marga, bukan harta, atau jabatan seperti pada umumnya. Dan itu… menjengkelkan. Belum lagi ibuku seorang guru disekolahku, jika aku dapat nilai bagus diulangan kadang dicurigai, itu… sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan. Aku ingin dianggap sama seperti yang lain, sejajar.

"Aku sudah masuk semester 2, sebentar lagi ulangan dan aku nggak bisa kembali ke Murnia," aku bicara, mencoba mengulur waktu agar aku tetap disini.

"Ya, sudahlah. Aku akan hubungi ayah dan ibu kalau kau baik-baik saja."

Aku hanya diam. Sebenarnya aku tahu, pasti ayah dan ibu khawatir saat aku kabur. Saat itu aku benar-benar emosi dan akhirnya kabur. Sejelek-jelek apapun anak pasti orang tua sayang. Aku termasuk orang yang beruntung.

~o~

"Ibu dan ayah bilang, mereka tidak bisa menyemputmu kesini," ujar Kurapii-nii saat berkunjung kekamarku entah sudah berapa kali, "Katanya sebentar lagi ujian jadi ayah dan ibu sibuk." Ayah dan ibuku adalah guru. Wajar saja mereka sibuk disaat ulangan begini.

"Bilang sama ayah dan ibu, aku saat ini nggak bisa pulang dan kembali lagi ke sekolah Murnia. Akan ada ujian kenaikan kelas nanti. Nanggung."

"Begitu, ya? Ya, udah nanti Niisan bilang sama ayah dan ibu. Oke?"

"Okey!" kata-kata yang sangat berlawanan dengan keinginanku. Ya, aku adalah anak penakut yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang paling aku inginkan, karena aku takut kecewa ketika aku dilarang menuruti egoku. Seharusnya aku bilang, "Aku mau tetap disini."

Aku tidak keberatan jika diomeli lagi oleh Yahiko-san ketika terlambat, aku tidak keberatan jika aku nanti dicueki banyak anak disana, aku tidak peduli kalau aku diejek oleh Kiba, Sasuke dan yang lainnya, aku tidak peduli kalau aku nanti harus makan nasi pake garem aja, dan aku nggak keberatan. Karena disinilah akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa kujadikan sandaran sebagai sahabat.

Setelah Kurapii-nii pergi, aku tidur-tiduran memandang langit-langit.

"Jadi…" sebuah suara memecah kesunyian, "Kau akan kembali ke Desa Murnia?" tanyanya.

"Entah…"

"Hm? Kau pasti bingung, ya? Karena ini terjadi tiba-tiba."

"Hm…"

"Mungkin Cuma perasaanku saja tapi… kau kelihatan takut."

"Ya, benar. Aku selalu takut. Aku selalu berfikir, bagaimana nantinya dimasa akan datang? Saat aku kabur dari rumah, itu pertama kalinya aku mulai berani."

Sunyi kembali.

"Mungkin karena…waktu itu…aku emosi," lanjutku.

"Mungkin, karena ketika emosi kita selalu dikuasai ego dan tanpa sadar malah bertindak berani."

"Ya, kau benar. Pada akhirnya…aku mendapat masalah begini…" 

"Masalah? Bukankah bagus jika kau pulang ke rumah?"

"Tidak, aku suka disini.."

"Karena disini kau untuk pertama kalinya kau menemukan teman yang benar-benar bisa kau ajak menjadi sahabat, kan?"

"…" aku diam.

"Ya… Ya… aku paham, kok. Tapi bagaimanapun juga… mereka keluargamu. Keluarga adalah orang yang paling menerima kita apa adanya karena mereka menyayangi kita apa adanya. Bicaralah pada mereka sekali lagi. Mungkin mereka akan mengerti."

"…"

"Ya, terserah kau saja, sih. Itu hanya saran yang bisa kuberikan padamu selanjutnya tergantung padamu."

"…"

Hening.

"Hoi!" aku membuka suara.

"Hmm?" respon Sasuke.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucapku.

"…"

"Kau sungguh baik."

"…"

Hening kembali namun entah kenapa punggungku berkeringat. Aku pun mengubah posisi tidurku, berputar kebelakang.

"Apa liat-liat?" tanyaku saat kulihat Sasuke menatapku. Pantas saja punggungku berkeringat.

"Kau… ternyata aneh." Aku sweatdrop mendengarnya. Apa maksud perkataannya itu?

~oO00Oo~

"Eh! Sungguhan? Beneran, nih? Kalian nggak bohong, kan?" tanyaku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu seorang gadis indigo dan pemuda pirang.

"Ya iya, dong! Naruto gitu, loh~" ucap Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang dan memamerkan gigi putihnya seputih model yang di iklan handbody (*Plak!*) Eh, maksudnya iklan pasta gigi.

"Jadi ibu dan saudara-saudara Hinata sudah menerima Naruto?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Karena Naruto-kun sudah berjasa menyelamatkan aku dan ayah waktu itu, akhirnya mereka menerima dan lagi katanya mereka tidak tega melihatku bersedih terus," jelas Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang langsung membuat es krim yang kubawa meleleh -?-.

"Yokatta ne~. Lalu ayahmu?"

"Dia masih belum mau menerima," Hinata menunduk.

"Tak apa-apa, Hime-chan. Kita pelan-pelan saja, ya?" lagi-lagi Naruto menunjukan cengiran khas kudanya pada Hinata.

"Yups! Yuki-hime, kamu jangan sedih. Oke?" ucapku menyemangati.

Syukurlah hubungan Naruto dan Hinata mulai disetujui, yah meski tidak semua pihak. Ini adalah awal yang baik. Suatu hari nanti pasti Naruto dan Hinata akan bersatu, tentunya dengan usaha dan cara mereka sendiri. Bukankah semua orang memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengatasi masalah. Glek! Benar juga aku juga punya masalah. Aku…akan…berpisah…dengan mereka, teman baikku.

Aku... tidak mau pisah! Tidak!

"Jun? Daijoubu?" tanya Hinata.

"Haik! Daijoubu desu, Yuki-hime," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Takahashi, kau dipanggil Kurenai-sensei di ruang tata usaha!" teriak Sakura dari jauh.

"Ahk, arigatou Sakura. Aku akan kesana!" jawabku. "Aku pergi dulu, ya?"

"Ya," jawab Naruto dan Hinata dengan saaangat serempak... sekali.

~oO0Oo~

Tok! Tok! Tok! Aku mengetuk pintu. "Permisi."

"Ya, silahkan masuk," ujar salah seorang staff guru didalam ruangan.

Aku pun masuk dan mendapati beberapa orang guru dan pegawai termasuk Kurenai-sensei yang berdiri disamping meja yang ada telepon sekolah. Aku pun segera menghampiri Kurenai-sensei. "Sensei memanggil saya?"

"Ah, Iya. Takahashi-san, ada telfon untukmu," ucap Kurenai-sensei sambil memberi telepon. Aku pun menerima telepon tersebut dengan perasaan was-was.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_Halo? Yuu-chan?_" Aku mengenali suara ini. Ini... suara Kurapii-nii.

"Kurapi-nii, ada apa?"

"_Ada kabar baik, Yuu.._"

"Kabar baik?"

"_Ya. Jadi begini... Ibu bilang, minggu depan ayah dan ibu akan menjemputmu_."

.

**To Be Continue...**

.

.

.

Akhirnya.. Selesai juga. Maafkan saya readers tehormat karena baru bisa publish.

Terima kasih sekali bagi para Silent Reader dan Reviewer yang masih berkenan membaca fanfic ini. Sekali lagi, Hontou arigatou gozaimasu *bungkuk-bungkuk*.

BTW, soal kampret dan kupret itu, artinya apa, ya? Saya beneran nggak tahu *nyengir gajebo*

All mind: Ternyata... ini author emang bego =_="

Sampai jumpa, semuanya.. ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto yang memiliki karakternya *naburin bunga kearah foto Masahi Kishimoto*

Om Kishi: Oii... Oii.. apa maksudnya bunga dan foto itu? =_="

**Warning** : Aduh... capek juga ngulang warning-nya. Baca di chap sebelumnya aja *Digeplak Readers & warga FFn lainnya*

**Don't like, don't read^^b**

.

Terima kasih reviewer:

: Hai, dozo! Ini sudah saya publish. Arigatou ^^

.

.

Siap..!

1

2

3

Action!

.

"_Kurapi-nii, ada apa?"_

"Ada kabar baik, Yuu.."

"_Kabar baik?"_

"Ya. Jadi begini... Ibu bilang, minggu depan ayah dan ibu akan menjemputmu."

_._

**I'M SUPPORT YOU**

.

Aku menunduk sambi mengelap kamera hitam. Seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah aku berada di studio pemotretan dimana aku bekerja sebagai tukang suruh dan tukang bersih kamera.

"Jun! Kamu lelet sekali, sih? Modelnya sudah siap difoto dan kamu belum selesai membersihkan kameranya?!" semprot Yahiko-san.

"Maaf, Yahiko-san. Kameranya sudah bersih, kok," aku segera menyerahkan kamera hitam Yahiko-san yang sudah bersih.. atau tepatnya.. baru saja bersih. Yahiko-san pun segera mengambil kameranya dari tanganku dan menuju tempat pemotretan.

Apakah... minggu ini akan menjadi terakhirku bekerja disini? Ah, bukankah itu sudah pasti? Ayah dan ibu akan datang menjemputku minggu depan.

~oO0Oo~

Aku berbaring di futon sambil melihat langit-langit kamar. Apa... begini akhirnya? Aku akan kembali ke Murnia Gakure dan bersekolah lagi di Murnia Gakuen? Aku...

"_Kau itu, kan, dari keluarga Takahashi. Kau tidak boleh duduk dilantai dan aku duduk dikursi. Kau yang harusnya duduk dikursi, aku dilantai!"_

"_Tapi kita seumuran, tidak masalah, kan."_

Kenangan yang paling tidak kusukai tiba-tiba muncul diotakku.

"_Dia dari keluarga Takahashi, kan?" bisik seorang cowok pada temannya._

"_Iya, tapi sikapnya tidak seperti itu. Aneh, ya?" bisik teman cowok itu._

Aku benci yang namanya kasta.

"_Kau kan, anak guru! Kok, nggak bilang kalo ada ulangan mendadak, sih?!"_

Memangnya aku harus tahu! Aku ini juga seorang murid, tahu!

"_Ah, pasti kau sudah diberi tahu soal ulangan itu dari ibumu, ya? Ibumu, kan guru."_

Aku nggak tahu apa-apa tentang soal ulangan itu!

"_Ulangan nanti apa soalnya. Kasi bocoran, dong!"_

Kubilang aku nggak tahu! Aku ini seorang murid.

"_Kau anak guru, kan? Kok, begini saja nggak bisa?"_

Memang semua anak guru pintar? Kakakku memang pintar, tapi aku tak sama denganya. IQ-ku bahkan tidak tinggi seperti kalian.

"_Ya iyalah kau diterima di sekolah itu. Orang tuamu ada disana, sih."_

Nggak! Aku diterima karena aku lulus tes penerimaan! Bukan karena orang tuaku! Kenapa, sih semua usahaku di sekolah selalu dikait-kaitkan dengan orang tuaku?! Baik gagal maupun berhasil, selalu saja...

"_Jun, ikut kami!"_

Aku...

"_Buka! Buka pintunya! Bukaaaaaa!"_

Nggak mau!

"_Impianmu itu sama sekali nggak punya masa depan!"_

Aku nggak mau! Nggak mau! Aku nggak mau kembali ke Murnia! Aku nggak mau!

"Nggaaak... aku~ nggak mau~" bisikku.

TOK! TOK! TOK! Suara pintu diketuk. Siapa, ya? Kubuka pintu perlahan dan...

"TARAAAAAA..." 2 penampakan berteriak di depanku.

DUAR!

DUAR!

"UWAAAAAAAAA...!" aku teriak saking kagetnya. Dua wajah familiar tiba-tiba muncul bersama yang bersinar kelap-kelip. Mereka adalah Kento alias Ken dan kekasihnya, Nana-chan.

DUAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! *plak!*

(~All: Woi! Nggak habis-habis fic ini nantinya! ~Jun: Maaf! Keasyikan copy-paste.)

"Aduh, petasannya nggak habis!" teriak Ken.

"Itu karena kau kebanyakan pakenya!" teriak Nana-chan.

"Kenapa kalian menyalakan petasan! Nanti kebakaran gimana!?" teriakku lagi.

"Minggir!" teriak seorang atau mungkin 2 orang yang lagi-lagi terasa familiar.

BYUR!

"..."

Hening.

Aku diam. Aku basah. Ken diam. Ken basah. Nana diam. Nana basah. Petasan diam (atau lebih enaknya padam). Petasan basah. Ada ember biru. Ember birunya gede dipegang oleh 2 orang. Orang itu adalah senpai-ku. Sara-senpai dan Idate-senpai. Mereka ikut diam.

Hening.

"..." (aku)

"..." (petasan)

(*~Ken: Petasannya gak usah disertain! =_= ~Jun: Oh, abai'in aja kalo gitu*)

"..." (Sara-senpai)

"..." (Idate-senpai)

"..." (Ken)

"Boleh... pinjam handuk?" (Nana, dengan suara pelan)

~oO0Oo~

"Warii... Warii... Kita niatnya mau bikin kejutan buatmu, sama sekali nggak ada niat buat ngebakar tempat ini," ucap Ken sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas tanpa dosa. Aku hanya ngembungin pipi kesal.

"Kudengar kau menjual i-pod dan HP-mu. Kami sungguh jadi bingung dan khawatir karena berulang kami hubungi selalu nggak tersambung," ucap Nana-chan sambil tetap mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Warukatta nee," ucapku.

"Tapi aku terkejut. Sara-senpai membawa handuk dan baju ganti untuk kami," ucap Ken.

"Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi."

"Hebat! Kayak peramal!" teriak Idate-senpai dengan tampang bloon.

"Aku lebih terkejut lagi. Dari mana kalian tahu aku disini?"

Semua menjawab dengan kompak, "Kakakmu. Kakakmu dengar dari temanmu, temanmu tahu dari temannya, temannya tahu dari temannya, temannya tahu dari temannya lagi, temannya itu..."

"CUKUP! Aku ngerti..." teriakku. Nggak ada habis-habisnya, nih.

"Kost ini kecil. Tapi hebat ada dapur tiap lantainya dan lebih dari satu kamar mandi," ucap Idate-senpai. "Apa tak mahal?"

"Tidak. Malah murah."

"Rasanya tadi aku mendengar suara pria disebelah," ucap Nana-chan.

"Oh, itu orang yang nge-kost. Biasanya jam segini dia suka karaoke."

"Hah? Cowok?" ucap Sara-senpai.

"Ya. Yang nge-kost di kamar sebelah itu cowok."

"..." hening.

Ada apaan, sih hening begini? Kenapa semua diam?

"WAAAAA...! JUN, INI KOST CAMPUR...?! JANGAN BILANG INI KOST CAMPUR!" semua teriak dengan muka yang didekatkan dengan mukaku membuat rambutku langsung jabrik seketika.

"Yah, begi─"

"Tuan pemilik kost tinggal disini?!" tanya Sara-senpai mengguncangkan bahuku.

"Ti... Ti... Tidak. Mereka ada sekitar 1 km dari sini."

"APA!" mereka berteriak dengan kompak lagi.

"Pantas saja murah!" ucap Idate-senpai.

"Jun!" teriak Nana-chan sambil memegang pundakku, tatapannya tajam dan mimiknya serius, "Tidak ada laki-laki yang macam-macam denganmu, kan?"

"Na-chan, dia tak akan dimacam-macami dengan muka standar dibawah rata-rata begitu, apalagi paduannya rambut tali rafia," ucap Ken. Entah dia ingin membuat Nana-chan tenang atau meledekku. Aku hanya sweatdrop.

"Benar juga, ya..." ucap Nana menepuk tangannya. Meski tak kesal, aku kembali sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, ganti pertanyaan. Jun, tidak ada yang mempermainkanmu, kan?"

"Tidak ada, kok. Jangan khawatir," ucapku sambil mencoba tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

(All: Hueeeek...)

"Apa iya? Kau itu lelet mikir dan gampang percaya. Jangan-jangan kau tidak sadar ada yang mempermainkanmu," ucap Sara-senpai.

Memang benar, sih aku telmi. Tapi aku yakin tidak ada yang mempermainkanku selama ini saat aku disini. "Rasanya nggak mungkin."

"Itu karena kau tak pernah curiga terlebih dulu," ucap Nana-chan.

"Pokoknya kau harus pindah. Kost campuran yang tidak ada pengawasan tuan rumahnya itu sangat berbahaya," ucap Nana-chan memegang kedua tanganku.

"Na-chan, sebentar lagi dia akan pulang ke Murniagakure. Tidak perlu pindah," ucap Ken.

"Ah, benar juga. Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Pulang, ya...

"Oh, iya. BTW, makannya kau beli dimana?" tanya Ken.

"Aku beli di minimarket atau warung kadang masak sendiri."

"UAPAAAA! KAU MASAK?!" teriak mereka dengan kompak lagi sampai ada topan dadakan menimpa wajahku. Jika ingin tahu bagaimana wajahku, silahkan lihat iklan permen mint dimana seorang cewek membuka botol yang berisi nafas pacarnya.

(~Penjual permen: Oii...! Promosiin dagangan saya, dong biar laku! ~Jun: Ini bukan tempat promosi. Hush... Hush... ~Penjual permen: Dasar konsumen durhaka-?- Kukutuk kau jadi batu ~#JDEEER*petir# ~Jun: *pingsan kesandung batu#lho?*)

Apa aku sudah bilang pada readers bahwa aku ini tidak bisa masak?

"S-S-S-Se-Sejak kapan..." ucap Sara-senpai teragap-pagap (~Sara: Tergagap-gagap, Baka! ~Jun: Ya, gitulah maksudnya*plak!*)

"Jun, kau bisa masak?!" tanya Ken.

"Sedikit, itu pun yang gampang, aku diajari temanku yang dapat nilai tinggi di PKK. Kadang beli makanan instan atau yang sudah jadi."

"Seperti apa?"

"Onigiri."

"Lagi?"

"Nggak ada. Lainnya instan."

"Gampang banget, sih."

"Kan, tadi kubilang yang gampang. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau menginap dimana? Kalian punya family di Konoha?" tanyaku.

"Kami mau nginap disini," jawab Nana-chan.

Sepertinya ruangan ini akan menjadi semakin sempit.

~oO0Oo~

"Haaaah..." aku menghela nafas. Kenapa belakangan ini aku sering menghela nafas, ya.

"Jun," panggil seseorang, Kento.

"Apa?" tanyaku pada Kentou.

"Nih, kubawa majalah komik. Kau pasti bosan," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan majalah komik.

"Arigatou," ucapku sambil mulai membaca majalah manga tersebut. "Ken," panggilku beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ya?"

"Yankee sama yandere sama moe itu apaan, sih?" tanyaku nggak ngerti dengan kalimat tertera pada majalah itu.

Ken cengo seketika, "Kau ini beneran otaku bukan, sih?"

"Sejujurnya dan sesungguhnya diriku tidak peduli dengan istilah otaku," ucapku dengan jujur. Bagiku yang penting anime dan manga-nya bagus. Lagian lebih enak pake bahasa Ibu Pertiwi tercinta meski akhirnya kupelajari juga istilah otaku itu demi memahami sekawan n sejawat n senyawan-?- otaku.

(~All OC: Bohong! Sebenarnya dia malas tahu! ~Jun: Diem!)

Jadi teman-teman otaku-ku sekalian, maafkan saya jika rada-rada nggak nyambung and kurang paham tentang istilah-istilah itu...

(~Readers: Pantesan..! Kayak orang bego. ~Yoichi Hiruma: Sebenarnya ni author emang bodoh, kok. ~Jun: Jahaaat! Kenapa disini ada Eyeshield 21!? Ini kan fandom Naruto..! ~Hiruma: Ingin saja. Ada masalah? *pasang devil eyes + devil smile* ~Jun: Ng-ng-ng-nga-nggak. Nggak masalah *nyeka keringat*)

"Tapi... kau ini sungguh suka anime dan manga, ya. Justru dirimu yang otaku itulah hal yang membuat banyak orang tidak menyukaimu."

"Begitu, kah?"

"Tidak semuanya, sih. Tahu Ranmi?"

"Tahu. Dia anak kelas tetangga kita, kan?"

"Ya. Saat Koji menyelamatkanmu yang terkurung di toilet itu. Achigo yang penakut itu langsung bilang pada semuanya kalau Ranmi dan teman-temannya yang mengurungmu."

"Lalu?"

"Dari pengakuan Ranmi, katanya dia dihasut Usagi. Heh, dia itu memang gampang dihasut," Ken terkekeh. "Usagi itu tidak menyukaimu, Jun. Ingat? Dia bilang kau seperti orang rendahan meski kau dari keluarga Takahashi."

"Aku benci yang namanya kasta."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi Murnia Gakure adalah wilayah pedesaan. Meski sudah agak maju tapi tetap saja Murnia adalah desa. Masyarakat masih bersikap dan bersifat umum pedesaan. Mereka akan tetap memandang keluarga Takahashi sebagai keluarga kasta menengah."

"Jun, ada baiknya kau berhenti bersikap sebagai anak yang penurut dan tinggalkan dirimu yang otaku. Mulailah belajar dewasa dan tinggalkan hal kekanak-kanakan itu!"

"Tapi kadang aku menolak disuruh, kan. Aku menurut bukan karena aku bodoh atau apa. Mungkin benar diantara mereka memanfaatkanku. Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Aku melakukan semuanya dengan senang hati. Aku melakukan itu hanya untuk melepas kebosanan karena aku sendiri tak punya banyak kerjaan. Dan lagi itu satu-satunya saat dimana mereka benar-benar menatap dan berbicara padaku."

"Saat ini aku melihat dan berbicara padamu, kan?"

"Ya, benar. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

"Kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir padamu. Na-chan juga, para senpai juga. Semuanya khawatir. Kalau kau tak pelepas dirimu yang otaku itu dan menerima dirimu dengan kasta menengah itu, maka..."

"Anime, manga. Mereka adalah teman kecilku."

"Yang benar saja? Jika begitu berarti anime adalah teman masa kecilku, tapi dunia 2D tidak ada hubungannya dengan kenyataan. Mereka hanya media hiburan semata."

"Kau benar. Tapi kenyataannya hanya mereka yang tak nyata selalu ada untukku. Hal yang tidak nyata itu lebih sempurna dibanding hal nyata."

"Jun!"

"Sudahlah. Biarlah ini berjalan apa adanya. Aku tetap menjadi diriku dan kau tetap menjadi dirimu. Oke?" Aku menepuk pundak Ken dengan pelan. "Arigatou na."

"Haaah... Terserah kau sajalah." Ken pun berjalan menjauh memasuki kamar.

Kau tak akan pernah mengerti, Ken. Nana-chan, Sara-senpai, Idate-senpai, Yuuki-senpai, semuanya. Kalian tidak akan mengerti perasaanku. Kalian nggak tahu betapa kesepiannya aku saat itu.

Dulu, saat aku kecil, aku sangat peragu, penakut dan pemalu, mungkin sekarang pun aku masih begitu. Aku selalu ragu untuk berekanalan duluan. Aku juga tak banyak bicara. Setiap hari disekolah aku hanya memandang kalian bermain. Ini salah satu kenangan yang paling kubenci saat kelas 1 SD...

"_Jun, kemari! Kita main!"_

_Aku pun menghampiri dengan langkah pelan._

"_Ah, maaf Jun-chan. Bukan kau yang kupanggil tapi Jun yang itu!" tunjuknya._

Aku sangat sedih karena kalian lebih memilih mengajak senpai kelas 4 daripada aku yang merupakan teman sekelas kalian. Tidakkah kalian lihat aku yang selalu memandang kalian bermain dari dekat? Atau aku ini terlihat sombong sampai kalian enggan bermain denganku.

Setiap hari aku hanya meratapi sifatku yang penakut ini dan selalu bermain dengan batu dan dedaunan atau bunga.

Saat kesepian itulah, aku hanya bisa menonton TV. Anime-anime yang tayang di TV itu telah membuatku tersenyum. Tidak ada teman kecuali anime. Sampai akhirnya aku memberanikan diri membeli manga. Hanya dengan 1 buah manga lusuh sisa toko, aku belajar bagaimana menggambar hanya seorang diri. Tak ada siapapun kecuali manga. Tidak ada.

Lagipula bukankah karakter tak nyata itu sempurna? Kau bisa membayangkan dia sesukamu. Jika kau tak suka dengan sifatnya, kau bisa merubahnya dengan imajinasimu. Mereka tak akan menyakiti kita ataupun menghianati kita. Dia akan datang ketika kau menginginkannya. Mereka sama sekali tak memiliki sesuatu bernama kepribadian jadi imajinasi kitalah yang membentuk kepribadiannya sesuai keinginan. Itulah kenapa karakter tak nyata lebih sempurna dibanding karakter nyata.

~oO0Oo~

"Arigatou, sudah mengantar kami ke stasiun," ucap Sara-senpai.

"Doitashimashite."

"Sampai bertemu lagi di Murnia ya, Jun," ucap Nana-chan.

"Matta ne..." ucap Ken.

Akhirnya Nana-chan, Kento, Sara-senpai dan Idate-senpai pergi menuju kereta api. Aku pun berjalan secepatnya lalu berlari sekuatnya untuk tiba di sekolah.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

.

.

Saya galau pas lagi ngetik chap ini. Disini maunya Ken dan Nana dipakai karater asli Kishimoto tapi saya nggak ingat tokoh-tokohnya dan namanya. Akhirnya hanya Idate dan Sara yang karakter fandom Naruto yang terpakai. Aaaaarggghh...! Karakternya banyak sekali. Jadi nggak inget siapa nama-nama karakternya! *jambak rambut palsu pajangan*

Maaf jika ada kesalahan. Kritik sangat dibutuhkan.

Arigatou Gozaimasu.


End file.
